A Sign of Friendship
by ngawai
Summary: AU: Sam Evans is a confused, stubborn, ignorant young man and heir to the Evans fortune, who is secretly enraptured by Mercedes Jones, his friend, someone who goes against everything he has been taught and not what his family would want. He has much to learn but will he ever reveal his true feelings for her? or will years of denial and ignorance overcome him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Fan fic world. Here is my second fic. Irrational human behavior interests me and I always wonder why people are a certain way sometimes so I'm using this fic to explore that idea. Thank you so much for reading it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**To my beta of betas Rose..for fixing the unfix-able, you are indispensable. I thank you from the bottom of my heart.**

**_Disclaimer: Please note that none of the characters portrayed in this fic belong to me. Oh how I wish they did._**

* * *

**A Sign of Friendship**

_**Chapter 1**_

A whisper of anguish cut the tensioned filled air like a knife_. "Pl-Please come back, please don't leave me Sam, I l-love you!"_

Tears trailed down her ivory cheeks as Sam Evans smirked whilst he buckled his leather belt, buttoned his pure cotton shirt, snatched his Valentino dinner jacket and marched toward the large oak door.

As Sam approached the exit he paused for a second, rolled his eyes and grimaced,

"_Look Helen…"_ briefly glancing at the petite blonde who was now sitting prostrate in the middle of the king size bed, _"We had fun and now we're done, you're a big girl, grow up!"_ he sneered.

_"My name is H-heather",_ she whimpered.

_"Yeah, ok, whatever," _he grumbled and with that he gave a brief wave without turning to acknowledge her, twisted the brass door handle and strode directly out of the lavish suit. Heather jumped from the bed and ran toward the Hotel room's door then fell into a dishevelled heap upon the white plush pile and sobbed hysterically. _"Come back Sam, please come back!"_

Sam stepped into the luxurious elevator took out his Black Diamond Crypto Smartphone, pushed call then coldly directed,

_"Miss Fabray I would like you to complete the following task."_

An incoherent, weary voice greeted him, _"Ah… Mr Evans, ah…um…it's…ah…two o'clock in the morning?!"_

Ignoring her completely he continued, "_You need to erase any contacts with regards to a Miss Helen Briggs. Any incoming calls from said person will be duly rejected and she is forbidden to set foot within Evans administrative centre or Evans sites. Oh and delete her from my VIP directory._ He then completed his message with, "_Please ensure this request is carried out immediately,_" and then as quickly as he had called, he abruptly hung up.

…

Sam Evans, heir to the Evans fortune. His family were southern royalty and Sam Evans was now fourteenth on Forbes richest men in the world list following the death of his father. Sam Evans seemed to have the Midas touch. Everything Sam Evans touched turned to gold. His decisions and investments were always thoroughly planned. When he worked, he loved to win. When he played, he loved to win. Gambling, money or women, everything and anything he wanted he got. Sam Evans never lost. Heather Briggs was just another one of his many conquests. He had met her two weeks prior at one of the many celebrity events he attended. He had so many women literally falling over themselves to be with him he couldn't even keep track. Heather seemed so strong and independent so he knew he had to have her. After wooing her, for 9 days straight, with everything money could buy and all the cunning he could muster, he finally won her heart, and as quickly as their relationship began it ended, as all his relationships did, with the women utterly crushed. _Another game won,_ smirked Sam Evans, _another conquest achieved._

…

Later that day, Sam Evans sat at his plush Agar wood bureau perusing contracts and documents. Pressing the intercom without batting an eyelid he demanded Miss Fabray's presence.

_"Yes Mr Evans!"_ She cautiously approached, noticeably shaking, nervously holding a pen and notebook tensely awaiting orders.

_"Miss Fabray, I need you to have these contracts sent to our lawyers immediately." _

_"Y-Yes sir,"_ she stammered and began collecting the reams of paper which lay upon his desk, shaking as she did so.

_"Miss Fabray_…" he continued. "_Did you complete that task I asked of you?"_

_"Y-Yes s-sir, I d-did,"_ stumbling again. _"B-but I think you meant Heather Briggs, not Helen, because I could only find-"_

_"Her name is whatever I say her name is!" _he interrupted and scowled at his waif like Personal Assistant.

She immediately threw her gaze to the ground and whispered_. "I-I'm sorry Mr Evans."_

Returning his attention to the papers that lay before him he continued, "_Please ensure I am not disturbed, for any reason, for the rest of the day. You may go."_

_"Yes sir!"_ Miss Fabray quipped then she spun quickly and sped out the door.

…

Most of Sam Evans day consisted of perusing contract after contract, seldom stopping to eat the catered food provided for him. It was almost eight in the evening when Sam stood and sauntered around his luxurious office suite, loosened his tie and threw his jacket onto the opulent leather lounge.

He then made his way to the ornate bar and swiftly fixed himself a martini. Pleased with how truly magnificent he imagined he was, he thought of all the power he possessed. Then catching his reflection on the sleek mahogany bench, he smiled as he ran a hand through his blonde locks and grinned thinking, you are invincible Sam Evans, invincible, then he drank the remainder of his martini.

Sam was definitely satisfied with himself. He had reduced Heather to a blubbering mess. He enjoyed playing with people's emotions it was a game to him. Especially those who he deemed spirited. When Miss Fabray began her employment as his Personal Assistant, she too was a strong, confident, independent woman, and now she was the total opposite. Sam Evans congratulated himself on how she and all the other sorry sods of the world were putty in his hands.

As he contemplated his own greatness a pricking realization loomed before him. There was one thing, only one thing in this whole wide world that stopped him in his tracks and made him a mindless senseless fool. Well one person really and he hated the thought, it made him angry and disgusted with himself but he couldn't help it, he didn't know why but _she_ was the only one in the entire world he felt helpless with, _Damn her,_ he thought.

He quietly pondered this while fixing a scotch. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. Sam frowned and was taken aback at first as he knew he had told Miss Fabray he was not to be disturbed but the familiar rap on the door refrained him from going ballistic. Thinking for a second, a grin quickly overtook him as he sprinted to open the large double doors to greet his guest._ Speak of the devil_ he thought.

….

As Sam opened the large oak doors he was greeted with the beautiful smile of Miss Mercedes Jones. Mercedes was a popular recording artist and had numerous top selling albums. Her saffron top and navy skinny jeans complemented her dark brown eyes and soft chocolate colored complexion.

"Mercy!" he screamed, his eyes lit up and a massive grin covered his entire face.

_"Hey you!"_ Mercedes threw her arms around the neck of her friend.

Looking up with her big brown orbs she smiled, _"Are you still the same obnoxious jerk as ever, Mr Sam Evans?"_

_"You know me, Mercy…What can I say?" _

Sam Evans had known Mercedes Jones since they were 14 years of age. Her father tended the gardens at one of their summer mansion. They had been steadfast friends for twelve years now and always supported each other in the many endeavors they pursued.

Sam held Mercedes in a warm embrace. Her long dark locks cascaded down her back toward its base. The scent of her Honey based perfume filled Sam's nostrils. After a few seconds they both pulled out of their hold and smiled at each other intently.

_"I didn't know you were in town, Mercy."_ Sam chortled.

_"Yeah, well I actually wasn't coming at first but, I have some contracts I have to sort out here in New York and a last minute item to perform for this Charity tomorrow night, so I thought I would surprise you, so, surprise!"_ She chuffed.

Miss Fabray nervously stood behind Mercedes her eyes fixed on Sam Evans trying to gauge his response. Mercedes saw her nervousness she placed a reassuring hand on her arm then looked at Sam.

"_Sam, I'm sorry, you know I never hear Miss Fabrays pleas when she says you don't want to be disturbed, so you better not take this interruption out on her…" _Sam looked toward the ground, "_and anyway Sam, its 8.30pm. What are you still doing here, but most importantly Quinn, why are you still working?"_

Quinn became most interested with the room's décor and looked everywhere else but Sam Evans.

Sam placed his hands in his pocket and smiled his half smile and whispered. "_Umm... I was gonna say she could go home but I forgot and I wasn't gonna say anything about the interruption, Mercy."_

Mercedes smiled assuredly at Quinn and said, _"Well there you go Quinn…you can go home, I'm sure your family will love that. It is so good to see you again, Quinn."_

Miss Fabray looked at Sam Evans for confirmation. Sam noticing he looked pretty sheepish at the moment, stood upright and affirmatively stated, _"Yes, I think you have completed your tasks for today and you may go home…."_

Mercedes rolled her eyes then glowered at Sam.

Sam lowered his façade for a minute then continued, "_And for working late tonight you may come in at 8-."_

Mercedes scowled.

_"I mean 9..."_ He looked at Mercedes again, _"I mean 10, sorry, no 11 o clock and no later."_

Mercedes smiled while Sam grimaced.

_"Thank you, Mr Evans…"_ Miss Fabray finally smiled, "_may I go now?"_

_"Yes you may,"_ he replied then turned and strode toward the lounge.

Quinn mouthed _thank you_ to Mercedes, ensuring Sam Evans did not see her response.

Mercedes kissed her on the cheek and entered Sam's office.

Miss Fabray quickly gathered her belongings and left immediately in case Mr Evans changed his mind.

Mercedes could see that Sam was noticeably frustrated at first but he soon smiled and continued their previous conversation as if nothing had happened and that he had not just been thoroughly whipped.

_"This is a nice surprise Mercy, have you had dinner yet?"_ Sam spun around and moved toward this phone. _"I can order you something if you want?"_

_"I'm fine thanks, Sam…"_ She smiled _"I had something to eat on the plane."_

_"Airline food Mercy, Come on!"_ Sam looked at her jadedly then continued. _"I'll order you something nice or we could go somewhere,"_ he beamed and once again began to proceed toward his phone.

_"No, really Sam, just come back here please, I just want to talk to my friend, what about you? Have you had dinner yet?"_ she smiled

Sam returned and sat near Mercedes who was now lounging on the sofa.

_"Yeah, the caterers have been here all day…but if you feel peckish you tell me,"_ He drawled in his best Matthew McConaughey impression.

Mercedes side eyed Sam and giggled. "_Sammy you know me well enough to know that I surely will. I ain't shy when it comes to food!"_

Sam laughed then continued in his Matthew McConaughey drawl. _"Wanna drink?"_

_"No, thank you."_

_"Cheese?"_

"No."

_Crackers? _

_"No."_

_"Champagne?"_

_"No!"_

_"Peanutbutterandjellysandwich eswithchocolatesprinkles? Got some in the fridge here!"_

_"No, Sammy! Just stop it!"_ she laughed incessantly, _"you are such a dork!"_

Sam wriggled his eyebrows and chuckled, _"You love it!"_ he then continued, _"Where have you sent your luggage?"_ He threw an arm along the back of the couch and placed his feet on the foot stool, _"You are going to stay with me aren't you?"_

_"Well Artie booked a suite at the Hilton. So I sent my things there."_ Mercedes replied and mirrored his actions.

_"You should have just stayed at my place,"_ Sam pouted

_"Yeah, well, I didn't want to be a nuisance."_ Mercedes whispered lowering her gaze.

_"Mercy, you are never a nuisance,"_ Sam smiled taking her into a warm embrace again.

After an half an hour or so of small banter they returned to Sam's penthouse.

They spoke until the wee hours of the morning about their careers, friends, families, comic books and comic characters. As daylight threatened Mercedes collected her possessions and prepared to leave. Sam hugged her one more time and gently kissed the top of her soft dark locks.

_"You should have just stayed here."_ He whispered

Mercedes large brown eyes met his green orbs. "_You aren't as horrible as they say you are, Mr Evans!"_

_"Shh…" _he quietly replied, "_Someone might hear you."_

_"See you tomorrow…oh I mean later, Sammy,"_ she chuffed and exited through the large doors then made her way toward the elevator.

_"Good morning, Mercy,"_ he smiled, winked and waved as he watched the elevator doors slowly close before her.

….

Mercedes lay in her hotel suite thinking of the first time she met Sam Evans.

14 year old Mercedes sat quietly reading pride and prejudice by Jane Austin. Flicking through the pages she was so engulfed in her reading that she did not notice the baseball game which ensued not far from her hiding place amongst the well-kept yellow rose bed.

_"Ouch…what the heck was that?"_ She gasped as a wayward baseball flew, through the air, hitting Mercedes fare on the side of the head, knocking her glasses to the ground. She dropped her book and her hands grasped her head where the baseball had hit. She felt quite dizzy and lay down holding her head in her hand.

_"Oh sh-!"_ A gasp derived from behind her, _"um…hey you!"_ the voice queried, _"Have you seen our baseball?" _

Mercedes looked up in a daze and saw a tall blonde boy staring down at her. She knew who he was.

_Oh my God! _She thought, _it's that horrible Evans boy. Damn! _

_"Well…have you seen it_?" He screamed, searching desperately amongst the rose beds.

_"Um, well kind sir,"_ she mockingly replied imitating her version of Mrs Bennet from Pride and prejudice, _"… do not concern yourself with me, I will be fine, I'm a little dizzy right now…but I'll be with you in just a second."_

The young blonde gave a slight chuckle at her reply and continued to search for the ball. Mercedes lay there for a few minutes and watched while the young man ran around looking for his baseball.

Mercedes lay on her back and slowly closed her eyes.

_Oh lord, she prayed, I really hate this guy…please help me not to hate him, please help me not to hate him,_ she then breathed a huge sigh and lifted her arm.

_"Here it is!" _Mercedes held the hard knitted baseball high in the air with her right hand whilst she lay struggling to contain her tears of pain as she lay on the ground.

_"Oh good,"_ Sam took the ball and ran quickly back to his baseball game, while Mercedes chanted _please don't hate him, please help me not to hate him_ _Lord,_ as she slipped into semi unconsciousness.

…..

Mercedes frequented her favorite reading spot each day while her father tended the gardens of Waverly Mansion. It was the most beautiful spot on the entire grounds she swore. When the yellow roses were in bloom its fragrance would waft through the air. A small marble bench graced the entrance of the rose garden and hundreds of varieties of roses bloomed in cohesion their vibrant colors creating a picturesque scene. It was magical. Mercedes would take her throw each day to her special spot where the yellow roses grew. Every day while the roses were in bloom she ensured to take in their beautiful fragrance.

One week following her misfortune with the unruly baseball she returned to her favorite spot. Breathed in their fragrance, placed her weaved throw on the ground and proceeded to read her book. She had been there not ten minutes when she felt a warm presence surround her, the warm feeling embraced her. Mercedes tried to shrug it off and began unbuttoning her thick jacket thinking she was hot. Suddenly a familiar gruff voice emanated from behind her.

_"What are you reading?!" _

Mercedes turned to greet her would be acquaintance and saw it was the same young boy who she had encountered previously. She began praying under her breath, "_Oh no not him! Lord please help me not to hate him," _silently chanting her silent mantra over and over again.

So he continued, "_What are you reading?"_

Mercedes had been taught from a young age that you do not speak to the Evans family unless they address you first. And answers were to be brief and concise. She had seen her parents and her grandparents readily address the Evans family with the utmost respect and loyalty. Mercedes Jones was only 14 years old but she had decided that she would not treat them in like fashion.

She avoided the Evans family as much as possible so as not to compromise her beliefs. They were arrogant bigots she believed and frankly the only reason Mercedes even stepped foot on their property was because she had to wait for her father to finish tending the gardens. _Respect should be earned not automatically given,_ she thought_._ She had read enough of the Bronte sisters and Jane Austin to believe that she should not bow to such arrogant beings, Elizabeth Bennet was her heroine. Thus she silently continued her mantra knowing that her temper could get the best of her.

_"Pride and prejudice,"_ she replied feigning a smile.

_"So you haven't finished it yet?"_ He mused.

_"No_," she replied, and waited for any other ensuing questions.

There was silence for a couple of minutes while Sam Evans prepared to sit on the manicured lawn near Mercedes. Mercedes waited for more questions but he did not say a word. He just sat pensively beside her.

Mercedes side eyed him then mockingly began, "_Oh kind sir, if you have no further questions…May I continue reading my book?"_ and quickly rolled her eyes.

Sam looked sideways at Mercedes and mumbled, _"oh yeah."_ and waved his hand in the air acknowledging her query.

Mercedes smirked and mockingly wailed, "_Oh, thank you, kind sir!"_ and continued reading.

Sam chuckled then queried. _"Haven't y'all read that book yet?"_

_"Ah, Yes I have, Mr Evans."_ Mercedes replied.

"_I thought so…"_ Sam retorted, _"that's the book you were reading when the baseball hit you? Why are you reading it again then? If you ask me that's a waste of time."_

At first she was taken aback. _Hmmm... how on earth did he notice the book and ignore my pain?_ _Arrogant sod,_ she thought. Then placing a fake smile on her oval shaped face she pretended to acknowledge his remark. Mercedes really wanted to tell him it was none of his business and no one even asked you, and she wanted to tell him to get away from her but she returned to her book ignoring his query and mumbled under her breath_, "Jesus help me!" _over and over again.

They sat in silence again and Sam stood, dusted the back of his jeans and proceeded to walk off towards the direction of Waverly Mansion. Mercedes raised her head slightly and noticed something fall from his back jean pocket. She moved to collect it and cried,

_"Mr Evans you've dropped something,"_ As she stooped to pick it up her eyes widened.

_"Oh my gosh!"_ she gasped, "_I-It is the first edition of Spider man,"_ her almond shaped eyes looked at the magazine as if it were the most prized possession in the world.

_"Oh my gosh!"_ She yelled again jumping up and down, _"it's the first edition of Spiderman the 1962 edition!"_ smiled then spun around handing it to Sam who was now in front of her.

_"Yeah,"_ he replied nonchalantly, _"it's one of the-"_

_"Rarest comics in the world!"_ Mercedes completed his sentence.

_"Hey…yeah, how do you know?!"_ Sam looked at her inquisitively.

_"Because, look!"_ Mercedes ran to grab her satchel and took out her almanac, as an almost austere persona overtook her, looking quite serious at Sam she methodically flipped through the pages pressing her glasses closer to the bridge of her nose and responded ever so sternly,

_"Ok Mr Evans, this is my comic inventory and look at this page…see…there is only one other rare Spiderman comic it was the 1932 edition…"_ then she quickly closed it and spoke firmly once again, _"I belong to the Mountain View Comic Book Club. We are serious, and I mean serious aficionados of the Comic book Empire."_

_"Afici- what?" _Sam smirked

_"Aficionados…aka enthusiast, devotees, etcetera, etcetera, the keepers of the flame." _She solemnly responded.

Sam wanted to giggle at her solemnity but held his laughter. He thought he was a comic book geek but she took the cake. He eyed her seriousness and thought, _she is really kind of cute…eww, did I actually think that…stop it, stop that right now, Sam Evans' _he chastised himself.

Then as Mercedes returned her almanac to its home her persona changed again and she gazed out into the distance in wonderment. _"You are so lucky, Mr Evans"._

_"Here, you can have it if you want,"_ he smiled.

_"Oh no…I can't take it Mr Evans…Hell to the Nah. That is one expensive comic there sir!"_ she retorted.

Sam chuckled at her expression. Mercedes sat back down on her blanket once again her face still filled with awe. She was almost in a trance like state.

_"Hey, are you ok?"_ Sam walked toward her and snapped his fingers in front of her. Mercedes broke from her trance and smiled.

_"Oh Mr Evans"_ she smiled_. "Thank you!"_ And gave him a quick hug, but jumped instantly as that warm feeling enveloped her again and realised what she was doing.

She then smiled and said. "_Oh...this is the greatest day of my life…I touched it…oh, I have to tell my friends at the club…they will be amazed!"_

Mercedes proceeded to collect her possessions and quickly headed to the staff quarters on the opposite side of Waverly Mansion.

Sam stood upright and ran his fingers through his blond locks.

_"What on earth just happened?"_ he thought to himself.

….

Sam lay in his bed thoroughly scolding himself for being a blithering mess when it came to Mercedes Jones. Sam didn't even like to say her name because just the mention of it made him buckle. After chastising his weakness when it came to her for a good hour he smiled as he thought of the first time he met Mercedes Jones.

Sam's parents did not fraternize with the help. And nor did Sam really except for that one day where fate pulled them together. Since they first met Sam would find Mercedes in her same spot. Each time he would bring a new comic or they would just sit and chat about super hero trivia or anything else which came to mind. Sam would never admit it but he enjoyed spending time with Mercedes Jones, however, being with her, kind of scared him too. The day they met at that spot Sam was actually quite concerned and wanted to see if she was ok but pride and ignorance overcame him. He had rarely spoken to any one of another race. Not Japanese or Chinese, no one. He only spoke to true blue Americans as his father would put it, whatever that meant.

Sam noticed everything that day, he noticed the yellow sundress she wore which had flecks of blue, he noticed the weaved brown woolen throw she sat on, he noticed the brown satchel which sat to her right side, he even noticed the title of the book she was reading. But most of all he noticed her warm beautiful brown eyes which almost glistened against the sun's rays, in a few seconds Sam was captivated by Mercedes and he so wanted to check to see if she was ok but realized who he was and the expectations of he and his family, so he quickly readjusted his thinking, collected himself and mentally repeated…_stop that stop that right now Sam Evans forget all that, objective number one find the ball and live in reality, think reasonably Sam._

Therefore from that day on Sam always felt he had to try to reason his attraction to Mercedes. If Sam couldn't find reason he created one. One time his school project was to focus on historical events in America. Sam decided to focus on African American History. Not that he actually cared but he needed a reason to excuse his stalker like behavior with Mercedes.

Sam found his time with Mercedes to be very-he wasn't quite sure how to deem it, interesting? She was very interesting. She enjoyed what he enjoyed and she even laughed at his impressions, she was funny, quirky and they had so much in common. Trying profusely to condone their relationship Sam Evans thought_, ok Evans, get as much info for your research, this is good for my research_, he thought_._ Suffice to say he actually received a D minus but deserved a Z minus. His paper was a dismal failure because it required so much more than the doodling's of Mercedes Jones and the Jones family.

The more time he spent with Mercedes the more enamored he became with her. But he could not bring himself to admit his feelings for her. Each day he tried to find a reasonable excuse after another to be with her.

…..

Mercedes couldn't believe that this young man before her was an Evans. They spoke so casually. Maybe too casually for her liking and she couldn't believe he seemed so nice. She didn't even have to continue her mantra to pervade hate. They joked about their first meeting and his callous attitude. And Mercedes would always greet him with _"are you still an obnoxious jerk, Sam Evans?_"

…..

Mercedes and Sam spent as much time together over the summer as they could. They enjoyed each other's company. Sometimes, however, their relationship was strained as reality reared its ugly head.

_"Damn, he's gonna miss!"_ Sam shook his head in frustration.

Sam and Mercedes sat in the employee's entertainment lounge watching the New York Yankees versus the Oakland Athletics playoffs, the 15 year olds sat eyes glued to the television set.

Then suddenly without warning Sam yelled, _"C'mon you black b-! "_

_"Sam Evans you had better choose your words carefully!"_ Mercedes yelled.

_"Shit, sorry, Mercy. I forgot you were here!" _

Mercedes huffed. Stood and quickly strode to the door.

_"C'mon Mercy…don't go…you know I never meant it." _

With that the door slammed in his face and Mercedes was gone. Sam wanted to watch the rest of the game but he knew he had a mission to complete. He ran after her.

_"I'm so sorry Mercy…please…stop Mercy. You know I don't mean anything by what I say. I just don't know how to stop it!" _

Mercedes stood before him, a scowl on her face and arms crossed sternly in front of her. "_So if I wasn't here Sam Evans you would have said it?" _

Sam rubbed his forehead in frustration looked in Mercedes eyes. Eyes he knew he couldn't lie to.

_"Yeah, I guess I probably would have,"_ He whispered.

_"Sam Evans, I do not know why I am your friend, I must need a brain transplant, you are a damn bigot and an out an out racist!" _She screamed.

_"No, I am not." _Sam grumbled_, "some of my best friends are black!" _he grimaced.

Mercedes stomped her foot, "_I am your only black friend and the only other minorities you interact with are those who work for you and your family, and that's just to spew orders. Come to think of it Sam, if this is how you always feel why do you always hang around me?_

_"B-because…you're fun!"_ He apprehensively replied.

_"But I am also black Sam or are you blind_."

_"I don't care, I don't see what colour you are!" _

_"You don't see colour?! Then why did you see his colour when he missed the ball then? Why didn't you say something else, why refer to his colour?"_

_"I…ur…um I don't know it's a habit I guess, I never meant anything by it_."

_"Well habit or not Sam it is unacceptable, you had better wake up and smell the coffee cause that's the colour I am and the way you denigrate black people or any other people denigrates me too." _

Sam pushed his hands into his jean pockets and bit his bottom lip, "_I'm sorry Mercy but I don't know- I don't-"_

Mercedes huffed in frustration, then breathed in, silently chanting her mantra, _help me Jesus_, which became focal in times such as these. Then finally spoke.

"_Look Sam, we are from totally different worlds, maybe in another universe this could work better but frankly I have put up with your little snide remarks about different ethnicities and Sam Evans I have had it up to here,"_ she motioned lifting her right hand high above her head.

_"What does that mean Mercy, does that mean you won't be my f-friend anymore?"_ He stumbled.

_"I don't know what it means!" _she finally huffed.

_"I could try better_?" Sam whispered.

Mercedes took a deep breath then exhaled, "_You better try super hard Sam,"_ looking up in the air for inspiration she then breathed, "_please Sam, please just try."_

_"Ok Mercy, I have been trying and promise I will keep trying, but…you know I'm a lot better than when you first met me don't you think?" _he whispered peering through his blond locks which had fallen in front of his eyes hindering his vision.

Mercedes frowned then moved toward him and taking him in her arms.

_"Yeah Sammy, I know you try,"_ she breathed.

…

17 year old Mercedes sat on the lawn with another novel, quietly humming a tune while she read. Suddenly she heard that familiar voice once again.

_"Hello stranger_."

Mercedes smiled "_Sam!"_ She jumped and placed her arms around his neck. "_Are you still an obnoxious jerk, Sammy?" _

_"Yep…true to form, Mercy. You know me." _Sam smirked.

Mercedes always spent spring break in Tennessee but now lived in Lima with her grandparents. She was now a senior at Lima High. Sam recalled the day she told him she was going to live with her grandparents.

_It was the day after Mercedes celebrated her 16__th__ birthday. Sam and Mercedes played baseball in the yard. Sam practising his baseball pitches for his team. _

_As Mercedes and Sam tossed the ball to and fro, Mercedes decided to bring up her moving. She didn't want to move, because she knew she would miss Sam too much, sure he could be cold and callous at times and could be a true blue bigot, but he made her laugh and they had fun so yes, she would miss him. _

_Mercedes parents insisted she move to Lima. Things at the Evans household were getting more and more complicated as Dwight Evans became ill and tension filled the air. Mr and Mrs Jones were tired of the snide remarks they received, they were tired of being treated like second class citizens. Mr and Mrs Jones knew they needed the employment but they did not want their daughter to be part of the Evans life anymore. They had endured the Evans distain for other races and knew how headstrong their daughter was and that it would only be time before she would go loggerheads with the Evans family, so they decided to protect her. There was no ifs, but's or maybe's. Mercedes was going no matter what. _

_As the baseball met her mitt covered hand Mercedes held it._

_"Here throw me the ball!" Sam smiled. _

_She threw it to him then they continued to toss it back and forth. _

_Ok Sam, she thought, here goes. "Sam!" she began._

_"Yep Mercy," he smiled._

_"I'm moving to Lima." _

_Sam allowed the ball to zip pass as he stood dumbfounded staring straight into Mercedes eyes. _

_"Wh-what did you say Mercy?!" _

_Mercedes stepped closer toward Sam casting her eyes toward the ground. _

_"I'm moving to Lima," she whispered. _

_"As in…Ohio?" He queried. _

_"Y-yes," she hesitantly replied._

_Sam didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do but what he did next he wished he had never done. Sam turned around and strode angrily to his home. Mercedes followed him, tears in her eyes. _

_"Sammy, talk to me, please! PLEASE Sammy. Look I'll be back every spring break. I promise. We can write to each other and…and-"_

_Mercedes tried desperately to keep up with Sam and explain solutions to continue their friendship at the same time. Sam walked through the front doors and slammed them shut preventing Mercedes from following him any further. He walked directly to his room and sat seething and practically speechless staring aimlessly out his balcony windows._

_Sam never realised but that would be the last time he would see Mercedes for some time. That day was to be her last day in Tennessee. When Sam had calmed down 24 hours later he walked to their area of the garden to find Mercedes was nowhere to be found. He walked around the grounds desperately trying to find her and happened across Mr Jones tending one of the flower beds. _

_"Hello Mr Evans," Mr Jones grumbled._

_"Hello M-Mr Jones," Sam stammered. _

_Sam was wracked with nerves. He needed to find out where Mercedes was but didn't know how to ask him. He was too afraid to ask him. As if Mr Jones could read his mind, he ceased his work and looked up toward the young figure standing before him. _

_"Mr Evans, if you are looking for Mercedes she left for Lima this morning." _

_"Who?" Sam lied, "I-I'm not looking for anyone." _

_Mr Jones turned back to his task and mumbled, "True Evans style." _

_Sam turned around and ran back to their spot in the garden, jaw fixed and paced back and forth, don't you dare cry! He growled, don't you dare cry, Sam Evans. Then he stopped pacing and looked hesitantly at the spot where Mercedes always sat and Sam Evans did what he had been trying to prevent, Sam sobbed, he sobbed incessantly and cried, "I'm sorry Mercy. I'm sorry," and finally fell to his knees._

_…_

_Sam waited till spring break for Mercedes to return. It had been a long seven months. He tried sleuthing in his father's office for her number or even an address. Even his conniving hints toward Mercedes parents didn't budge a number from them. Little did he know was that all they wanted for him to do was ask. But stubbornness and pride was always Sam Evans downfall._

_Sam had missed Mercedes every day since she had left. He was supposed to go with a few of his friends to the Hamptons for spring break but decided against it. He wanted to see Mercedes. She had promised she would be back. And Sam would wait for her right in their garden until she returned. Sam never apologised for anything but now he felt he had to ask her forgiveness for being such an obnoxious pig the day she told him she was leaving. Sam shuddered each time he recollected the events of that day. _

_Therefore, Sam nervously sat in their spot in the rose garden waiting for the day that Mercedes would return. _

_No, I am not here waiting for her, he would justify, I just happen to be resting here, he thought. _

_Then his mind started to play havoc with him. _

_What if she doesn't come? What if she goes somewhere else for spring break? _

_Every day he sat in the same spot reading his comic books just waiting. But not waiting as he put it._

_One day, as he lay on the ground looking at the clouds he heard the all too familiar hum of Mercedes approaching the rose garden. Sam's heart began to race. He quickly stood tidying and checking his appearance. He was noticeably nervous. _

_What are you doing Evans? He scolded himself. You're acting like someone with a damn crush. Get a grip. Its only Mercedes! _

_Then his mind wandered, What if she hates me? I would hate me. What if? What if? _

_Before he could think any more there she stood. His green eyes met her beautiful brown eyes. And then she smiled her beautiful smile._

_"Sammy!" she screamed and ran towards him throwing her arms around his neck. "Are you still as obnoxious as ever, Sam Evans?" She beamed._

_He smiled back at her, "You know me, Mercy," and pulled her into an embrace. _

_Sam's mind was in a daze, he didn't want to admit how he was feeling but he was so ecstatic. He felt like re-enacting all those cliché moments you see in the movies, like shouting his happiness from the rooftops. Sam wanted to just take this moment and capture it, and just for a second, he wasn't Sam Evans the heir to the Evans Empire and just for a second he ignored the echoes of the years of subliminal racism etched within him. Right now, he was just Sam, just Sam with his dear friend Mercy. So as he held her he allowed himself to feel how he was feeling for that one brief moment, no excuses, no justification. _

_Who wants the Hamptons, he thought breathing in her scent, when I have Mercy. _

* * *

_**So there you have it! I hope it's ok. Please review/comment. Thank you so much for taking the time to read it. You are Beautifully Beautiful.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Yihaa! finally back on the net. Just want to thank all you beautiful people who have reviewed, read or favorited A.S.O.F. I am so blessed.**

**Thanks to my beautiful Beta Miss Rose...who powered through this looong chapter despite illness. Thank you, thank you.**

**I hope you enjoy the second chapter, sorry a lot of them may be a tad long..lol. I will endeavor to update a least once a week, fingers crossed, or more if I can. xx**

* * *

**Disclaimer: ****_Yep still don't own any of the characters, songs in this fic but oh how I wish I did._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Sign of Friendship**

_"Finn, if he is not performing then you will fire his ass!"_ Sam screamed across his office table, his face red with rage, "_Hell, I'll do it if you don't. We cannot have weak links, Finn. I don't care if he keeps a hundred starving orphans…if he isn't performing then he's gone. I pay people good money for results not to sit on their ass expecting a pity party."_

Finn turned slowly toward Sam's office door and mumbled. _"Nah, its ok, I can do this Evans, he will be gone by the end of the week." _

_"End of the day, and close the damn door on your way out!"_ Sam screamed.

Finn exited Sam's office, closed the door, leaned his back against its timber, gasped and covered his face with his hands.

_"Damn it Finn, what happened? Now he's in a bad mood! He was great last night. I even got to come into work a little later today. But you had to go and ruin it all!" _Quinn huffed.

_"He's always like this! What are you talking about?"_ Finn groaned and frustratingly wrung his hands.

_"Uh-uh…He's not when 'you know who' is in town."_ She smiled, "_I should ring her and get her to come up here right now. Then our day will be perfect."_

Finn grinned, "_So Cedes is in town? Whoa, when did she get in? H-how long is she here for?"_ He stammered.

_"So, Finny baby, you still have a thing for Mercedes too, huh?" _Sending him a mischievous smile.

_"Ah, don't even go there, Quinn. Evans would go ape if I dated Cedes." _Finn groaned whilst walking toward the hall.

_"Why? They aren't even an item; they are just 'friends',"_ she smirked.

_"Yeah, well you know how that plays out Quinny, we all know Evans is smitten with Cedes."_

_"Yeah, smitten and won't do anything about it. He is so pathetic, he is always going all goo-goo eyes over her and whenever someone even says he and Mercedes should date, he practically hurls."_

_"He's just denying it. You know, Cedes is going to be married with a hundred children before he ever admits he loves her."_ Finn rolled his eyes then a glazed look overcame them as he secretly imagined him and Mercedes at their beautiful home, a white picket fence and myriads of children running aimlessly around the yard.

_"I wish they would just get together. That would make my job so much better. He is such an asshole." _She grimaced, walked back to her desk and continued typing.

Finn laughed waved farewell to Quinn then walked down the narrow hall toward the elevator utterly frustrated. "_How am I going to fire Mr Briggs? He's been a loyal employee for Evans for over 50 years." _He huffed, "_Damn it Cedes, I wish you were here to talk some sense into him!"_

As he entered the elevator and leant against its mirrored tiles, he recalled the day he met Mercedes Jones.

_Sam and Finn made their way backstage. Mercedes had just finished singing to a packed house. Finn nervously wrung his hands taking deep breaths, quietly whispering, "It's only Mercedes Jones, just a friend of Evan's, nothing big." _

_Sam didn't know it but Finn was a huge fan of Mercedes. He had always wanted to meet her but couldn't believe that this was the day he had dreamed of. They flashed their backstage passes to the security guards and continued toward Mercedes dressing room. _

_As they moved closer to her dressing room door Finn could feel his face heat up. Oh. My. Gosh! He nervously huffed._

_Sam turned to Finn and looked at him inquisitively, "what's wrong with you?_

_"Oh...nothing." Finn nervously smiled._

_Flashing their passes again Sam knocked on the door, rat-tat-tat-tat- tat, pause, rat-tat-tat._

_Finn smirked at Sam. "Really, Evans, a secret knock?"_

_Sam glared at Finn and the smirk on Finns face soon disappeared and was quickly replaced with fear._

_Finn quickly recovered and concentrated on his mission staring anxiously at the dressing room door. A sign with Mercedes Jones in bright purple was inscribed upon it._

_Sam motioned to knock again, but Finn interrupted._

_"Um Evans, I-I have to tell you something."_

_Sam looked at Finn suspiciously_

_"Um I-I am really nervous because…" he hesitated then blurted out, "I am Mercedes Jones biggest fan and I think she is absolutely wonderful."_

_"What?!" Sam looked at him in astonishment._

_"Yes, it's true. Her favorite color is purple, her favorite food is tater tots, her first song to hit number 1 on the billboard charts was 'You'…I could do this all day if you want…but…I don't think I can enter…my legs aren't working."_

_Sam chuckled, "look Finn, she's just my friend, just think of her like that."_

_Sam raised his hand to knock again when Mercedes opened the door and threw her arms around his neck._

_"Sammy! Are you still the same obno-"_

_She was taken aback when she saw the tall young man standing to Sam's left._

_Sam placed an arm around her waist and said, "Mercedes Jones, this is our new employee, Finn Hudson. He's the new director of our Southern Office."_

_Mercedes moved to shake his hand, "Hi Mr Hudson, nice to meet you."_

_Finn stood glued to the floorboards eyes fixed forward as he quietly thought, Oh my gosh, she touched me…oh my g-_

_His thoughts of bliss were soon interrupted as Sam took his arm and pulled him into Mercedes dressing room._

_"Great concert, Mercy" Sam smiled as Mercedes went and fixed him a drink._

_"Thanks Sammy. I'm glad you enjoyed it," Handing Sam his Martini she then turned to Finn who had not moved from the spot Sam had placed him. _

_"What would you like to drink, Mr Hudson?" Mercedes smiled._

_Finn was in a daze and couldn't hear a word she said but looked longingly into her beautiful dark brown eyes._

_Mercedes turned to Sam sending him a concerned look, "Is he alright, Sammy?"_

_"Yeah…" Sam chuckled quickly gulping down his Martini, "But, I think he might be a little star struck."_

_"You're joking right?"_

_"Nope," Sam grinned._

_Mercedes took Finn by his hand again, sat him on the lounge directly behind her and went to fetch him a glass of water._

_When she returned, Finn had regained his senses and a silly love struck grin wrapped his entire face._

_Mercedes knelt in front of him handing him the water._

_"Are you ok, Mr Hudson?"_

_"Oh yes…I am just fine, Miss Jones," he smiled adoringly at her._

_Mercedes looked at Sam again and chuckled._

_Sam rolled his eyes. Walked to the bar and fixed himself another Martini._

_Then Finn finally stammered, "M-Miss Jones, I am one of your greatest fans, I really am!"_

_Mercedes beamed, "Look Finn, that's your name right? Just call me Mercedes. Anyone who is a friend of Sam's is a friend of mine."_

_"Actually, he's not my friend Mercy, he's my employee," Sam groaned, quickly guzzling down his second Martini and fixing another._

_Finn gazed longingly at Mercedes as he took a sip of the water he held within his hands. "Thank you Mercedes," he smiled silently applauding at how wonderfully her name slid of his tongue._

_Mercedes looked into his eyes, smiled then stood and went to the bar to fix herself an orange juice._

_Sam leant toward her, smiled and whispered, "He has it really bad, Mercy."_

_Mercedes smiled, looked Finn up and down and whispered, "He's really cute, Sam."_

_And just like that Sam put down his Martini, grabbed Finn by the arm and walked toward the door._

_"Sorry Mercy, we have to go!" Sam voiced quickly pushing Finn out the door._

_"Wh-what Sam, but you just got here?" She stammered._

_"Well, we have business, I'll ring you soon, Mercy, great concert by the way!" Sam cheered._

_Finn tried protesting, "wh-what are you talking about, Evans?"_

_And with that they were gone._

_Mercedes scrunched her eyebrows and folded her arms in disgust. "Damn you, Sam Evans!" She grunted._

_…_

_Sam and Finn sat in the limousine. Sam gazed out the window watching the city lamps as they returned to their Hotel._

_Finn sat dazed, staring out into the darkness. What the hell happened? He thought, nervously tapping his fingers on the leather upholstery._

_Sam continued to stare out the window then finally declared, "Mercedes Jones is off limits!" _

_"O-Oh sorry, Evans, I didn't know you two were dating." Finn sighed._

_"Ah…we aren't. Sh-She's just my friend, a-and…" Sam stumbled then regained his composure, "I do not believe in fraternisation amongst employees, it's part of company policy…" he then continued, "if the relationship should go awry it could affect ones commitment to their employer."_

_"L-Look…" throwing caution to the wind Finn apprehensively replied, "with all due respect Evans. I am sure Mercedes Jones is not an employee of the company."_

_Sam couldn't believe Finn dared a response and glared, "But she is a sponsor for one of our branches!"_

_Finn was on a roll now and kept throwing that caution to the wind, "Ok, whatever, but that would never happen, I would never mess things up. Does she have a boyfriend? I think I would make a great boyfriend and I would still complete my job, I think she likes me, you know we connected in there an-"_

_Sam turned to Finn, his eyes glaring, his jaw fixed, fists clenched and screamed, "NO!"_

_Finn quickly tensed, cast his eyes to the ground and never said another word about pursuing Mercedes after that but would often secretly dream of the day he would make her his._

…

After a couple of Years, Finn and Sam became better acquainted. 'Office Sam' was remarkably different at times from 'friend Sam' but now and then they would still be one in the same. Finn now considered Sam a close personal friend and shelved his dream to pursue a relationship with Mercedes…until now.

Finn stood in Sam's penthouse apartment fixing his tie, ready for a local charity concert with Mercedes as one of the focal performers. Finn had got to know Sam quite well and knew how much Sam loved Mercedes, but, he also knew that Sam was too afraid to commit to a real relationship with her.

Finn smiled as he ran his hand over his jacket and smirked, "_Ok Mr Evans, I'm sick of your procrastination, let's force your hand. You would definitely ask Mercedes out if you had real competition." _

Finn had watched each time Mercedes was attached to anyone. Sam would always find an excuse why anyone, was not the one for Mercedes. They were always, too poor, too tall; too short…_not that there were many suitors shorter than her_, too skinny, too fat, too ugly, too white, etcetera. No one was good enough. And he refused to meet any of her perspective or current boyfriends. So Finn decided to play his card and force Sam's hand, and get his dream date with Mercedes at the same time.

So he began_, "Sam, this is kind of personal, and please don't kill me, but why have you and Mercedes not dated?"_

Sam scoffed while tying his shoe laces_, "that's wrong in too many ways,"_ he chuckled_, "she's not even my type, she's just my f-friend." he stammered._

Finn smiled then replied, "_Ok… since she isn't your type and now that I know that she is no way an employee of the company, is it alright if I ask her out then?" _

Sam stiffened but then smiled, "_of course,"_ as a feeling of panic coursed through his body.

_"Ok then Evans, I am going to ask her out tonight!" _Finn beamed.

Sam gulped and feigned a smile. "_Y-yeah why not?" he stammered._

Sam then quickly made his way to his bedroom and slammed his room door shut.

…

Sam lay on his bed quietly thinking about Finns words. _Ok Evans, it's all good, you two are not an item nor will you ever. She is your friend and Finn is 'kind of' your friend,_ he thought. Tears pricked the edges of his eyes threatening to exit. _Oh Mercy, I wish we lived in that other universe. I wish it truly existed._

Sam always wanted the best for Mercedes. He never met any of her boyfriends because he never thought they added up to his ideal. But Finn was ok. Not only was he Sam's 'kind of' friend but Sam knew he could not fault him. He knew that if anyone would take care of Mercedes it would be Finn.

Sam sat up and reaffirmed, _it will be fine. Finn is a good guy for Mercy._

Just then Finn knocked on the door. "_Are you ok man? I hope you aren't upset because I'm intending to ask Cedes out." _He worried partially but soon smirked thinking this will surely force Sam's hand.

_"No I'm fine…"_ he lied_. "I'll be out soon."_

Finn smiled knowing what a liar Sam Evans was, and then cheered, "_Well, let's go Evans, we are going to be late."_ He quickly turned grabbing his wallet. _"Let the games begin,"_ he chuffed.

…..

The charity event was teaming with people.

After watching a few performances, Sam and Finn watched intently as Mercedes took her turn at centre stage. "_I would like to dedicate this to all those truly in love out there…"_ she winked at Sam. _"…this is what I consider the most beautiful song in the world and I hope you like it as much as I do." _  
The introduction began. Sam smiled in recognition. Then Mercedes began….

_I see us in the park …._

Sam smiled and tears pricked his eyes as he recalled the first time Mercedes sang what he considered also, the most beautiful song in the world.

_Mercedes sat in the garden desperately trying to strum the chords to the song she knew she had to learn for her Glee club performance._

_Sam watched intently._

_"Damn it!" she screamed as yet again she played the wrong note as her fingers were too short to reach the chords correctly. The 17 year old screamed in frustration and threw the guitar to the ground with a notable thud. "Damn it, Damn it!" She screamed, then she closed her eyes, took a deep breath and quietly chanted, "Lord help me, Lord grant me peace and serenity, Lord grant me p-"_

_Sam burst out laughing hysterically._

_Mercedes opened one eye and continued to chant, then noticing his rambunctious laughter was not going to subside she stopped and glared,_ _"What do you find so funny, Sam Evans?"_

_"You!" He smiled, his mischievous half smile looking back at her, "you're so funny!"_

_"Hardy ha... ha..." She mocked, "I am glad I amuse you so much."_

_"What are you doing anyway, Mercy? I've been watching you for an hour now and you are really frustrating the hell out of me. You shouldn't handle guitars like that. They are an art piece Mercy," Sam lay on his back and watched the clouds float by._

_Mercedes pushed the guitar to the side and lay beside him raising her hands up toward the clouds, tracing imaginary lines around their shapes._

_"Well…" she began, "I got this damn thing for the glee club coming up and we aren't allowed to use backing tracks or anything electronic. It has to be acoustically stuffy thingy's."_

_"What?" Sam turned his head and looked inquisitively at Mercedes._

_"Yeah well you know, we aren't allowed to use anything you have to plug in or stuff. You know, like we can only use drums, tambourines, acoustic guitars and whatever."_

_"Are you allowed to have someone else play for you?" _

_"Yeah, but we are not allowed to use the same people twice in a performance, why? I don't have a clue. By the time I settled on the acoustic guitar all my friends who could play were taken. So I am kind of leaning toward singing acapella or if push comes to shove the tambourine," she chuckled._

_"The tambourine, Mercy?!" Sam sat up and looked down toward Mercedes, "No, you need the guitar; you would sound beautiful with an acoustic guitar!"_

_"Well you've witnessed my fantastic guitar skills," she laughed propping herself up onto her elbows._

_"Are you allowed to have an outsider play for you?" he asked excitedly._

_"I don't know…" she lay down and retraced the clouds again, "…I guess so, they never said we couldn't."_

_"Then that's settled, I'll play for you!"_

_"Wh-what Sam?" Mercedes sat up quickly, "Can you play the guitar? You never said you could play the guitar!" Mercedes gasped looking at him in surprise._

_"You never asked! Watch and learn baby, I didn't do twelve years of guitar lessons for nothing," he smiled as he grabbed the abandoned instrument. "Now what song are you going to sing?" _

_"It's c-called 'Knocks me off my feet' by Stevie Wonder," she stammered_

_"Ok I don't know that song. But sing it for me Mercy and I'll follow on the guitar,"_

_Mercedes sat up and began to sing, apprehensively looking at Sam._

_I see us in the park _

_Sam listened then began picking the guitar._

_Strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head  
And words from our hearts  
Told only to the wind felt even without being said _

_Sam continued as Mercedes turned and smiled, Sam smiled back._

_I don't want to bore you with my trouble  
But there's somethin 'bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
There's somethin'bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
Knocks me off my feet _

_Sam played note for note and intently listened to the words at the same time, tears began form at his eyes so he lowered his gaze and continued to play._

I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
More and more…

_Sam was beside himself after he heard the chorus and by the time the song finished he was astounded, they both were. The words conveyed, were exactly how he felt about Mercedes and exactly how she never realised she felt about him until now. Their eyes locked and for a brief second they were mesmerized._

_Oh my... Sam thought, that had to be the most perfect song in the world, then Sam willed himself to move so he cast his eyes toward the ground and looked at well, nothing, then moved the guitar to the side, and said, "yeah um so Mercy I can p-play for you if you want?"_

_Mercedes was still dazed then smiled and started picking imaginary lint off her jeans. "Um...yes please Sam, I w-would really appreciate it. You play so beautifully, I um-"_

_And then there was silence as Sam knew instantly how much he loved Mercedes and could see that she felt the same, and Mercedes knew instantly as to how she felt for Sam and that he felt the same feelings which mirrored the lyrics from the song. One line particularly stood out and pretty much summed up what they already knew._

_'And words from our hearts, told only to the wind felt even without being said'. _

_The two sat dumfounded at what had actually occurred, a song gifted only from God. Mercedes had chosen the song but she did not realise the magnitude of what it meant to her until she sung it with Sam, Sam could not have picked a more appropriate song to relay his true feelings for Mercedes._

_Sam accompanied Mercedes for her performance in Lima which was a resounding success, but paled in comparison to the feelings they shared to what they both silently deemed their song and the day they realized their unspoken love for each other. A love that Sam and Mercedes knew Sam could never bring himself to reveal and a love Mercedes knew would only end in heartache._

_….._

As he listened to their song tears threatened to escape as a pang of regret weighed heavily on Sam's heart. Pushing away the desire to weep Sam turned, eyeing Mercedes after her set, walked toward her and kissed her on the cheek and cheered. "_You were wonderful tonight Mercy, I adore that song."_

_"Thanks Sammy, you know I do too," _she pause to enjoy his kiss then continued,_ "and that was amazing, gifting that money to the American Cancer Society on behalf of my uncle, thank you so much. It was truly a beautiful thing to do."_ Mercedes wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him a big hug.

_"Nothing to it Mercy, It was a privilege. I know how devastated you were when you lost your uncle Wade. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. Hopefully it will help the Cancer Society in some way."_

Mercedes rested her head on his chest and whispered, _"thank you, Sammy."_

Sam fell into her embrace and they were transported to another world. For a second that alternate universe existed once again.

Then _he_ turned up, which Sam knew was inevitable, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

_"Hey Cedes…"_ Finn smiled, "_you killed it tonight."_ He leaned forward and gave Mercedes a soft kiss on her cheek. Making sure his lips stayed attached to her warm cheek for a few seconds.

Sam openly grimaced and thought, _ok maybe this isn't a good idea._

Then Finn began clearing his throat, _"hmm…Cedes I need to ask you something?_

Sam shifted slightly in preparation for his exit.

_"Don't go, Sam!"_ Finn cheered, and grabbed his arm. Sam looked at his hand in disgust and Finn quickly withdrew it.

Finn saddled up next to Mercedes then began, "_Um Cedes I was wanting to-"_

Suddenly a handsome, tall, dark haired young man with dreads slipped his hand into Mercedes.

Mercedes smiled but anxiously looked at Sam. Then finally she beamed, _"Sam, Finn, I would like you to meet, Joe Hart."_

_"Joe?!"_ Both Sam and Mike gasped in unison.

_"Yeah, Joe helped organise this event, he just returned from Germany from a Cancer awareness conference, he has such a big heart, get it…" _she snickered,_ "hart as in heart."_

But no one seemed amused or to '_get it'_ except Joe who was grinning from ear to ear.

Joe extended his hand to a dumbfounded Finn and a dumbstruck Sam. Their mouths gaped in astonishment. Finn acknowledged him and took his hand. Sam ignored it, crossed his arms and waited.

Joe didn't know what to do with his unacknowledged hand so he quickly placed it firmly in his pocket. Then he began smiling from ear to ear_, "Mr Evans, it is a privilege to meet you and thank you so much for your more than generous donation to the cause. We are indebted to you."_

Sam said nothing, he didn't return his smile, he never snarled, he never spoke, he just waited.

Finn began notably shocked, _"a-are you two…you know?"_

Mercedes smiled, "_aha,_" she nodded. Then nervously shot a glance at Sam again.

Joe lent forward and kissed Mercedes on the top of her head.

Sam flinched, unfolded then refolded his arms and then began, "_So, Mr Joe Hart-"_

Finn stepped backward out of the line of fire and Mercedes gently touched Sam on the arm and said, "_Please Sam-"_

_"No Mercy,"_ Sam continued, _"Mercy knows I do not do the whole meeting of the boyfriend thing. Not in public, not in private, not at all."_

_"Sam!"_ Mercedes intervened.

_"No Mercy, you know me and you know what will happen…" _Then he moved closer to Joe and wiped imaginary lint from the shoulder of Joe's jacket, stared directly in his eyes, his green eyes piercing Joe's very soul, and very controlled, very subdued he started_, "I do not meet Mercy's boyfriends because if I meet them I will have to investigate them…" _Then he smirked._ "And if there is anything, anything in your life that will effect or hurt Mercedes I will find it. And if it is detrimental to her happiness then I will hunt you down and kill you."_ Then Sam stepped back and refolded his arms again.

Joe looked at Sam in disbelief, Sam glared at Joe, then Joe looked at Mercedes, then back to Sam, Finn looked at both of them and gasped.

Sam then turned and walked away.

Finn stood stunned, feigned a smile then quickly said, "_Nice meeting you Joe, Cedes great set, I'll see you later," _and ran to catch up to Sam.

_"Oh hell to the nah!"_ Mercedes screamed, then feigned a smile and quietly turned to Joe and quietly said, "_I am so sorry about that, it is unacceptable behavior, I'll just go and sort this out, is that ok darling?" _Then she quickly added after kissing Joe chastely on the lips, "_Sam is really a good guy honestly."_

Joe was too stunned to say a word but nodded his head yes.

Mercedes caught up with Sam, Finn in tow and grabbed his hand. "_You're coming with me Sam Evans!"_ and lead him to the outside balcony. Finn quickly veered off to the bar.

As they stood outside on the balcony Mercedes sent up a quick prayer knowing she wanted to pummel Sam, then she started, "_Sam that was utterly disgusting!"_

_"You knew I would do that Mercy."_

_"I know…but you shouldn't have-"_

_"I told you I do not want to meet your boyfriends ever, hell you never even told me about him!"_

_"Yeah well, I don't want you to meet them either, but this wasn't planned."_

_"Hello Mercy, this is a charity event and your boyfriend organised it so how the hell did you not know we would meet!"_

_"I guess, I never thought," _She huffed "_but you need to stop threatening my boyfriends. I'm never gonna get married at this rate," _she grimaced."

_"Why didn't you tell me about Joe?"_

_"I-I was going to, but we've only been dating a short time. I kind of thought it wouldn't last."_

Sam watched Mercedes as she moved uncomfortably, wringing her hands together.

Sam couldn't bear to see her in pain. He took her hands in his. "_Mercy," he whispered. "…I will apologize to you but do not expect me to apologize to him."_

_"But-"_

_"Mercy, remember that guy in high school who broke your heart? He was trash, a two timing hoe, and he hurt you big time. I don't want to see you broken like that again. You are my rock Mercy. You are always there when I need you, hell you're the only one who is there other than Stacy and Stevie and when I am down you make me feel better. But that time when he hurt you, you were a mess and that is never going to happen again as long as I breathe." _Sam wrapped his arms around her and held her in a deep embrace. "_Please allow me this moment of stupidity Mercy. I know it's not right, but damned if I want to see you hurt like that again…besides, if you believe he's all heart like you say he is…" _he snickered,_ "then it will all be fine and I won't have to kill him immediately."_

Mercedes head was leaning on Sam's broad chest and she smiled, _"you should still apologize."_

_"You know that will never happen, Mercy."_

She punched him lightly on his arm, "_You know you don't have to protect me, I can fight my own battles, Sam Evans."_

_"I know Mercy,"_ he whispered kissing the top of her head_, "If anyone can it's you but sometimes you need to step aside and let your knight in shining armor fight for you,"_ he added lifting his arms out to his side before doing a brief curtsy.

_"Oh yes, my knight in stubborn, arrogant armor,"_ she chuckled mockingly fluttering her eyelashes.

_"You know me, Mercy,"_ he smiled.

_"I do Sammy,"_ she took his hand and they both returned to the event fingers entwined.

…

When they entered the venue Mercedes spotted Joe across the room standing near the stage where a band played.

_"I have to go, Sam,"_ she smiled

Sam smiled, took her hand and kissed it lightly, _"have a lovely evening, Mercy."_

Mercedes curtsied, smiled then spun around, walking briskly toward Joe.

Sam spotted Finn at the bar and walked toward him.

When he arrived at Finn's side two buxom blondes gravitated immediately to them. Sam rolled his eyes.

_"Hello there_," one of the blondes saddled up to Sam and traced her hand up his muscular arm.

Sam turned and glared at the blonde, "_I did not give you permission to touch me, so step the hell away!"_

The blonde ignored his plea.

Finn moved toward the blonde and whispered, "_You better listen to him cos he really does means it!"_

The blonde stopped her attention, huffed, spun around and both blondes disappeared quickly from their sights.

Sam and Finn continued to sit at the bar and began drinking their way into oblivion, Well Sam more than Finn.

_"I can't believe it! Where the hell did he come from? I've never heard of him."_ Finn grumbled.

_"You're telling me…I'm her best friend!"_ Sam groaned.

_"Thank goodness I never made an idiot of myself and asked her out, game set and match to Joe Hart."_ Finn snapped swigging his vodka.

Sam sat despondent on the bar stall looking at his glass of scotch not saying a word.

Sam drank nonstop after he left Mercedes and watched her walk toward tarantula head. Finn's new nick name for Joe. The two of them drank until they were stumbling out of the venue; well Sam was thrown out.

Finn and Sam made it to Sam's penthouse and Sam went toward the bar to fix them a drink,

_"Ok F-fin Hudson, wh-what's your poison?"_ he slurred.

_"No thanks Evans, I've had enough."_ Finn mumbled.

Sam continued to drink while Finn lay on the lounge willing himself to sleep. Sam was totally drunk; he could hardly stand and amused himself by throwing cocktail umbrellas into an empty cup which sat in front of him.

_"Hey Finn, let's go out. Come on!"_ Sam slurred.

_"I'm tired, Evans." _Finn mumbled.

_"Come on! Let's go somewhere!"_ he groaned, trying to pull Finn of the lounge.

_"Nah, besides, I feel like crap. I had this great plan that I would be with Cedes right now, not you." _Finn groaned.

Sam froze at his response then lowered his head, fell to his knees and sobbed.

_"Hey…" _Finn moved toward his friend and placed a reassuring arm around him_, "what's up Evans?"_ He slurred.

_"I-I love Mercedes, Finn, I love her so much it hurts." _Sam breathed burying his face in his hands.

_"I knew it, I knew it!" _Finn quickly sat up, pointing his finger knowingly at Sam, "_That's the only reason I was gonna ask her out, to make you so jealous that you would have to declare your love to her,"_

_"Y-you mean you didn't really w-want to date her, you were just p-pretending?" _Sam raised his head and looked at Finn.

_"Nah that's not true, of course I did, but then I could actually kill two birds with one stone.  
Get my dream date with Cedes and somehow get you and her together, which sounds kind of weird. But you know, if the jealousy card didn't work on you I was quite prepared to marry her and we would live happily ever after, have a white picket fence and hordes of children." _Finn grinned.

Sam chuckled then smiled, "_Oh Finn, I wish I could dream like that about her_."

_"You can Evans, you need to, everyone who knows you, knows how much you love her. Why don't you just tell her?"_

_"What are you talking about, everyone? "_

_"Yep everyone, so why not bite the bullet and tell her how you feel man."_

_"C-cos it wouldn't work."_

_"How do you know unless you try Evans"_

_"My family, wh-who I am, the expectations, we have never ever married anyone outside our race, never, Mercy goes against everything the Evans name stands for!"_

_"Well Evans all I can say is this, if you truly love her then and you aren't prepared to shove that load of bull in a hole and bury it, then be prepared to lose her, because, if I don't marry her then some other lucky guy will."_

Sam sobbed uncontrollably. "_I know_," Sam wept "_I know!_"

Lying back on the lounge, Finn patted his friend on the back. "_It will be ok Evans. When I marry her you can be my best man and cringe while we are giving our heartfelt vows," _he chuffed.

Sam laughed wiping away his tears. "_And before you say I do, you will be dead, a messed up heap on the floor, then I will pick up the ring, place it on her finger and then Mercy and I will live happily ever after."_

_"Well at least you're starting to dream… but… whatever Evans_," Finn chuckled, "_whatever!"_

_"Finn?!" _Sam huffed moving to lie down upon the carpet.

_"Yeah Evans,"_

_"You know if you tell a soul about tonight I will have to kill you, right?" _Sam smirked.

_"Yep…I kind of figured that," _Finn grinned.

They both silently smiled then quickly fell asleep. Sam sprawled out on the floor and Finn laid out in a drunken stupor on the lounge.

…..

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location.

A lone figure sat at its make shift table within a small dilapidated house. Along the ragged walls of the small hut were mounted various animals busts. To the right sat a savage 110 hunting rifle, the stench of tobacco filled the air. A warm fire blazed in the background. The crunch of rustling paper, the snip snapping of scissors mixed with the hum of the song green sleeves which bleared from a small radio haphazardly balanced on a pile of tattered magazines, filled the air.

Suddenly the buzz of a phone could be heard,

_"Yes,"_ the receiver responded. "_I am completing the fifth letter as we speak. It will be ready to go tonight." _

_"Yes, I will do that. But I want to up the price."_

_"I will not carry it through unless you agree to my previous price."_

_"That's my price; I know you can afford it."_

_"No I will not change it. I want half now and the rest after I complete the job_."

_"I expect it in my Bank account in the next 20 minutes."_

_"Yes, the target will be a thing of the past." _

_"Good doing business with you."_

Then once again the sound of rustling paper, the snipping of scissors mixed with the hum of the song green sleeves continued.

Then finally the dark figure lifted the imagined masterpiece, and smiled.

Plastered upon a black background the letters cut from various magazines were the following words,

BYE BYE BLACK BIRD

MERCEDES JONES

YOU R DEAD

* * *

**_Before I forget...I would like to thank those reviewers who I could not respond to. Thanks soo much, your reviews are priceless. To Velvet Maxi..you must be a mind reader..hehehehe! Thank you :) Thanks for your reviews...they are really encouraging :)_**

**Once again blessings and goodness to you all xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone...here is chapter 3, it was actually a lot longer than this but I thought I better cut it in half, so I will post chapter 4 very soon.**

**Thanks again to all of you wonderful people who have reviewed..your comments are like fine gold.**

**To those who have read, Favorited, followed and alerted ASOF, humble thanks always.**

**Congratulations to the lovely Rose on your new position. You will always be my beta. Blessings and goodness forever.**

**_Disclaimer: As usual...I own no characters in this fic...but would love to:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 3 A Sign of friendship**

Mercedes surveyed the area before her, then smiled, _"oh Kurt, I think this will be the best possible venue for my twilight concert. It is so beautiful."_

Kurt saddled up next to her as they viewed the beautiful gardens set in a secluded area of Central Park. A small brook glistened as it meandered through a narrow valley. The beautiful blooms which hugged its edges perfumed the air. Tall stately trees stood majestically, beyond the brook, as the cool breeze lightly danced upon their branches.

_"Hmmm, Mercy-me…I think you are absolutely correct. This is the perfect place_." He squealed and clapped his hands, _"Oh, I must ring Blaine and tell him where we are," _Kurt chuffed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes then smiled.

As she listened to her dear friend chat incessantly to his husband Mercedes looked out over the tranquil setting.

Many thoughts ran through her mind. First thankfulness, then joy and finally fear. Thankfulness, for the blessings she had. Joy, that was provided by those around her and fear of the future. Mainly fear of not knowing what the future could bring. Finally, after much thought she concluded, _every day is such a blessing_ she smiled. _There is no need to fear Mercedes Jones_.

At that Mercedes opened her hand bag, pulled out a handful of mail and walked toward the bin located near the small brook. She had held onto them with the intention of showing Sam. But she knew Sam's temper; she knew if he had a fixed objective in his mind he would be relentless. _Everything will be alright_ she decided. _Don't worry Mercedes._

Mercedes had been receiving death threats since the beginning her career. The recent threats she held in her hand were no different, or were they? The thought of them sent shivers down her spine.

As she was about to toss the mail into the bin, Kurt spied her actions.

_"Mercedes Jones freeze right there!"_ Mercedes stopped at first then quickly threw the letters into the basket. Kurt ended his call, ran to the manky receptacle, took out his handkerchief and cautiously fished the mail out. "_This is just nasty Mercy-me!"_ he grimaced.

On seeing the correspondence he noted the large letters stating 'You R Dead.'

_"What the Hell? What the hell is this Mercedes Jones?" _Kurt screamed.

"_N-nothing K-Kurt,"_ she stammered.

_"These are going straight to the police. I am ringing them right now!"_ Kurt growled, tentatively wrapping them in his handkerchief.

_"Look, Kurt, you know we have rung the police a million times about these silly letters."_

_"When on earth, did you receive these ones Mercy-me? These are NOT silly letters…they are serious, they are death threats! Dam it Mercedes Jones you have to take this seriously!" _Kurt scowled.

_"Look the police can't find those responsible. They never do!" _Mercedes frowned.

_"Mercy-me you need to tell Sam. He will make sure they find the culprits. Dam you Mercedes Jones you should NEVER HIDE THEM!"_

_"I wasn't hiding them. I'm just sick of them." _Mercedes groaned.

_"Your life is in danger Mercy-me! There could be someone ready to eliminate you as we speak." _Kurt began perusing the area for possible suspects.

They both scanned the area eying a child and a middle aged woman as they ambled along the concrete path, a number of children as they played happily beside the babbling brook and an elderly gentleman as he tenderly feed the voracious ducks.

Kurt spied the elderly gentleman. _"Look at that old man for instance. He could be a hit man."_

_"Well I can't see that he has a weapon," _Mercedes smiled, squinting at the elderly gentleman.

_"That's the thing Mercy-me you would never know. He's certainly not gonna have a rifle sitting next to him on the park bench is he? _He growled rolling his eyes.

_"It looks like he has breadcrumbs in that packet." _Mercedes giggled.

_"That's what they want you to see dam it…Right that's it!"_ he took Mercedes by the arm and quickly pulled her back to his vehicle which sat near the park, all the time surveying the area suspiciously for any unseemly characters.

Mercedes chuckled, "_you are so funny Kurt_."

_"It is not meant to be funny Mercy-me! I am deadly serious."_

Her laughter soon disappeared when she saw tears in his eyes.

Quickly pushing her into his vehicle, he closed the car door and they hastily made their exit.

_"We cannot do anymore of these covert missions Mercy-me, you have to stay with the body guards, you have too!" _Kurt looked seriously at her as tears fell freely down his cheeks.

Mercedes took his hand.

_"I don't know what I would do if I lost you Mercy-me. I really don't. You must tell people when you get these death threats. Please Mercedes please. Dam it! I thought you had people handling your mail?"_

_"I do, but I asked them to ensure they gave these threats directly to me and…ok, I will tell you next time I receive any more. I'm sorry Kurt." _

_"I'm giving these letters to the police."_

_"Ok Kurt. I'm so sorry I never told you."_ Mercedes lowered her head.

_"Look Mercy-me, you underestimate the amount of people who would be devastated if anything happened to you._ _You must take this seriously if not for the sake of yourself for the sake of your family and friends and everyone who love you baby._ _Please!"_ He huffed then continued, "_And you need to tell Sam and if you don't tell him soon, I will."_

_"I w-will but he is so busy,"_ Mercedes hesitated.

_"You know he will drop everything for this Mercy-me."_

_"I know and that's why I don't want to tell him. He is driven Kurt he will not rest and I mean literally not rest until he hunts them down. I can't do that to him."_

_"He would want to do it Mercy-me,"_

_"I know, but…look let's just leave it to the police and I promise I will tell Sam soon."_

_"Ok, I love you Mercy-me."_

_"I love you too Kurt,"_

Kurt smiled briefly at Mercedes, and then they locked hands together as he drove directly to the Hotel.

….

On their return, Mercedes hugged and kissed her friend farewell and entered the hotel. Kurt watched to make sure she was safe in the hotel foyer before he left.

When she got to her room Mercedes was greeted by Joe's warm embrace. Joe had been back a couple of days now from Amsterdam after attending yet another Conference.

_"Hey baby!" _he smiled kissing her softly on her cheek_, "how was your time at the park. Did you find a good venue for your twilight concert?"_

Mercedes took his hand, "_Yeah, I think we found just the spot it is so beautiful. How was your day darling did you complete that report you needed to do?"_

_"Aha….and now we are both free to spend the rest of the day with each other,"_ Joe grinned wrapping his arms around Mercedes.

Mercedes slid her arms around his waist and breathed, "_yeah darling, just you and I."_

They both held each other in a warm embrace as Joe gently kissed her upon her soft dark locks.

_"This is really nice Joe,"_ Mercedes breathed, gazing into his eyes.

Joe smiled then kissed her passionately.

Since the night of the fundraiser, except for his few trips abroad, Joe and Mercedes had been inseparable. Mercedes felt contended. Within the six months they spent together she felt she could truly settle in with Joe. He made her feel so good, so wanted and so complete. She appreciated the simple things she could do with him. He took her to all his charity functions. They would go to dinner together, walk hand in hand down town, or just spend a day at the park.

Mercedes loved Sam. But she knew that she would never do those things with him. Yes, they spent time together. But it was usually at home or if they did go out it would be at some secluded restaurant. She knew her and Sam had a strong connection, something no one could break. But being with Joe she felt free, no hiding, and no problems. Mercedes felt she was truly happy.

_"You make me so happy Joe Hart,"_ she breathed.

_"I love you Mercedes Jones,"_ Joe whispered and held her close in his arms.

….

_"It took you five months, FIVE DAM MONTHS to find out something as simple as that! Hell, how could you miss it? There is no excuse!"_ Sam shrieked as he spoke to the person on the other side of the line, and then slammed the phone several times into its cradle before finally grabbing it and throwing it across the room.

Sam snatched up his suit jacket and stormed out his office and toward Miss Fabrays desk, pausing for just a moment.

_"Miss Fabray! Cancel all my appointments until further notice!"_

Miss Fabray could feel the absolute anger which resonated from Sam Evans. She noticeably shook as his face grew red with rage and as he clenched his large fists. She rapidly carried out his instructions, immediately cancelling any pending appointments, all the while cautiously eyeing him as he departed.

As he stomped to the elevator Sam quickly dialled Mercedes number, and anxiously waited for her response. Supressing his obvious anger Sam inhaled, exhaled and then feigned a smile. His heart truly ached for what he was about to reveal. Sam knew Mercedes was happy, and to hurt her would be the most agonizing ordeal he would ever face.

Then apprehensively he began, "_hey M-Mercy."_

"_Hey Sammy,_ _How's it going?"_

_"Um….Mercy I need to see you, I have something I-I have to tell you!" _he stammered.

_"Sounds ominous…" _she chuckled. When there was no response Mercedes knew he was serious._ "What's wrong Sammy? A-are you are ok? You're not hurt are you? Oh no…is-"_

Sam took a deep breath, willing his anger to subside and interrupted_," I-I am fine Mercy. I just have something really important to speak to you about and I need to see you as soon as possible."_

_"What is it Sammy, what's wrong? Are you sure you're ok?"_ Sam could hear the anxiety in her voice.

Sam closed his eyes and willed his anger not to get the best of him. _You will scare her,_ he breathed, and then finally, he quietly responded, "_No, I'm not ok, Mercy, but please don't worry. I will see you soon ok?"_

_"Ok…soon Sammy_." Mercedes responded and ended the call.

…..

Mercedes sat anxiously on the hotel terrace trying desperately to reason Sam's distress. _Oh no!_ She thought, _maybe something 'is' wrong with him and he's lying, maybe he's ill or something? Oh no! I hope Stacey and Stevie are ok?_ Then, _maybe it's Finn. Oh my…maybe it's-_. Mercedes mind flicked from one terrible scenario to another.

Finally, the rap on the door signalled his arrival. Mercedes nervously ran to the door.

_"Sammy! Are you ok?_" Taking him in her arms, she scanned his face and body checking for any signs of injury. "_I was so worried about you!"_

Sam held her and looked into her eyes. "_I'm ok Mercy, it's not me that has the problem."_

_"Wh-what's wrong Sammy?"_ Mercedes held Sam closer. She could feel him tremble; she looked deep into his eyes, and could read his distress.

_"Th-there's no easy way to tell you this Mercy b-but-"_

Just then Joe entered the foyer, spying Mercedes distress he became concerned_, "Baby! What's wrong? Is everything alright? Sam what-"_

Abruptly, Sam left Mercedes side and began pummelling Joes head.

Mercedes grabbed Sam and pleaded, "_Sam please stop that right now!"_ she screamed.

She pulled Sam away. Sam's rage eased a little from the touch of her hand.

_"Mercy I am going to kill him! I told you I would kill you if you hurt her!"_ Sam screamed, pointing accusingly at Joe.

Joe lay on the ground, blood pouring profusely from his nose. "_What the hell's wrong with y-you?"_ Joe shrieked.

Mercedes held Sam back, trying desperately to prevent him from doing further damage to her boyfriend.

_"Mercy, I wanted to tell you before you confronted him!"_

Mercedes looked at Sam and then to Joe. "_Tell me what Sammy?"_

_"He's married Mercy, Married!"_

Mercedes released her grip on Sam and mouth agape whispered, "_Wh-what?_"

Mercedes looked deep into Joe's eyes searching for the truth.

Joe's eyes met Mercedes, tears fighting to exit, "_B-baby p-please I need to-"_

Next minute, his face was introduced again to the large heavy fists of Sam Evans.

Mercedes knew she had to stop Sam because surely he was going to keep to his promise in killing him.

Mercedes wrapped her hands around Sam's muscular arm and whispered, tears in her eyes. "_Please Sam, please stop."_

Sam froze feeling the hurt emanating from her trembling voice. He turned and looked into her eyes; his fists now a bloody mess, and took her in his arms and cradled Mercedes as they sat despondently on the tiled floor.

_"I-I can explain baby…"_ Joe sobbed amongst blood and tears, "_We aren't together, I was only 17 when we married and we were only married for 3 months I've been fighting for a divorce for almost 8 years. She won't divorce me…" _he sobbed_. "P-please baby…I love you, p-please listen."_

_"Shut the hell up!"_ Sam bawled, "_Shut up before I shut you up permanently!"_

Mercedes held Sam back, then gently stroked his arm calming him instantly. Sam immediately knew that it was Mercedes turn to take the reins.

Mercedes looked at Joe, their eyes spoke more than any words could ever speak.

Joe sobbed whilst tears streamed down Mercedes cheeks. Then she whispered, "_You should have told me Ba-…Joe. You should have told me."_

Mercedes then went to the nearest bathroom, collected a towel. Dampened a face cloth, took a bowl of water and some bandages and knelt before Joe. Then she began wiping away the blood which covered his face and slowly tried to nurse his wounds.

Sam watched in disbelief, _what the hell_ he thought.

Joe sat stunned but besotted by his would be nurse. When he looked half decent, she whispered, "_I'm really s-sorry about this. Sam doesn't think about the consequences of his actions, I-I hope you find it in your heart not to take this any further, h-he truly means well." _ She stammered, tears clouding her vision.

Joe looked into her eyes and whispered, "_N-no baby, I w-won't."_

Gently stroking Joe's mutilated cheek with her soft fingers, tears tumbling, she breathed, "_You made me happier than I ever thought I could be, or ever dreamt of being Joe Hart."_

Mercedes then stood, looked at Sam, then back to Joe and almost in a trance like state, began to ascend the nearby staircase, sight set forward, she mechanically stated, "_I am going to collect your things now Joe, and then I need you to leave. And Sam, Please do not touch him again." _

Sam watched as she slowly climbed the small flight of stairs and tried desperately to fathom Mercedes behaviour. Joe lay in a tousled heap upon the floor and sobbed incessantly.

Sam stood once again and began to pace back and forth trying to compose himself and determine his next move. He wanted to kill Joe. But he wasn't allowed to. He wanted to run to Mercedes and hold her. But he knew she needed some space to think. So he paced back and forth, back and forth in the foyer trying desperately to contain his rage.

_"S-Sam…you have to believe m-me, it ended a long time ago. I-I love Mercedes, I love her so much!" _Joe wept.

Sam glared at Joe and then quickly made his way toward the flight of stairs, knowing if he stayed any longer he would surely end up imprisoned for murder.

Sam cautiously entered the bedroom and watched Mercedes as she folded and packed items into a suitcase. He gingerly sat beside the black leather receptacle and attentively watched as she continued to methodically fold, and then press the clothes carefully within. Then she slowly walked to the bathroom, collected a few items, placed them within a small pouch then positioned it carefully into a side pocket. Taking the last item, Joe's favourite shirt, she slowly folded it, ran her hands gently over its collar, pressed it to her cheek and wept.

Sam took her in his arms and held her. His heart broke at the sight of the pain she was enduring. He never said a word, he just allowed her to share her tears. Then Mercedes kissed Sam on his forehead placed the final item in the bag, zipped it up and carried it down stairs. Sam continued to sit on the side of her bed his heart heavy from Mercedes obvious pain.

Mercedes handed the suitcase to Joe who lay sobbing upon the cold tiles. She then took him into a deep embrace, said goodbye, scaled the stairs once again and did not look back.

…..

For the next few weeks Sam cleared his schedule and made sure he was available for Mercedes. All her concerts were cancelled until further notice as they returned to her home in Los Angles. Upon their arrival home Mercedes tumbled each passing day into a state of depression. She would not leave her room and barely ate.

_"Sam, I really don't know what to do, everything I do doesn't seem enough. It's like Mercy-me's light has just gone out,"_ Kurt frustratingly groaned, tears obstructing his vision.

_"Look Sam. I have cancelled all her concerts indefinitely, as her manager I am concerned, as her friend I am really terrified. I knew for the first couple of weeks she would be devastated but it's been four weeks now and she is still in that dam room!"_ Artie growled.

Sam frustratingly covered his face with his hands. "_Yeah I'm getting really worried too. This has happened before, some time ago, but not to this extent. I am really scared!"_ Sam's tear-filled eyes raked the two men in front of him begging for solutions.

Sam never got scared but he was now. He was petrified and regretted sharing Joe's secret with Mercedes. He was willing to try anything to help her. Then Sam added frustratingly. "_I am seriously thinking about ringing Joe to come and talk to Mercy."_

"_NO!"_ Kurt and Artie yelled in unison.

_"Don't even entertain that notion Sam Evans! L-look maybe we should get a therapist? But…I'm really unsure if that would work either. I've brought out all the top guns in therapeutic remedies Sam…" _Kurt shuffled closer to Sam eying him gravely, "_My super-duper ice-cream therapy, the chick flick cry-em-out therapy and the crème Del le crème chocoholics delight therapy…none of them have worked so far. So now I only have one more card up my sleeve and if this doesn't work… nothing will." _Kurt seriously declared, huffed and then buried his head in the palms of his hand.

Sam and Artie looked at each other and then to Kurt. He looked so serious they had difficulty trying to withhold their laughter, laughter which they desperately needed at this time.

Kurt then stood and said, "_Blaine and I will be back in the morning Sam. I told Mercy-me we are going to be doing a bit of beauty therapy tomorrow…my final solution."_ Kurt frowned. He then kissed Artie on both cheeks and hugged Sam awkwardly as Sam wasn't a renowned hugger.

"_Fare thee well Sam. See you tomorrow."_ Kurt chuffed then walked quickly to the door.

_"Well I better go too Sam. I will be back tomorrow."_ Artie firmly shook Sam's hand then exited.

Sam went to the kitchen and prepared Mercedes lunch. He prepared tater tots, accompanied with a few slices of French toast. He then prepared a bowl of fresh strawberries and a tumbler of fruit juice. Placing them on a tray he then took a long stem yellow rose and popped it in a small crystal vase and carried it toward her room.

On entering, he set the tray upon her nightstand and drew back the curtains allowing the sun's rays to enter. He could see that she had already showered and changed, her clothes were now in the hamper, but Mercedes was back in bed hidden beneath the covers.

Sam was despondent, his heart weary at the sight of his dear friend still in the depths of despair. Sam ignored the sadness which flowed within him and feigning a smile cheered, "_Hey Mercy, here's your lunch. I made your favourite."_

He straightened her covers, opened the windows and collected the hamper of clothes which sat in the doorway of her en-suite.

_"I'll just go and wash these and I'll be back soon. Please try and eat something Mercy…Please."_ He looked toward the form huddled under the covers. Fighting back obvious tears Sam breathed_, "I-I won't be long Mercy."_

Sam sadly made his way down stairs, walked to the laundry room and methodically prepared to wash the clothes. He chuffed at how easily domesticated he had become. Previously he would not be caught dead doing the laundry. Hell, all his life he was lucky to have to dress himself let alone pick up after himself. Sam shook his head and smiled at how his life had changed since he met Mercedes Jones. As he poured the laundry soap into the machine he was startled to see Mercedes standing at the door, wrapped in a large white cotton bathrobe.

Sam jumped, "_Mercy! Dam, you scared me, what are you doing up? Are you ok? Do you need anything?"_

Mercedes looked into Sam's deep green eyes and smiled. "_I love you Sam Evans."_

_"Wh-what?"_ Sam's eyes widened.

Mercedes walked toward him took the washing powder out of his hand and wrapped her arms around his waist. Then she looked into his eyes and smiled, "_I love you Sam Evans. Thank you for taking care of me."_

Tears of joy fell upon Mercedes soft locks as Sam kissed her upon her head and smiled. "_I will always take care of you Mercy, always."_

…..

Sam sat in his private jet recollecting his time with Mercedes. It had been a tumultuous four weeks, but despite that, Sam enjoyed every minute he spent with her. Being with Mercedes everyday had come so natural, almost a part of him, and to leave her in Los Angeles broke his heart. It was only due to Mercedes insistence that he returned. He felt better knowing that Kurt, Blaine and Artie were there to support her in his absence.

Business had come to an abrupt halt. No one realised the enormous effect Sam's presence had on the Company until the month and a half he spent in Los Angeles. When Sam did something he never did it by half's and when Mercedes needed him he readily put his work on hold. But now, investors and the board were constantly pleading his return.

_"Dam it!"_ Sam sighed as he thought about Mercedes back in Los Angeles, _"I wish I didn't have to go back!"_

Suddenly there was a buzz.

Sam reluctantly answered it and sighed, "_Hey momma._"

Sam had been receiving calls and texts from his mother ever since he arrived in Los Angeles. Sam knew it was best to avoid them, but now that he was returning to New York, he knew it was time to accept her calls.

_"Sam Evan's, I have been ringin y'all for the last month or so and yah can't even answer it. How dare yah do such a thing to yah poor ole momma, you know my heart's poorly, how could y'all do such a thing Sam?!"_ She whined.

Sam closed his eyes and huffed not saying a word, knowing she was not finished.

_"Y'all could have been dead and I wouldn't have known. Hell, I could have been dead! Where in God's green earth have y'all been Sammy?"_

_"Don't call me Sammy momma_." He growled.

_"I've always called yah Sammy baby!"_ she sweetly responded.

_"No you haven't momma you only do that cos Mer-"_

_"Don't you even mention its name round me Sammy, don't you dare!_ She squawked.

_"Don't call me Sammy, only Mercy calls me Sammy and she is not an 'it'…hell momma, I don't know why I answer your calls!"_

_"Don't you cuss at me Sam Evans and I told y'all not to mention that black-"_

_"You say anything else against Mercy, momma, I'm hanging up and I promise I won't talk to you again, and you know I keep my promises!"_

There was a deathly silence, and then a muted sniffle could be heard on the other side of the line.

Sam huffed as he listened to his mother whimper. Then he rolled his eyes and groaned. "_Momma, don't try the fake tears, I ain't a stranger you know I know you better than anyone else!"_

_"Who said its fake Sammy? Yah so cruel to your momma!"_ Mrs Evans whined.

"_Momma…"_ Sam took a deep breath, and continued, "_Please don't call me Sammy, and you know why?"_

_"That girl has you wrapped in some sort of a spell Sam Evans. It's the devil I tell yah. She has the devil in her."_ She screamed.

_"Mercy is one of the most God fearing people I know momma, so don't even go there. If anyone has the devil in them it's you!" _he scowled.

_"Oh my, Sammy! I told you, she has bewitched you, how can you disrespect your momma like that… and stop saying her dam name Sam Evans!"_ She screeched.

Sam pulled his hair in frustration, then spat out, "_What do you want momma?!"_

_"Can't a momma ring her child just to see how they are?"_ She replied amiably once again.

_"You have three children Momma. Have you rung Stacy and Stevie?_"

Silence

_"I thought not!"_

_"Look son, I just needed to see if you were ok. Where y'all been?"_

_"You already know where I've been momma." _Sam moaned.

_"How could I know son? I wouldn't ask yah if I did!" _she stealth-fully lied.

_"Ok, how do you always know where I am…just guessing here…stalkers anonymous, hello?!"_ Sam grunted, rolling his eyes.

"_Are you trying to imply that I've been stalking you, how dare you S-"_

_"I'm not implying momma. I know!"_

_"Ok then! I knew where you were, what are you doing with that she devil anyway. I told you to keep away from her. Y'all never receive my half of your inheritance if yah don't!" _She pouted.

_"Are you threatening me again momma, cos I don't care, I've already got more money than I know what to do with. Why would I want your half?" _Sam retaliated.

_"You promised me Sam, you said you would never marry her!" _She whined.

_"Dam it momma, you better stop! I've kept my promise momma, so you better stop it right now!"_

Silence

Sam took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began,_ "Momma, I have told you a hundred times, and you know I keep my promises. I will not marry Mercedes, but momma, as God is my witness, and you know this, I will love Mercedes Jones till my dying breath and not you or any of those asshole uncles of mine can do a dam thing about it. I will love her till the day I die momma!"_

_"Or till she dies_," she quietly smirked.

_"What the hell did you say momma?!" _Sam screamed.

_"Nothing, just that... I wouldn't want you to die Baby_." She smirked.

_"Oh hell momma you better not have said what I think you said!" _Sam could feel the rage well up within him. He was positive he heard her words correctly.

_"I never said a thing Samm-"_

Then there was silence as Sam abruptly hung up on his mother, tossed his phone across the cabin and kicked and punched everything that was within his reach.

Suddenly his phone buzzed again, _dam it does she ever give up?_ He scowled and grabbed his phone ready to smash it, but noticing the caller, he quickly retrieved it.

_"Hey Sammy," _Mercedes smiled.

_"Hey M-Mercy."_ Sam panted heavily.

_"Are you ok Sammy…you sound like an obscene caller!_ She giggled.

_"0-oh, Yeah I'm fine Mercy." _he lied, still breathless from his ordeal.

_"Are you in New York yet?" _

_"No not yet, but we'll be there in about twenty minutes tops." _Sam mumbled.

Then there was silence, and finally Mercedes asked again, "_Sammy are you ok? You don't sound ok!"_

_"Well, um…Mercy, I just got a call from my mother."_

_"Oh!" _Mercedes gasped, she knew immediately that Sam's breathlessness had to be due to the rage he had toward his mother.

_"Yeah,"_ Sam leant forward and frustratingly placed his hand on his forehead.

_"Will you be ok?"_ Mercedes whispered.

_"Yeah, I'll be fine, but don't worry about me. I'm glad you rang, how are you feeling?" _

_"Really good thanks Sammy. Kurt and I are going to hit the shops soon I can't wait,"_ She squealed.

_"That's good Mercy…it's good to hear you're happy Mercy."_ Sam smiled.

_"Yeah Sammy I am, thank you so much Sammy, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."_

_"Always Mercy I'll always be there for you."_

_"I love you Sammy, ring me when you're back safe and sound in New York. Bye!"_

_"Ok Mercy. I will. B-bye Mercy!_

Sam held his phone to his ear and waited for her to hang up. Ever since Mercedes breakdown she would always tell Sam she loved him, because she did. Sam had been there for her, as he always was, and Mercedes decided that she would not waste another day without him knowing how she felt about him. She knew Sam would never say it, _but what the hell_, she thought, _I'm still gonna say it anyway! _

Sam knew they truly loved each other, but this new thing she was doing sent flutters through his heart. Sam so wanted to return her sentiments but he was so flustered and tongue tied he didn't know what to do and his mother's incessant rants just kept playing in his mind, _you promised me Sam Evans, you promised!._

_A_s he heard the call drop, he held his phone to his heart, hung his head and whispered. "_I love you too Mercy, I love you too."_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. I so hope this chapter was ok. Next chapter will be up very soon. Thanks again for your reviews. They are so much appreciated. Blessings and goodness to you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...yeah...this is a close update. But as I said I had to split chapter 3, because it was too long. So here is the other half or I should say, chapter 4.**

**Thanks to those who already reviewed chapter 3...gosh your quick..Thank you sooo much.**

**Acknowledgements always to my mentor Rose.**

**To Oxford Guest: do not be discouraged Oxford...I am a true Samcedian and in true samcedes style...They always win, no matter what. **

_**Disclaimer: As per usual don't own any of these characters or songs but would dearly love too.**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Sign of Friendship**

_"Hey Sammy are you ready for lunch?" _Mercedes smiled as she sauntered into his office.

Sam smiled. Removed his glasses and placed them on his desk.

_"Hey Mercy, yep sure am!" _Sam cheered.

_"So…"_ Mercedes surveyed the office, "_you said you had a surprise, I thought we'd be eating here." _

_"No Mercy we're going to a restaurant"_

_"Wow, are we?"_

_"Yeah well Mercy that's my surprise, there's this new restaurant I found. It serves the best pizza ever." _Sam stood slipped on his Jacket and collected the rest of his belongings

_"Whoop, whoop, what a surprise, and I bet it's in some dark secluded place,"_ she quietly snickered, rolling her eyes

_"What was that?"_ Sam cheered collecting his cell phone and placing it within his inside jacket pocket.

I said, "_Whoop, whoop sounds like a nice place!"_ she laughed.

As they exited they were met by Finn.

_"Hey you two…" _Fin looked directly at Mercedes, "_where are you off to?"_

_"Well Sam and I are going to this new restaurant for lunch; do you want to come with?"_

Sam shifted uncomfortably, glared at Mercedes then said, "_Finn is too busy Mercy!"_

_"No, I'm not…" _Finn smiled continuing to hold his gaze on Mercedes _"I'd love to come."_

Sam's face turned noticeably red. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Miss Fabray looked on, a gleeful expression covered her face.

As they walked down the hallway it felt like it was a hundred miles long to Sam. He was so upset. It had been months since Mercedes had been back from the brink of insanity and this was her first day back in New York. Sam didn't want Finn encroaching on their time together.

As they entered the elevator Finn leaned against the mirrored wall. Then smiled, "_remember that little proposition we spoke about the evening of 'that' event, Evans?"_ He winked at Sam, not wanting to say the name of the event in case it evoked unwanted feelings in Mercedes.

_"Well Evans_," he continued, "_I have decided to pursue that course of action and I'm going to launch my plan of attack today. Do you still approve of this plan or do you wish to pursue that course of action yourself?"_ he winked again.

Sam stood upright straightened his jacket and solemnly stated. "_Well that course of action, as you put it, is impossible for me to pursue at this point…" _he sighed, "_however, I think you should not pursue it either, so no, I no longer approve."_

Finn grimaced and spoke through clenched teeth. "_Well I have decided to pursue it none the less, and will initiate its launch tonight!"_

Mercedes watched them banter back and forth then grinned, "_Ok you two, who is she and why don't you guys speak English instead of gibberish?"_ she laughed.

Sam and Finn did not find it amusing and exited the elevator without a word.

Mercedes shook her head and chuckled, "_they are so silly."_

….

After lunch the three of them made their way back to the office aboard the private limousine.

Finn breathed looking at Mercedes_, "thank you for inviting me to lunch today Cedes."_ He paused for a brief second and then smiled, whilst Sam flinched knowing what was going to come next. "_Cedes, will you go on a date with me…please?_"

Mercedes shot a look of surprise, "_W-what Finn?"_

_"You and me, date?"_ He beamed.

Sam cringed in the corner. But soon realized he still could not bring himself to rid all the negative attributes of a possible life with Mercedes. So he willed himself to approve. _Finn is a good guy Sam Evan's, he is a good guy,_ he breathed.

_"Um!" _Mercedes began, then looked at Sam then back to Finn, and then back to Sam. Sam smiled. Mercedes returned his smile then said. "_Yes! I would love to go on a date with you Finn Hudson_."

….

Fin and Mercedes first date was awkward. Finn took her ice-skating. _Ice skating?_ Mercedes thought. _Why ice skating? I can't even skate!_

Unbeknownst to Mercedes, Finn, thinking Sam had warmed to the idea of him taking Mercedes on an actual date, foolishly asked Sam what she enjoyed. Sam knowing she hated ice skating, and that Mangos made her literally vomit, smirked as Finn relayed his plans.

_"I thought you were her number one fan, you should know what she likes._" Sam sneered whilst scanning a number of legal documents.

_"Yeah but fantasy and reality are two different things Evans. I'm living in reality now brother, REALITY," _he chuffed_, "so I really need to know what she really likes,"_ he smiled raising his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes and smirked, "_Mercedes adores ice skating, oh and she loves mango's, just loves them, she can't get enough of them."_ He smiled silently snickering to himself.

By the end of the date she was black and blue from consistently falling over and just wanted to go home to nurse her wounds. When they arrived later at the restaurant upon the table sat a large platter of mangos. Mercedes excused herself and ran to the bathroom. Finn was embarrassed, and desperately tried to save an almost disastrous date, not realizing her exit was due to her distaste for Mangos he began encouraging her to eat the _'delectable fruit'_ as he put it. Mercedes finally had to apologize and inform him about her terrible aversion to them.

As he walked her to her hotel room door he shook his head. "_I am so sorry Mercedes. I was trying to impress you but I just messed everything up."_

_"Oh no, don't apologize, how could you know that I hated ice skating? But that's only because I find it too hard to skate, and…how would you ever know that mangos make me vomit?_ _It's not your fault Finn,"_ Mercedes smiled rubbing her hand softly upon his arm.

Finn cursed inside, _yeah, how would I know?! Dam you, Evans!_ He made a mental note to wreak vengeance on him when he got the chance. Then he smiled and said_, "I just thought of something Cedes. I can't fix your problem with Mangos; however, I could teach you how to ice skate._ He smiled_. I don't like to boast, but, I'm pretty good myself. I spent 10 years of my life playing in some of the top Canadian Ice Hockey Tournaments."_

_"Wow! I didn't know that. Ok…I'll hold you to that Finn Hudson. Let's do it!"_ She cheered.

_"What about tomorrow night?"_

_"Well that's pretty soon, but yeah ok, I would love to!"_ She smiled.

_"Well, I'll make sure I bring my sisters ice hockey gear, to keep you safe,"_ he laughed.

Mercedes laughed_, "I can't wait."_ She kissed him on the cheek, "_see you tomorrow night,"_ she smiled, opened her door and entered her room.

Finn smiled, turned and skipped all the way to the hotel elevator. "_Good try Evans, good try!" _He chuckled, "_Game back on!"_

Finn and Mercedes attended the skating rink every day while she was in New York. By the end of the second week she was standing confidently and able to move slowly around the rink without falling. Each day Finn spent with Mercedes added to his growing affection for her. Finn truly began preparing future plans with her and decided that he wanted to make her his girlfriend officially. Finn didn't want to hurt Sam, but he knew he could make her as happy as she made him.

…

Finn knew he had to inform Sam of his intentions, approaching Sam's Penthouse Apartment he nervously trembled as he knocked at the door.

_"Hey Evans!"_ Finn smiled timidly.

_"Hey Finn, what are you up to?"_ Sam turned and motioned for Finn to enter.

_"Do you want a drink?"_ Sam smiled.

_"Ur um…no thanks, I just need to talk to you." _Finn stammered.

_"Sounds ominous…" _Sam chuckled_, "I'm just getting ready to go for a workout, what's up?_" Sam grinned, gym gear in hand.

_"I won't beat around the bush about this Evans…"_ Finn scratched his head, "_I'm gonna ask Mercedes to be my girlfriend."_

Sam's jaw dropped. "_Wh-what?"_

_"Yeah, I'm going to ask Cedes to be my girlfriend. Well you know that business trip in Paris this weekend? Well… I am going to take her with me and ask her there. She knows about the trip to Paris and is really excited but she doesn't know I'm gonna ask her to be my girlfriend." _Finn wrung his hands nervously.

Sam sat on the sofa mentally processing everything. _Finn is a good guy,_ he breathed. _He's a great guy. _Then Sam stood and took Finn's hand, _"I hope it goes well with you Finn, but it's only been a few months since Joe…do you think she's ready for another relationship?_

_"Well, I'll soon find out mate," _Finn smiled.

Sam feigned a smile, stood then replied_, "Y-yeah, I guess so…um.. I've got to go now but look we will catch up later or something aye?"_

_"Yeah it's been a few weeks since we went out, how about getting a drink say, Thursday night? Just the boys." _Finn smiled.

_"Don't you have a date with Mercy? You two have been pretty busy lately."_

_"No, she has this meeting that night that she has to attend so I'm free."_

_"Oh ok….Thursday after work, I'll see you 6 o'clock at 230 Fifth._

_"Ok, later Evans."_ Finn smiled then walked briskly out the door.

Sam collected the rest of his things to go to the gym then grabbed his keys.

Before exiting, he leaned his head against the doors oak finish. _It will be ok,_ he willed himself_. It will be fine._ Then he quickly exited.

….

_"Dam it, Dam it Dam it!"_

Miss Fabray sat at her desk trying desperately to ignore the loud angry cries emanating from within Sam's office, which had been gradually increasing throughout the day.

Then the intercom sounded, "_Miss Fabray get in here!"_

_"Y-yes Sir,"_ she trembled.

_"I need you to take these papers and retype them, Dam it! The wording in them is all wrong!"_

_"B-but you word-"_

_"Don't you dare say a word, get out and fix the whole lot!" _ He grabbed the papers and threw them on the ground.

Miss Fabray knelt down to pick up the scattered papers; tears began to fill her eyes. "_I-I'm sorry Mr-"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, hell that's all I hear, I'm sorry!" _he sarcastically screamed.

Just then Mercedes Jones stood at the door. "_What the hell's going on Sam!"_ She scowled

_"Nothing Mercy, abso bloody lutely NOTHING! What the hell are you doing here? I suppose you're looking for Finney baby!"_ He childishly chided.

_"Are you yelling at me Sam Evans? You best not be yelling at me!"_ She screamed

_"NO IM NOT YELLING AT YOU, IM JUST…YELLING AT YOU!"_ He sarcastically shrieked, pacing back and forth.

Mercedes scowled then bent down and helped Quinn pick up the papers scattered on the floor.

_"Sam Evans, stop your huffing, you had better get down here and help us! It's your mess and you had better apologise to Quinn right now!_

_"I had better NOT Mercedes Jones! I am the CEO of this company; I am not a lap dog!"_

Mercedes stood once again, hands on hips. "_So are you saying we are? And that you think you can just do something like this, and get away with it SAM BLOODY EVANS." _She screamed looking straight into his eyes.

Sam tried to outstare her but knew he would lose so he quickly stomped to the front of his desk.

_"Fine then!"_ And began picking up the scattered pieces of paper.

_"Quinn I'll take that, I really need to talk to Sam alone,"_ she took the papers from Quinn's hands and smiled.

_"Wh-what?"_ Sam stood disgruntle, "_I haven't told her to leave, I'm the boss Mercedes Jones, not you and don't you forget it!"_

Mercedes folded her arms and glared at Sam.

Quinn stood in amazement, as she gaped back and forth from Mercedes to Sam Evans then to back to Mercedes_. He's toast! _She smirked,_ Gosh, I love Mercedes Jones_ she thought.

_"Ok Miss Fabray, you may go, and I apologise for yelling at you, and you do not need to retype these again. Are you HAPPY NOW Miss Jones?"_ He huffed collecting the rest of the papers off the floor then threw them haphazardly upon his desk.

Quinn quickly ran out the door closing it behind her then quietly smirked. "_Game, set and match to Mercedes Jones!" _she cheered, dancing her way to her desk.

_"What's wrong with you Sam?"_

_"NOTHING NOTHING !"_ he screamed

_"Well it certainly looks like SOME THING from where I'm standing Sam Evans!_"

_"DAM IT MERCY LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ Sam screamed pounding his fists on his desk.

_"Right!"_ Mercedes stopped yelling, stood upright and ran her hands over her dress and took a deep breath.

Sam flinched knowing what she was about to do.

Mercedes then looked Sam directly in the eyes and calmly stated. "_Ok. Sam Evans, you want to be left alone… then I will leave...you…alone!" _ She then spun and slowly walked toward the door.

Sam folded his arms and silently chanted, _don't give in, don't give in Evans, don't give in, then DAM IT_, he stood and screamed "_MERCY!"_ then realising he was still shouting he lowered his tone, "_I mean Mercy, p-please don't go!"_

_"I thought you wanted to be left alone_?" she turned toward him, raising one eyebrow, re-folding her arms once again.

_"No…I-I don't, I'm sorry for yelling at you Mercy, you know I don't want you to go Mercy," _he gazed into her eyes. Then fell into his seat and rested his head upon his desk covering it with his arms.

Mercedes walked toward him pulled him back and slipped onto his lap wrapping her arms around him.

Sam held her in his arms, closed his eyes and rested his head on her shoulder.

_"What's wrong Sammy?"_ she whispered moving his locks from his eyes.

_"I'm just having a bad week Mercy."_

_"You know you can share it with me if you want."_

_"I know Mercy…" _and looked deeply into her eyes. Then pulling away he cast his eyes upon his desk._ "But there are some things I just aren't ready to share also Mercy. You know me."_

_"Yep, stubbornness and arrogance are your middle name."_

_"Yeah Mercy," _Sam chuffed.

_"We don't need to talk Sammy I'll just hold you,"_ and she did. They both held each other until Sam's anger dissipated.

Sam was angry. Even though he had said that Finn and Mercedes would be fine together, he knew he never truly believed it. Every day he thought about their pending trip to Paris, and it made him furious.

…

That evening Sam met Finn at the bar, they drank and drank, well Sam did. Finn was preparing for his trip so kept his drinking to a minimal. As Finn walked and Sam swayed to the waiting limousine, Sam gave a sigh, tears in his eyes.

_"F-Finn, have you ever wanted something more than anything else in the world, but you can't have it?"_

Finn knew where this was going and said, "_Well there's a difference between can't and don't want to Evans!_

_"W-what do you mean, don't want to?"_ Sam slurred.

_"You know what I mean Evans!"_

_"I love Mercy Finn, I love her!"_

_"So you say."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"You want Mercedes but your dam bigoted ways prevent it. You choose Sam. You choose the way you think, you choose your life Evans?"_

_"I never chose this way. I don't know how to stop it Finn,"_ he cried, "_I don't know how not to care what my family think, what others think. I've had years learning this. I've been trying to unlearn it Finn, I really have." _Sam fell to his knees just mare metres from the waiting limousine, wine in hand._ "I-I do love her Finn. She's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last before I go to sleep. When she walks in the room, my heart literally stops Finn, it stops. When she speaks I-I…just…can't explain it. I hate it that you are with her. I don't hate you Finn…I just…Dam it Finn, I feel like I'm going crazy!" _Sam sat on the sidewalk, tears falling upon its concrete slabs.

Finn couldn't help but feel for Sam, he held out his hand and picked his friend up off the ground. "_C'mon, Evans. Everything will be alright. I've got your back brother." _Finn smiled as he dragged his friend into the limousine and they both returned home in silence, Sam in a drunken stupor, Finn in quiet contemplation.

….

Sam sat at his desk his head pounding from the night before. The day had started terribly, and now it was going to end terribly. Today was the day that Finn and Mercedes were flying out to Paris.

Sam sat despondently at his desk. Just then the intercom sounded.

_"Mr Evans Mr Hudson is here to see you." _

_Oh no! Please don't come in, go away_ he prayed. Sam replied, _"I'm busy Miss Fabray!"_

Finn entered regardless. _"Hey Evans," _Finn cheered. Miss Fabray stood behind obviously upset. Sam signalled to her his approval of Finns presence. "_Sorry to interrupt your busy schedule Evans._" Finn smirked, noticing Sam's large bottle of water, tomato juice and various medication to aid Sam's hangover.

_"You and Mercedes never listen to me!"_

_"Well actually I do most of the time, Cedes doesn't."_

_"Why do you look so cheerful, I'm sure you should be in the same state as me? Oh and before I forget…sorry about last night…I only vaguely remember it. One minute I'm in the bar then the next minute everything went blank."_

Finn chuckled, "_don't worry about it; your worse times are when you're sober, not drunk…" _He laughed_, "And you were definitely the only drunkard last night, I was flying out today so I never drank as much." _

_"Yeah well don't remind me."_ he mumbled, downing another lot of pills to aid his headache.

Finn smiled, "_I had everything packed Sam but now…I think you should go to Paris. That's if you want to, I think the France office will be honored by your presence."_

_"Wh-what?"_ Sam looked at him in astonishment, "_but what about you and M-Mercy?"_

_"I already called her and told her I couldn't come."_

_"So you b-both aren't going to Paris now?"_ Sam stumbled.

_"No! I'm not going but Mercedes and you are!"_

_"Wh-what but… I thought she wouldn't want to go if you're not. Aren't you going to ask her you know?"_

_"Well, I've been thinking, I really like, I mean more than like Cedes but I think she is into another guy. She always talks about this annoying guy. I think she is really in love with him and I have it on good authority that he is head over heels in love with her too, cos his heart stops and crap like that when she enters the room."_ Finn chuckled recalling Sam's words.

Sam pondered, _heart stops?_ Sam snickered, clueless as to what Finn referred to then replied,_ "Well that's funny, I haven't heard about anyone except you."_

_"Well trust me there is someone else, if it was me she loved I wouldn't be standing here."_

_Dam it not another one, _Sam thought…_does it ever end?_ Sam started to methodically deduce as to who it could be this time.

_"So do you want to go or do you still want me to go?"_ Finn grinned.

_"No I'll go!"_ Sam quickly responded.

_"Good,"_ Finn smiled, "_Well I'm off, I'll see you when you get back from Paris, have a great time Evans."_ Finn took the plane tickets out of his jacket and laid them in front of him. "_I know you could just go on your private Jet, Evans, but it might be fun for you to hang out with the little people now and again."_ Finn chuckled.

_"Th-thank you Finn,"_ Sam smiled.

Finn waved as he exited. "_Thank me by making me your best man at yours and Cedes wedding. And don't say 'it's not like that' either cos I'll throttle you!"_

Sam smiled and traced his fingers over the tickets, nervously anticipating his trip with Mercedes.

…

Sam sat anxiously on the plane waiting for Mercedes to board. He had not been on a domestic flight for well, never! He was so use to his private plane. As he scanned the scene his eyes rested upon the beautiful form before him as she entered.

_"Hey Mercy."_

_"Hey Sammy,"_ she hugged him, and then squealed, _"I am so excited."_ She jumped up and down as the attendant placed her carry-on in the hidden compartment.

Sam smiled at her enthusiasm. "_It's just Paris Mercy" _he chuffed

_"JUST PARIS Sammy! The only time I have been there was to do a concert, so I never saw a dam thing, but this time I get to lax out there. It's a pity that Finn couldn't come but I am so glad that you are here Sammy!"_

Sam blushed then groaned, "_we should have gone on the jet, it's more spacious."_

_"More spacious Sam?! We are in first class! This is spacious, look I want to show you something," _she took his hand and walked down the aisle. "_This is where most of us peasants sit,"_ she chuffed as they moved toward the rear of the plane. "_And this…"_ as they arrived at their destination "_is called 'economy class' Mr Evans_." Mercedes chuckled.

They snuggly sat in a couple of empty seats and perused the scene before them. The hustle and bustle within the confined area made Sam noticeably uncomfortable. The incessant noise irked him, children crying, travellers busily pushing their luggage into the overhead lockers. _How do people live like this?_ He queried.

Mercedes knew Sam was uncomfortable and whispered, _"I'm lucky I get to fly business or even first class most of the times now. But this is it Sam Evans!"_

Sam scanned the scene and quietly grimaced, _how cluttered, noisy and restrictive_.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted Sam's thoughts, "_Excuse me sir but I was wondering if you could allow my wife and I through? Our seats are right next to yours."_

Sam looked up to see a tall, handsome young blonde male with green eyes holding a sandy blonde haired, green eyed child with a tanned complexion, in his arms. A petite ebony beauty held his hand.

Sam and Mercedes stood and manoeuvred their way out whilst the young couple manoeuvred around them.

_"Hello mister," _the little girl smiled peering over her father's shoulder as they passed Sam and Mercedes,

_"Hello gorgeous," _Sam grinned.

_"Daddy may I have some sweets?" _The little girl grinned.

_"Not yet baby," _the young man smiled as he guided his wife to her seat, "_here you go darling, be careful honey" _he cautioned his obviously pregnant wife toward her seat.

_"Oh baby stop fussing!" _his wife smiled_. _

_"I love you honey, I will always fuss."_ He chuffed

_"I love you too baby,"_ she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they took their seats.

Sam smiled at their interaction. Sam looked at Mercedes who was now standing beside him then back to the couple. Sam watched them intently; they looked uncomfortable but smiled in spite of it. The young man gave his wife a peck on her cheek then began placing the seat belt on the little girl. Then he sat back smiled at his wife and entwined his fingers with hers. _I wish that was us_ Sam thought, then suddenly Sam had an idea.

_"Excuse me sir, um…ma'am,"_ Sam smiled_, "I was wondering if you would like to swap seats with us I think they would be more comfortable for you?"_ Mercedes looked at Sam and smiled.

_"Oh thank you sir,"_ they smiled and proceeded to move to the seats closest to the aisle.

_"Oh sorry sir, these aren't our seats. Our seats are up the front, follow us, we'll take you." _Sam grinned.

_"Oh, ok thank you sir ill just get our bags." _The young man smiled.

_"No let me,"_ Sam smiled as the young lady showed him their carry-on luggage in the upper compartment.

Sam carried the luggage through the aisle. The young couple followed him, pass economy, pass business class and finally headed to first class. The young couple looked at each other puzzled.

As they approached first class, the flight attendant approached them.

_"This beautiful young family,"_ Sam smiled, "_Will be taking our seats. Please ensure they are taken care of,"_ he beamed.

_"Yes sir,"_ the attendant cheered,

Sam took his and Mercedes suitcases from their hiding place and replaced it with the couple's luggage.

_"If you need anything just ask the attendant, drinks, food, anything!" _Sam grinned.

_"B-but sir, w-we can't accept this, you can't take our seats."_ The young man stumbled.

Sam smiled, "_It's already done sir. Nice to meet you,"_ and offered him his hand.

_"Oh sir thank you!"_ the young man smiled, "_I'm Paull and this is my wife Rebecca and our little girl Ellah Jo, oh and our baby Luke,"_ he gently patted his wife's belly. "_Thank you very much for this sir."_

_"You're welcome. I'm Sam Evans and this is my wi-friend Mercedes J-"_

_"JONES!_" The young lady interrupted and let out a little squeal_. "I am one of your greatest fans. I thought it was you, but I didn't place you and economy class together." _

_"Believe me,"_ Mercedes smiled, "_economy and I go hand in hand."_

_"And you're S-Sam Evans!"_ the young man's eyes widened, "_I read an interview for business daily and you were on the cover. I work for one of your smaller branches in Rapid City."_

_"Well, small world aye Mercy…here…"_ Sam took his wallet and gave him his business card. "_If you ever need any business tips, have any problems at work or looking for another position in the company just give me a call." _

Then Mercedes added_, "here is a number, and she started to write a number at the back of Sam's card, call this number and give them your details. I will have them send you some tickets to my next concert with flights and accommodation."_

_"Oh no, Mr Evans, we really cannot accept these seats, these gifts…it's just way too much!"_

_"Not another word Paul,"_ Sam smiled.

_"You better listen to him…"_ Mercedes smirked, "_he's got a bit of a temper,"_ she smiled.

The couple smiled at each other and hugged Sam and Mercedes. The little girl groaned, "_Daddy can I have some sweets now please." _They all laughed as Sam and Mercedes returned to economy class and the couple sat in the lap of luxury in first class.

Mercedes giggled as they returned to their seats. "_See you're not as horrible as people think you are Sammy."_ Sam just smiled.

Sam sat uncomfortably in the too small seat as the plane began to take off. But he didn't care, he felt really great. Taking Mercedes hand he smiled_, "Mercy I think I'm going to like this trip."_

_"I think I will too,"_ she smiled resting her head on his shoulder. Sam entwined his fingers with hers and they both sat comfortably in happy silence.

…..

_"Oh Sammy…" _Mercedes squealed_ "Is your room as nice as mine?"_ She ran to Sam who was strolling toward her down the corridor.

Sam grinned, "_Oh Mercy you act like you've never stayed in a five star Hotel before_."

_"Well I've never stayed in the Penthouse of 'this' Hotel…" _then she squealed again, "_Thank you so much Sammy!"_

Sam rolled his eyes, then took her hand,_ "c'mon Mercy let's get some dinner."_

The two strolled hand in hand toward the waiting limousine.

_"Oh Sammy let's not go on the Limo let's catch a cab."_

Sam looked at Mercedes then grinned and motioned for the driver to go.

They stood outside the Hotel and hailed a taxi.

Sam opened the door of the taxi then ran around to the other side of the taxi.

_Where to Monsieur?_ The young taxi driver smiled as Sam entered the taxi.

_'la tour Eiffel s'il vous plaît_, Sam smiled.

_I didn't know you could speak French Sam!_ Mercedes squealed.

_"There's a lot you don't know about me Mercy" _Sam winked, sending her a slight smirk.

_"Sounds ominous Sam_…" she smiled, and then squealed "you said the Eiffel tower didn't you Sam?

Sam nodded then groaned_, "Mercy stop squealing, you're hurting my ears!"_

_"I can't help it Sammy. I am so excited."_

Sam smiled and watched Mercedes adoringly.

Sam and Mercedes enjoyed their time in France. They felt free. Sam felt the freest he had ever been. They dined out every night and while Sam attended his conference Mercedes caught up on sleep ready for another evening of absolute bliss or went shopping and took in the sights of Paris. Everything was perfect.

Paris was like that alternate universe to Sam. He felt like he could just be himself with Mercedes. In New York everyone knew who he was. He was constantly followed and monitored. Here everything was so different. As soon as they set foot in Paris there were no paparazzi, no random reporters. It was just Sam and Mercedes. Sam knew that he was going to take this time to finally tell Mercedes how he truly felt and let the chips fall as they may. His mother's constant rant which usually filled his mind soon disappeared with every second he spent with Mercedes in Paris. Sam always kept his promises but right now, promises or not Sam decided that he wanted to prepare a life with Mercedes.

Two days before they were to return to the states Sam prepared a beautiful evening with Mercedes.

Their first night on the Eiffel tower was lovely; they attended Le Jules Verne Restaurant and then spent the rest of the night walking hand in hand through the streets of Paris. That first night sealed Sam's conviction.

Mercedes sat in the taxi giggling with excitement. "_Where are we going Sam?"_

_"You will see Mercy."_ Sam grinned

_"Give me clue!"_

Sam smiled, "_no way Mercy."_

_"Please just one clue!"_

_"No Mercy!"_

They rode for ten minutes when Mercedes spotted the Eiffel tower.

_"Are we going to the Eiffel tower_ _again!" _she squealed

_"Mercy! Just stop that incessant squealing,"_ Sam smiled

As they entered the lift a number of other would be sight seer entered dressed in tuxedos.

Mercedes took Sam's hand and squealed_. "I love this Sam!"_

Sam smiled. As they exited the lift a young man approached Mercedes, "_Mademoiselle Jones your table is ready!"_

Mercedes eyes widened as she looked at Sam and smiled, "_Sam? What is this?"_ The young man took her to a small table which was set up in the corner. As she walked along the deck the whole deck was decorated with beautiful yellow roses_. "Oh Sam…"_ Mercedes gasped, _"This is beautiful."_ Upon the table sat a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses and a note.

_To my Mercy_

_'And words from our hearts, told only to the winds, felt even without even without being said.'_

_Love Forever_

_Sam x_

Mercedes smiled at Sam, tears pricked her eyes.

_"Ok Mercy…" _Sam took the guitar which sat in the corner, "_you know I'm not one for soppy sappy things but, I need to do this…so you know how I feel about you. As you know I'm not really good with words…but this song conveys how…" _he gulped,holding back his own tears,_ "how I really feel about you."_

Sam took his guitar as a number of other individuals, the very ones who caught the lift with Sam and Mercedes sat behind them and took a number of stringed instruments and began playing as Sam picked the introduction and began…

_I see us in the park_

_strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head_

_And words from ….._

Mercedes smiled, gasped and began to weep with Joy as Sam continued.

When he finished Sam saddled up to Mercedes knelt before her and breathed,_ "Mercedes Jones, these days we have spent together have been the most beautiful days of my life-."_

_"Oh Sammy…"_ she squealed,_ "I have loved every second of our trip too."_

Sam glanced up at Mercedes trying to covey his need to continue.

_"Oh sorry Sammy!"_ she grinned excitedly.

Then Sam continued,_ "Spending time with you, like this, has been something I never even dared to dream about." _Then Sam looked deep into her beautiful brown eyes and said_, "I have so much to tell you Mercy, but you know I'm not too great with words so here goes. Mercedes Jones I wholeheartedly and honestly-" _

_"What Sammy!" _Mercedes squealed interrupting his train of thought.

_"Mercy, stop interrupting me please,"_ Sam quietly gasped resting his head on her lap.

_"Oops sorry Sam!"_ then she took an imaginary key and pretended to lock her mouth.

Sam smiled at her antics, _Lord, I love her. _he thought.

Taking her hands in his Sam smiled and said_. "I wholeheartedly and honestly… love you Mercedes Jones. I love you more than anything else in this world. Every time you walk into the room my heart stops. Every time a see you I just melt. I haven't been able to say these things to you before because I-I've honestly been too scared and…well…anyway Mercy. I love you. I love you." _he whispered.

Mercedes leant forward and smiled. "_Oh Sammy,"_ she breathed leaning toward him. "_I love you too Sammy, I love you with all my heart," _she cried.

Then finally Sam did what he had wanted to do since the day he met her. Placing his hand gently against her cheek, looking into her deep brown eyes, he slowly moved his lips towards hers. His lips brushed gently against hers sending tingles throughout his entire body. As their kiss deepened, their lips enveloping each other, they slowly melted into each other's embrace, becoming one. The kiss they shared was something none of them had ever experienced before. The warmth that cloaked their bodies was magical and they both savored the moment.

As the Paris moon shone brightly above them and the quiet hum of the evening traffic sounded below, it truly felt like they were in a world of their own that alternate universe that belonged only to them. Sam held Mercedes close in his arms. Realizing there was something else he needed to say, something he desperately wanted to say. Sam kissed the nape of her neck then kissed a trail lightly toward her ear then gently whispered his lips brushing seductively against her earlobe. "_I love you Mercy. Will you please be mine?_"

* * *

**Hope you liked this...hmm...but what will Sam be like when they have to leave Paris and meet up with the real world. Can he truly face his advisories, or will he falter? Thanks again for reading. **

**And for following, alerting and favoring ASOF. You are beautiful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone...well here is the love chapter. I had to put some fluff in here because...well there has to be some happiness in their lives..hehehe.**

**Thanks so much to my reviewers. You are lovely grains of glitter which brighten my life.**

**Thanks also to my fabulous readers, favorite-rs and alerter s. **

**Once again. To Rose...I know you can't beta me anymore but you will always be my inspiration.**

**I hope y'all understand this chapter...I've been trying to write lately without a beta, so it may be a little haphazard in parts. Sorry :(**

_Disclaimer: I own no Characters, songs or places in this story. How ever I would dearly love to own the Chateau mentioned in this chapter because it is absolutely beautiful :)_

* * *

**Chapter 5 A sign of friendship**

**Mercedes POV**

_"I love you Mercy, will you please be mine?"_

Those words entranced Mercedes. She was spellbound. They were the words she thought she would never hear from him. Mercedes always knew she loved Sam and that he loved her, but, to finally be his? The whole idea seemed, well…foreign. And now here they were, declaring their love for each other. _I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming_ she thought, kissing Sam passionately on his lips.

Mercedes, pulling away, quietly whispered, _"Sammy, what are you saying, I m-mean do you truly mean what I think your saying?_"

Sam rested his forehead against Mercedes and smiled,_ "Yes Mercy, I'm saying I want you to be mine. I want us to be together forever. I want you Mercedes Jones, I want…us,"_ he smiled. _"Mercy..."_ his breath became heavier, _"Be mine Mercy?!"_

Mercedes closed her eyes then breathed, _"Yes Sammy, I love you. I am and always will be yours Sammy…always!"_

Sam lowered to his knees and smiled lifted a small velvet box and opened it_, "Thank you Mercy…can you please wear this?"_

_"W-what Sammy, we can't get m-married its-"_

_"I know it's too soon but…this is a promise ring, which is almost like an engagement ring but not,"_ he chuckled.

_"Oh Sammy!"_ Sam slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it. Then he moved toward her lips and kissed her with his entire soul. Mercedes smiled against his kisses.

_Finally it's us,_ she thought, _finally_. Tears of joy caressed her cheek as her and Sam fell into a passionate embrace.

….

The sun's rays barely peered through the heavy curtains of Mercedes Hotel room. A quick scan of the room saw a pair of gold-leaf six inch stiletto heels thrown haphazardly upon the plush pile. An empty bottle of Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet along with Mercedes gold couture gown lay discarded at the foot of her bed. The strong aroma of alcohol mixed with the scent of expensive french perfume filled the air.

The loud buzz of a cell phone soon disturbed the sombre scene. Slowly reaching for her phone to shut of the infernal racket, an utterly disheveled Mercedes Jones woke and grumbled, "_Oh no..."_ and then sluggishly looking around her lonely Hotel room in a post-drunken haze she grunted,_ "Dam it! It was just a dam dream!_"

Mercedes lay out stretched on her bed despondently trying to recall her evening with Sam. _It was so beautiful_, she thought, then her head began to pound, _oh, my gosh_, the searing pain pierced her eyes as she slowly rubbed her temples begging for the pain to subside. _It seemed so real,_ she frowned, _Dam it!_ _That champagne was potent! Dam your necessity to not waste a morsel Mercedes Jones! _She chastised herself. The champagne cost approximately $5000 a bottle and no way no how, would Mercedes waste a single drop of it, even if alcohol rarely touched her lips.

Suddenly that incessant iPhone buzzed again.

Without even looking at it she abruptly grunted "_yeah,_ _what do you want?!"_

_"B-baby are you ok?"_ the voice apprehensively responded.

Mercedes eyes widened and She gasped, "_S-sam?!"_

_"Y-yeah, M-Mercy, are you ok? You don't sound ok…I told you not to drink too much champagne…you don't even drink baby!"_

Mercedes sat up, _D-did he call me baby?_ "_S-Sam!"_ she quickly jumped out of bed and threw back the curtains, _"where are you Sam?"_

_"I'm outside your Hotel room door Mercy."_

_"Wh-what?"_ she gasped,

_"I'm outside your hotel room; we're still going to breakfast aren't we? I know I'm a little early…sorry …but, I was kind of desperate to see my beautiful girlfriend,"_ he chuckled.

Quickly ignoring the dull pain which continued to invade her cranium Mercedes nervously noticed the diamond ring which graced her finger and began inwardly freaking out_, oh my, gosh… it was real!_ She speedily ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror gripping to her cell phone for dear life_, "Hang on Sammy I'll be there soon…um…I."_ _argh!_ She gasped, taking in the reflection of the smudged mascara, disheveled haired creature which stood before her,_ you look terrible Mercedes Jones!_

Silently pondering her current state she almost forgot but then soon realised that Sam was still on the line. Arbitrarily fumbling her iPhone she hurriedly panted, "_S-sorry Sammy, are you still there?"_

_"Yeah Mercy, I'm still here." _He sighed.

_"I'll be there soon…Ok Sammy? _She nervously respired.

_"Ok baby, I love you."_

_"I l-love y-you too,"_ she mumbled, and then quickly hung up.

_"Hell!"_ she screamed, Mercedes frantically ran around her room looking for something nice to wear, _dam it I haven't showered yet, _She thought_._ She ran to the bathroom and quickly brushed her teeth. _Oh my gosh!_ Mercedes screamed, looking at her reflection once again_._ She hastily washed her face, rubbed lotion over her body, lightly applied foundation, added some lip gloss, brushed then pulled her hair into a pony tail then ran to the door, _Dam it, what are you doing Jones! I can't go to the door in my under wear,_ she cussed then turned and ran back into the bedroom, and frantically looked for something _well…ur…um…sexy?_

As she went through her suitcase she realized she had packed no nice lingerie. _Dam it Mercedes Jones,_ she inwardly cursed, _you could have packed at least one sexy thing._ Spotting an ice hockey shirt she had bought still in its wrapping, thinking Finn and her were going to do a spot of ice skating, she gasped _yes! It's not Victoria secret sexy but, well…too bad,_ she scoffed and quickly threw it on. When she looked in the mirror, the dark purple ice hockey shirt fell to her upper thighs. _Now you look hot Mercedes Jones_! She chuffed.

She quickly sprayed some perfume on then quickly grabbed a comforter, partially wrapped it around her and prepared to open the door. Slowly opening the door she gaped at Sam in all his finery, leaned against the door and began.

_"Hey Sammy…"_ she feigned a yawn, and then stretched, "_I'm sorry…I'm just so tired, oh…um…I'm not ready yet Sammy, I have to have a shower,"_ and then faked a yawn again.

Sam frowned at first then smirked and quickly moved toward her, threw the comforter that was partially wrapped around her to the ground, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately on the lips.

_"I've wanted to do that since I left you this morning…"_ he breathed looking deep into her eyes. _"You smell so good Mercy,"_ He groaned. Then his gaze traveled down her body. "_Hell…what are you wearing Mercy, you look so…hot…I mean…l-lovely"_

_"Oh this old thing,"_ she giggled _"I was so tired last night…I just threw the first thing I saw on."_ She lied.

_"You are so beautiful, you look so…b-beautiful Mercy_," he breathed, eying her once again. Kissed her neck, then linked a trail of kisses to her lips, enveloping her soft billowy lips with his.

Mercedes thought she was going to pass out from sheer pleasure.

_"Sammy, if you keep kissing me, like this, we will not be going anywhere today_."

_"That's fine with me Mercy. I could do this forever,"_ he smiled.

Mercedes pulled out of their kiss, begging for air.

_"Mercy,"_ Sam breathed, they both gazed intensely into each other's eyes, "_I think I have to go and have a really cold shower now, because I r-really want you Mercy."_ He leaned his forehead on hers, took a deep breath and whispered, "_Hell baby, you're gonna be the death of me if you're gonna look this fine every morning."_

_"I'm sorry Sammy", _She grinned mischievously.

_"You have nothing to be sorry about,"_ he whispered brushing his lips softly against her neck.

_"Well then I'm not sorry,"_ she smiled.

Sam grinned, reluctantly releasing his hold on her. "_Mercy, I'll pick you up soon. Then we will go for that breakfast. Ok?" _

_"Ok," _Mercedes smiled seductively.

Sam kissed her one more time then said, "_See you in twenty, baby I love you."_

_"I love you Sammy,"_ she smiled as Sam exited.

When the door closed behind him Mercedes jumped up and down with glee. Then suddenly stopped, sure she heard a scream outside. Realizing she must have been mistaken she jumped up and down again and shrieked.

_"Oh hell yes!" _and then "_dam!" _as that throbbing pain seared her temples once again.

She then sent up a quick prayer and smiled. "_Oh, Thank you Lord Jesus, from whom all blessing flow, thank you for making it reality and not a dream. Thank you!"_

Suddenly there was a quick rap at the door_, "Mercy, are you ok?"_ Sam called through the door.

_"Yeah Sammy, I'm ur…um I'm fine…I love you." _Mercedes breathed, then rested her forehead on the door and placed the palm of her hand on it.

_"I love you Mercy," _Sam smiled.

_"see you soon!"_ she beamed.

_"soon Mercy,"_ Sam whispered

Then Mercedes excitedly ran to the bathroom readying herself for what she knew would be a fantastic day.

…

**Sam's POV**

"I love you baby"

"I love you Sammy"

"I'll see you in the morning, I love you Mercy"

"It is morning Sammy, I love you,"

"Mercy I love you."

_"S-Sammy I think we better get some sleep."_

_"Ok Mercy, I love you baby."_

_"I love you…."_

Sam and Mercedes stood at her hotel room door for well over an hour declaring their love for each other and bidding each other loving farewells. When Mercedes finally pried herself away from Sam, Sam stood at the door, smiled and waved adoringly as she finally entered her room and her beautiful brown orbs disappeared from his sight.

As soon as the door closed Sam power punched the air.

_"Oh hell yes!"_ he screamed

_"I can't believe this, hell, I must be dreaming_," he beamed as he walked blissfully to his room.

Sam couldn't sleep, he didn't want to sleep. He was afraid if he slept it would be all a dream. So he stayed up. He and Mercedes had arranged to have breakfast at 10 am.

_I only have 7 hours till I see her again,_ he thought as he lay on his bed recalling their evening.

_"Hell I love Paris,"_ he grinned. As he closed his eyes all he could see was Mercedes, her beautiful brown eyes her long flowing locks and her beautiful smile. Sam smiled at the thought of her. _Oh how I love Mercedes Jones_ he thought. As he pondered on their evening beaming from ear to ear, he could feel himself drifting off into dream land, so he quickly sat up. _Right Evans,_ he thought, _let's do a bit of exercise._ Sam spent a good hour doing sit ups, body crunches and stretches willing himself to stay awake.

After his impromptu exercise regime he decided to have a shower, organize his clothes for the morning, pack and organise his clothes he had received from the launderer, pack and alphabetise his travelling wardrobe, then refold and repack the hotel towels and sundry supplies. Looking at his watch he realised he still had 5 hours and 10 minutes to go until he saw Mercedes again.

Twiddling his thumbs he thought. _I'm gonna re-plan our itinerary for today, _So he took out all his brochures, surfed the net and found more ideas to add to a fantastic final day for he and Mercedes, then he looked at his watch, 3 hour and 16 minutes left. Then he _realised_ something. _What if I'm too tired tomorrow? I can't be tired! I have to be at my best. _Sam looked at his watch. _I better catch some shut eye, _but he didn't want to sleep_, but I better sleep, _he reasoned.

Sam knew he had to cancel his meetings that morning because no way was he going to spend his last day in Paris at a meeting when he could be with his girlfriend Mercy. _Gosh_ he thought _girlfriend sounds so dam good._ So he set his alarm. _An hour's sleep should do, _he smiled.

Then he took his blackberry, "_Reminder to call the Paris office at 9.00 am cancel meetings"_

Sam then lay upon his bed again, smiled and fell off to sleep. Thirty minutes later his eyes shot open and he quickly sat up. Looking at the time he quickly got to his feet and ran to have another shower and got dressed.

Looking at himself in the mirror he thought. _Would Mercy like this shirt?_ Then he quickly pulled it off and chose another, then another, then he changed his jeans, then he decided to wear a suit and tie then he changed back into the clothes he originally started with. Then he sat on the bed utterly despondent. _Mercy is so beautiful. She is so lovely. I'm not good enough for her. Oh hell he thought what am I going to wear? Where are we going for breakfast? Oh that's right I've already planned that._

Sam was in total disarray. He was afraid of everything, afraid of not measuring up, afraid of not being good enough, afraid of not looking right for Mercedes, not doing right for Mercedes. Then he started to panic. _Oh Lord! Maybe she's changed her mind? Maybe she'll wake up and think I don't want to do this. Maybe…? _Sam buried his face in the palms of his hands, took a deep breath,then thought, _No! Stop it Sam Evans! Just stop it! You can do this…you are powerful, strong and filthy rich… this is just a walk in the park…argh! _he gasped, _but it's Mercy!_ Then plonked himself downheartedly back onto his bed.

After some time, sitting in misery, Sam finally stood, assessed his attire and breathed, "_Mercy…I love you, it will be ok!" _He then looked at his watch once more. Sam was an hour early for their breakfast date but he couldn't help but think_. "I can't wait, I need to see you Mercy."_ He was tired but not tired, nervous but not nervous.

As he approached her door he took a deep breath, pulled out his cell phone and rang her number, secretly praying that Mercedes had not changed her mind. The first call went to voice mail. Sam panicked; _maybe she has changed her mind!_ Then he rang again. When she answered the phone abruptly with, _yeah,_ _what do you want?_ Sam was taken aback but forced himself to say. "_B-baby are you ok?"_

When Mercedes said his name it sounded like she was surprised it was him. But then he thought. _She might be a little tipsy from the champagne they drank that night. Well, that she drank…_._I told her not to drink it, dam it! _He scowled.

Thinking of what to say he quietly stammered, _"M-Mercy, You don't sound ok…I-I told you not to drink too much champagne…y-you don't even drink Mercy!"_

After telling her he was early because he was desperate to see his girlfriend, because it was true, all she said was that she would see him soon. Then he waited for the rest of her response but there was silence…he sat on the phone for a good 5 minutes before she returned. The only consolation was when she said the words _I love you, _but, was there a touch of apprehension in her voice, he queried.

Sam stood nervously outside her room door. It had been 20 minutes and she still hadn't come to the door. _Maybe she's changed her mind?_ He thought, _Maybe she came to her senses? _Sam was wondering whether he should leave, when suddenly the door flung open and he saw his beautiful Mercy. He looked at her lovingly, taking in her petite silhouette.

Mercedes greeted him with a gaudy yawn, "_I'm sorry I'm just so tired, I'm not ready yet Sammy, I have to have a shower," and then yawned again._

Sam was dumbfounded. _She's been asleep all this time?!_ He grumbled. _I've been waiting and she's been asleep?!_

He could feel his anger rise, but, then he looked into her deep brown eyes, knowing he could never truly be upset with his Mercy.

Sam smiled eying her affectionately. One thing Sam Evans was always good with was detail. He noticed every little detail when it came to Mercedes Jones. He always had. Drinking her in, he observed the finer details of her appearance, her carefully swept back pony tail, her freshly applied makeup and lip gloss and the deep purple hockey shirt partially covered by her comforter. _Gosh she looks hot, _he thought, and then smirked when he noticed that the shirt was still immaculately pressed, _and was that a price tag he could see?_

Then he laughed to himself, _Mercedes Jones, you can sing like an angel but your acting skills are the worst ever! _Even Sam thought he could feign a yawn better than her. He silently giggled, then smiled as he realised, _my Mercy is as excited and nervous as I am_.

Wanting her in his arms he moved quickly toward her, threw the comforter that was partially wrapped around her to the side, threaded his arms around her waist and kissed her passionately on the lips.

Sam had wanted to do that ever since he had left her side in the early hours of the morning. As his eyes surveyed her beautiful face and her luscious curves he took in the scent of her perfume, her skin was soft to his touch. Then as his eyes trailed down her body he looked at the hockey shirt she wore once more and _dam it, she definitely looked hot_. Sam pulled her close, traced his hand to the nape of her neck then clandestinely pulled the price tag off her shirt and palmed it in his hand. She didn't need to know that he knew, he smiled.

Scanning her once again, Sam could not help but declare. "_You are so beautiful; you look so…beautiful Mercy."_ Then kissed her neck and finally kissed her deeply on the lips once again.

Sam thought he was going to pass out from share passion.

Then Mercedes whispered, "_Sammy, if you keep kissing me like this we will not be going anywhere today."_

But that was fine with him; he didn't really want to go anywhere.

Being in such close proximity to Mercedes had Sam's hormones raging. He knew he needed to go and have a cold shower or at least distract himself from his Mercedes-desire because she was driving him crazy. Hate it though he may, Sam had to go.

Sam kissed her one more time then said, "_see you in twenty baby, I love you."_

When she said _I love you Sammy_ his heart skipped a beat and he smiled as he made his way to the door.

When he exited the door Sam fist pumped the air, jumped up and down, then yelled, _Oh hell yes! _

Then he sent up a quick prayer and smiled. _Oh, Thank you Lord Jesus thank you, thank you._

Then thinking he heard a definite screech he quickly rapped on the door and inquired, "Merc_y are you ok?"_

He regarded Mercedes sweet voice as she whispered, "_Yeah baby I'm…ur…um…I'm fine,"_ and then she added those three beautiful words again_. "I love you."_

Sam placed the palm of his hand on the door and breathed. "_I love you Mercy._"

After heeding her reply, Sam smiled resting his forehead on the door and whispered, "_Soon baby,"_ then he quickly ran to his hotel room knowing he desperately needed a cold shower or some type of distraction and to prepare himself once again for a beautiful day with the woman he truly loved.

….

Sam and Mercedes sat hands entwined looking tenderly into each other's eyes. They had been sitting in absolute silence for a good half hour. Their breakfast beside them had been placed there at least ten minutes ago, not that they noticed at all, well, Mercedes noticed, but Sam didn't really care. They sat silently taking each other in.

Finally Mercedes spoke. "_Sammy I think we should eat our breakfast. I think it's cold now."_

Sam smiled, "_I don't care, I'm not really hungry, I just want to kiss you right now_."

Mercedes smiled. _"Sammy we better eat something."_

Sam smiled. "_Ok Mercy."_ Then leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. Then they slowly pried their hands apart and began eating their breakfast. Of course it was cold but they didn't care, the waiter offered to reheat their food, but they were fine. They quickly ate their meal in silence then as soon as Sam finished he slid his chair next to Mercedes and slipped his arm around her waist and began kissing the nape of her neck.

_"Sammy I can't finish my cold breakfast if you keep doing that,"_ she giggled.

Sam smiled, "_I can't help it baby. You enchant me."_

Sam thought he was enamored with Mercedes before, but now that he had touched, tasted and sampled her he knew it was end game. He couldn't keep his lips off her. He needed to touch her all the time. As he continued his kissing spree Mercedes smiled at him and said_. "What are we going to do today baby?"_

_"What do you want to do baby?"_ he seductively whispered kissing a trail along her exposed shoulder.

_"Baby, you need to stop doing that,"_ Mercedes breathed closing her eyes. Then looking Sam in the eyes she smiled. "_Please baby you really need to stop doing that, because I need more than a cold shower right now."_

Sam smiled, _"Are you serious!"_

_"Yeah Sammy_," Mercedes breathed in his ear. _"You're driving me crazy. All these years of pent up feelings Sammy, I need you, I…want to make love to you."_

Sam's eyes widened as he gulped, _"W-what Mercy!"_ Hearing her say that just made Sam worse. He was already hot. But knowing that she was too was too much for him to handle. Sam looked into her eyes, "_Baby don't say that."_

_"Why?"_ she smirked _"I'm just telling you the truth!"_

_"B-because I want you too Mercy, I w-want to make l-love to you too, I've wanted to for so long but I-I didn't-"_ he stuttered.

Mercedes kissed him abruptly upon his lips and whispered_, "Let's go Sammy."_ She then took his hand and pulled him quickly back to their hotel.

…..

As soon as they entered Mercedes suite they both attacked each other with lips. Mercedes lips tracing Sam's and visa versa. Slowly Mercedes hands slipped around Sam's waist and made their way up his abdomen. Sam quickly unbuttoned and slipped off his shirt revealing his taut body. The feel of Mercedes hand upon his chest sent shivers throughout his entire body, Sam shuttered. "_Oh Mercy!"_

Mercedes and Sam's eyes met and they sunk deeper and melted deeper into each other's embrace. As their lips caressed each other Sam's green eyes intensely searched her deep brown eyes. It was almost if they were reading each other's souls. Sam stopped and entwined his fingers with Mercedes still looking deep into her eyes.

_"Mercy…" _he breathed_. "I really want to make love to you." _

Mercedes breathed, "_and_ _I want to make love to you Sammy."_

Then he closed his eyes and was silent for a little then reopened them his green eyes softly meeting hers. "_Baby I want our first time to be super special."_

_"Well you can't get more special than a Hotel in Paris, baby,_" she chuckled.

Sam returned her smile then said. "Merc_y, we have only just declared our love for each other, and I think we should wait."_

_"You just declared, I told you months ago."_ She smiled again

_"This is true,"_ he grinned. Then he seriously looked deep into her eyes and said, "_I love you more than anything Mercy and I want our first time to be more than beautiful." _

Mercedes caressed his cheek, then kissed her boyfriend softly on his full lips and said, "_I understand what you are saying baby and thank you. I want that too. But you're so hot it's pretty hard to keep my hands off you."_

_"You're telling me!"_ He smirked, knowing in reality he truly couldn't keep his hands off her either. Mercedes began slowly running her hands along the front of his shirt, slowly buttoning each button. Then she straightened his hair with her hands. Sam repositioned Mercedes dress. Ran his fingers through her hair, then kissed her on her forehead and breathed, _"You are so beautiful Mercy."_

_"You are so handsome Sammy,"_ and kissed him chastely on the lips. _"So…I know you would have already planned our day so where to first baby."_ she smiled.

_"Ok…You've got options." _He chuffed.

_"Options?"_ she smirked.

_"Yep! Princess, Mermaid or fairy"_

_"Um..."_ Mercedes thought for a second _"Princess of course."_ She smiled.

_"Ok Mercy, options again!"_ Sam had memorised everything he had planned and began rattling through a long list.

_"Um…gosh Sammy, missed most of that, I don't know…um…ur." _

_"Ok baby, I'll simplify that list Palace, castle, Fort"_ He chuckled.

_"What's the difference Sammy, aren't they all kind of the same things?"_

_"Nope…"_ Sam stated confidently, then stumbled _"W-well um…I didn't really ponder that one!"_

_"Ok then, Palace,"_ she smile.

Sam kissed her softly on the lips stepped back and offered her his arm. "_Come with me, our chariot awaits, mon amour."_

_"Gosh you sound so sexy when you speak French Sam what does it mean?" _

_"My love…shall I keep speaking French because Tu es Belle, you are beautiful!"_

_"No stop it Sammy otherwise we will not make it out of this room again."_

_"Te me rends heureuse, mademoiselle Jones."_ Sam smiled.

Mercedes placed her fingers on Sam's lips. "_No really baby stop it!"_ she giggled.

_"Ok my lips are sealed mon amour." _He chuckled.

She slapped his arm, then slid her hand onto his taut forearm. "_Next time, Sam Evans you are definitely teaching me French before we get here!"_

_"Très bien mademoiselle Jones…Je t'aime!"_

They both exited her hotel room Sam spouting endearments to Mercedes in French and Mercedes slapping his arm playfully all the way to their waiting limousine.

…

_"Wow Sammy this is so beautiful,"_ Mercedes gasped as she stepped out of the limousine her eyes capturing the beauty of Chateau de Versailles.

Sam smiled, "_Anything for you my love."_

_"Ok Mercy let's go!" _Sam laced his fingers with hers, _"I thought we could start at the Tuileries gardens first."_

Sam and Mercedes walked through the vast gardens which lay before them, Sam acting as her personal tour guide spouting historical facts relating to Chateau de Versailles. The gardens reminded her of Sam's home in Tennessee, but a grander version. Their sweet perfume was intoxicating.

Mercedes and Sam stopped in front of the Apollo fountain. The large gilded lead figurine depicting Apollo upon his chariot stood powerfully before her.

Suddenly, a young man approached and said "_mademoiselle_ _Jones, this is for you_." He then gave her a huge bouquet of yellow roses and a note. Mercedes then acknowledged the young man and blushed, "_Oh Sammy…you shouldn't have!"_ Reading the note she thanked God for her dark complexion as her whole face heated up. The note it read,

_I see us in the park  
strolling the summer days  
of imaginings in my head._

She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. "_Sammy you are so thoughtful, thank you!_"

_"I love you Mercy."_ He smiled.

Sam took her hand again and took in the sights and sounds of Chateau de Versailles as they sauntered through its vast grounds. After an hour or so they came to a grove where Sam had prepared a beautiful picnic lunch. Mercedes placed her bouquet of flowers beside the basket and enjoyed their beautiful spread which consisted of wild strawberries, various summer fruits, French rolls, a salad, assorted meats and non-alcoholic champagne. Sam did not want Mercedes to relive the agony of an unexpected hangover again. They sat comfortably happy in each other's arms taking in the ambience of their surroundings.

After a few hours of taking in the beautiful scenery they arrived at the steps of the Grand Trianon Castle. It was huge. Mercedes cast her eyes upon the enormous structure as they stepped upon the black and white tiles which paved its inner sanctums. Mercedes ran her hand along one of the heavy pillars which graced its entrance.

_"Wow, this is amazing Sammy." _ Mercedes smiled looking up toward the ornately carved pillars. Suddenly a little girl and an older child walked toward her. "_Mademoiselle_ _Jones this is for you."_ They smiled and handed her a note and a slim velvet case. Mercedes thanked the two children and began to read the note.

_And words from our hearts  
told only to the winds  
felt even without being said._

_"Oh Sammy_," she bowed her head, tears threatening her eyes, "_you really shouldn't have, Sammy_."

Sam wrapped his arms around her and smiled as she opened the thin box. Inside laid a beautiful diamond choker and a matching bracelet with 'Mercy' engraved upon its clasp. She raised her head and looked into Sam's eyes, "_oh Sammy you don't have to buy me anything_."

_"I know you don't like me buying you things but I saw this and all I could think was how beautiful you are, your just like these diamonds baby, you sparkle and shine and just fill my life with happiness each time I see you." _

Mercedes lay her head on Sam's chest and sobbed.

_"Whats wrong baby?"_ He vexed. _"Don't you like them, I could get you something else, I-."_

"_Oh no Sammy there nothing wrong…"_ she interrupted, "_I'm just so happy Sammy, h-happy to finally be with you."_ She whispered.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief, kissed her upon her head then sliding his hand down her arm he whispered, "_May I help you put these on you Mercy?"_ He smiled. Sam carefully placed the choker around her neck and lightly kissed her shoulder as he did so, then he placed the bracelet onto her tiny wrist and lightly closed the clasp kissing the inside of her wrist. He then kissed a trail up her arm.

_"Oh Sammy I love you!"_ Mercedes breathed as she melted into his butterfly kisses.

After walking around The Grand Trianon for a while Sam took her to the other palaces and finally led her to the Hall of Mirrors or La Grande Galerie.

_"Close your eyes Mercy," _he pleaded as they entered its magnificent doorway.

Mercedes closed her eyes and held Sam's hand tightly as he led her inside.

_"Open them now!"_ he chortled.

Mercedes opened her eyes and took in the ornate design and the huge dimensions of the hall which stood before her. Three hundred and fifty-seven mirrors graced the hall which sat opposite the windows that decorated seventeen arches. The lights from the large chandelier's which adorned the entire room, flickered magically across the enormous mirrors.

Mercedes gasped, "_Sammy! This is so incredible!"_

Finally a young man walked toward her holding a large box graced with a simple lilac ribbon and a note. He smiled and said, "_Mademoiselle_ _Jones, this is for you_."

_"Sammy!"_ She gaped.

_"Open it baby!" _He grinned.

Mercedes took the note and read it.

_There's something about your love_

_That makes me weak and Knocks me off my feet._

_I love you._

Mercedes opened the box and inside was the most exquisite pale lilac chiffon dress she had ever seen and lilac satin slippers to match.

_"Sammy!"_ She looked at him with a mixture of Joy and confusion.

_"Well you did choose Princess so…you are my princess baby,"_ he smiled.

Before she could say anything else a couple of young beauticians approached her. "_Baby can you please go with these lovely ladies while I get ready myself, I'll meet you here in twenty minutes and we're going to dinner."_ Then Sam kissed her on her cheek and quickly exited whilst the young women took Mercedes gently by her arm and led her to the dressing room.

….

When they re-joined each other, Sam took in the beauty of his girlfriend. The full length strapless chiffon dress which cinched at the waist looked beautiful. Sam was noticeably gobsmacked. Mercedes took in the sight of her boyfriend. He wore a Valentino tuxedo, a white cotton shirt and a lilac silk bow tie, he looked incredibly handsome.

_"You look incredible Mercy,"_ he smiled, kissed her lightly on both cheeks and offered her his arm. "_Your chariot awaits baby."_ He chuffed.

As they stepped outside the palace, they were met with a beautiful horse drawn carriage. Mercedes gasped as Sam took her hand and assisted her into the carriage, then ran to the other side and slid comfortably beside her, "_I think we've walked enough today Mercy,"_ he chuckled, "_this place is far too big_."

_You're telling me!"_ Mercedes chuffed as the carriage made its way to their final destination. "_Where are we going Sammy,"_ Mercedes squealed.

Sam winked as the carriage meandered down the slated path. The moon stood high in the sky and the gardens were transformed into a fairy tale setting. The groves and ornamental pools came alive with water spouts and colours. Thousands of lights and lasers cut across the night as the carriage rolled along toward its objective.

Finally they pulled up to one of the many fountains. Sam guided Mercedes out of the carriage and took her to a beautifully decorated table. Two waiters stood beside it. Mercedes looked at their pomp expressions and giggled. Sam smiled and motioned to the waiters to leave. Sam took a small note out of his jacket pocket. Kissed her softly on her lips and bashfully whispered, "_This is for you Mercy_."

_We lay beneath the stars  
under a lover's tree  
that's seen through the eyes of my mind.  
And I reach out for the part  
of me that lives in you  
that only our two hearts can find. _

_I love you, I love you, I love you!_

Then he surreptitiously placed a plush black case in front of her.

_"Sammy! You really need to stop this!"_ she gaped.

_"Please Mercy…"_ he fluttered his eyelashes. "_Last gift for tonight, I promise."_ Lifting his hand to his forehead and doing the boy scouts salute.

Mercedes grinned at his antics and slowly opened the case.

_"Every princess has to have a crown, baby,"_ he smiled.

Mercedes gasped as she took in the delicate white diamond tiara.

Sam carefully took the tiara and placed it upon her soft locks. "_You look stunning baby,"_ he smiled tears pricking his eyes as he took her hand and kissed it lightly sending tingles through her body.

_"I love you Sammy!"_ Mercedes smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

_"I love you my beautiful princess,"_ he smiled.

They sat in comfortable silence, gazing into each other's eyes, then Mercedes apprehensively whispered, "_Um…Sammy…I'm kind of hungry…how about you?"_

_"Yes...I thought you'd never ask, I'm famished, absolutely starving!_" he chuckled,

Mercedes hesitantly looked at the silver covered platters wondering what French delicacies laid beneath them. She loved French food but honestly didn't understand what she was eating. Right now she thought she could go for a nice bottle of juice and a pizza. Not a stereotypical princess delicacy, but delicious none the less. She took in her handsome boyfriend and slid her arm through his.

Sam looked at her adoringly then smiled. "_Ok baby, let's eat, and lifted the lids of the silver platters."_

Mercedes gasped, upon the silver platter sat two large pizza and tater tots. Mercedes squealed. "_Oh thank you Sammy, this is just what I wanted!"_

Sam smiled, "_I know Mercy, I know you well,"_ and kissed her softly on the lips. Just then, the water jets from the fountains began spouting to the rhythm of their song. Mercedes gasped, "_Sammy that's our song!" _

_"Yeah baby, it took some doing but money talks!_" He chuckled taking a bite out of his pizza.

_"Oh Sammy you have done so much for me. It's been such a beautiful day." _Then she continued, "_B-but what would have happened Sammy if I had of picked one of the other themes?"_

_"Well for a start, I guess all those people who just gave you your gifts would have been totally disillusioned from standing around all day for nothing…" _he chuffed, then laughed wholeheartedly, "_the guys at the other venues were!"_

_"What?!"_ Mercedes gaped.

_"Oh, they're fine baby…money talk's. It soothes the most searing tempers_." He snickered.

_"Well it doesn't do much for yours,"_ she chuffed nibbling on the last tater tot.

_"Ouch…"_ he mocked as if an arrow pierced his heart, then he whispered, _"no baby, but you're the only one that can soothe me Mercy," _he smiled his famous lopsided grin and kissed her gently on her forehead.

Mercedes playfully hit him on the arm again as he swept Mercedes into a loving embrace. The two of them listened attentively as their song played and took in the splendour of the display. To top off their evening they observed in wonderment the fireworks display beside the Grand Canal.

_"This has been the most memorable day ever Sammy, I feel terrible because what have I done for you, you went to so much trouble baby I love you so much."_ Mercedes gloomily whispered casting her gaze to the ground.

Sam cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes, _"You have given me more than anything else in this world Mercy and the only thing I truly want to possess…your heart. I love you Mercy, always and forever."_

They stood beneath the stars wrapped in each other's love watching as the majestic flares from the brightly coloured rockets filled the night sky.

* * *

**Sorry it was so long...got a bit carried away. Well next stop...New York. Hmmm? what will happen? Oh and here are a few French phrases...I apologize wholeheartedly to the people of France if my french is not up to par.**

_"Te me rends heureuse = You make me happy_

_Très bienn = Very well, well done_

_Je t'aime = I love you_

**P.S..To Reader, thanks for the heads up re: song title..Ive rectified it. Sorry but I am terrible with song titles and to Guest, thanks...yeah I did use baby a lot so I tried to fix. I am so use to saying it in real life I forget its not the norm..or is it? Thanks again for reading, Please Review...Blessings always:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone...here is chapter 6. yep...it's a long chapter too...so sorry, but I am terrible with cliff hangers, so I write to avoid them. Hope this is ok and understandable.**

**To all those who were affected by hurricane Sandy along the East Coast and Haiti. My heart goes out to you all. God bless you and keep you at this time. x**

_Disclaimer: No song, character in this fic belongs to me. Cos I am too poor...hehehe!_

* * *

**Chapter 6 A Sign of Friendship**

On returning to their Hotel after the most magical day ever, Sam stood at Mercedes hotel room door, fondly bidding his beloved farewell for the evening. They had to return to New York early as Sam had yet another meeting the next day. Also, Sam was super tired after what little sleep he attained that morning, so he did not push receiving a night cap, even though he wanted one. Therefore, they both stood in front of her door, not wanting to let go, but knowing they had too.

_"Ok Mercy, I really need to go," _Sam breathed.

"_Yeah darling, I know, thank you again for such a beautiful day Sammy, I love you." _Mercedes smiled taking in the scent of the bouquet of flowers she held, then wrapped her arms around his neck.

Sam and Mercedes fell into a deep embrace, kissing each other intensely, afraid to leave each others side.

_"Mercy, we really can't kiss like that, it's driving me crazy,"_ Sam hissed looking deep into her beautiful brown eyes.

_"You drive me crazy Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered, then placed her right hand swiftly on the door knob, slowly pushed opened her door and pulled Sam into her room.

_"Mercy…"_ Sam whispered again, _"baby…We can't do this!"_

Mercedes pulled him closer as their kisses became deeper. Mercedes wanted Sam and she ensured he knew it. Sam tried so hard to resist, but he couldn't. Picking her up, Sam wrapped Mercedes legs around his waist, Mercedes threw her bouquet to the floor and breathed_, "bedroom please Sammy_."

He carried her in his muscular arms toward her bedroom and gently placed her on the king size bed. He then began kissing her hand and gently kissed a trail of butterfly kisses all the way to her shoulder, then to her neck and finally to her lips. They looked deeply into each others eyes. Sam was tired, but became more invigorated with each kiss, and swam in the beautiful gaze of the women he loved. They kissed intensely once again, and then Mercedes whispered, "S-Samm_y, I'll just get into something more comfortable." _

_"M-Mercy, no, please don't leave,"_ he whispered, licking her exposed shoulder.

_"I won't be long baby…" _she smiled,_ "just lie down and wait here."_

Mercedes reluctantly slid out from under Sam, surreptitiously snatched a small gift bag near her purse and headed to the bathroom while Sam took position on her bed.

_"Oh hell!_ _we are really going to do this!"_ Sam cheered. Then he nervously looked around the room wondering what to do next. _Set the scene,_ he thought. So he dimmed the lights, and quickly eying the sound system, promptly discovered Mercedes _'mood'_ music, not that he needed it. Soon the smooth sounds of Marvin Gaye filled the air.

_I've been really tryin baby, _

_tryin to hold back this feelin for so long,_

_And if you feel, like I feel baby…._

_c'mon…._

Sam hadn't heard of Marvin Gaye before, country and western or hard rock was his groove. He quickly made a note to self, 'S_elf...get Marvin Gaye's Album...cos it's hot.'_ As Marvin crooned, Sam smiled, now all he needed to do was to look great for Mercedes for when she re-entered the room. He began to unbutton his shirt, and then changed his mind, _too eager, _he thought. Then Sam tried to lay seductively, yet casually on her bed, but the positions he was placing himself made him look like he was auditioning for a Calvin Klein shoot. _Dam it!_ He cursed and began to take deep shallow breaths. _Stop being nervous Evan's,_ he chastised himself. _You can do this!_ Finally he lay on the bed, quite despairingly and threw a couple of pure cotton feather down pillows beneath his head. "_Calm down Sam.._._Don't over think!"_ He breathed. Sam then began to coach himself into a state of peace and serenity, taking deep breaths as he did so.

….

Mercedes was so nervous. She wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, so she decided to have a quick shower and change into a black camisole set she covertly bought at the Chateau gift shop. After being in the bathroom for a good forty five minutes, she quietly made her way out, exiting to the sultry sounds of Mr Gaye.

_"S-Sammy…" _she whispered before opening the bathroom door, "_I'm ready_."

She sauntered slowly to the bed seeing Sam sprawled out on her mattress, Marvin's '_sexual healing'_ now crooning in the background. She slid onto the bed and seductively slipped her hand up his thigh. "_Sammy,"_ she tenderly whispered.

Suddenly there was a snort.

Mercedes jumped, glared at Sam, but then grinned from ear to ear. She snickered as she admired the man of her dreams sprawled across the large bed, arms outstretched, soft methodical snorts emanating from his open mouth as he slumbered. Mercedes kissed him softly on his forehead, causing him to smile in his sleep and gently sweep her into his arms. Sam snuggled closely against her warm body. Mercedes giggled, then slowly pulled the covers over both of them and slid her arms around his waist, their bodies naturally knitting together. Feeling incredibly happy and quite protected in his taut limbs, Mercedes whispered_, "I love you Sam Evans," _and duly joined him in dreamland.

…

Sam woke to the smell of fresh croissants, bacon and eggs, and freshly peculated coffee. Taking in his surroundings, he suddenly sat up, _"Dam it…" _he cried, recalling the events from last night. Afraid that he may have inadvertently ruined things Sam panicked and yelled,"_M-Mercy where are you darling?"_

Mercedes came running in, "_What's wrong baby!"_

Sam felt he desperately needed to apologize. So he began to rapidly babble, _"Oh Mercy, I'm so sorry for falling asleep last night, I was so nervous the other morning…a-and I never really slept much and-"_

Mercedes placed a finger on his plump lips and then quickly interrupted, _"Sammy...it's fine honey, I love you."_ She then kissed him and smiled, "_Breakfast is ready Sammy and t__he plane has already arrived at the airport. I took the liberty of packing your things Baby and your clothes for today are over there._" She kissed him chastely on the lips once more, pointed to the clothes laid on the bedroom settee and proceeded to exit the room.

_"Baby…"_ Sam sighed lowering his gaze, _"Why didn't you wake me? It was our last night! I'm so sorry, I so wanted to make love to you…I feel so bad." _Sam frustratingly placed his head in his hands utterly embarrassed_**.** _Then he added, casting a crooked grin,_ "Mercy, you didn't have to pack my things…b-but…thank you so much honey!"_

Mercedes returned to his side and took him in her arms. Sam laid them both down and gazed lovingly into her beautiful brown orbs.

_"I wanted to wake you Sammy, but you were so tired and you looked too cute to wake." _ She chuffed.

_"I love you Mercy,"_ Sam whispered placing his forehead on hers. _"I'm so sorry."_

_"Oh Sammy, you have nothing to apologize for, when it's our time it will happen. I just love you so much Sammy_," she smiled slipping into his warm embrace, and then she continued, _"And anyway __Sammy__...your clothes were easy to pack...you're so anal. Everything was already immaculately set out and honey…ur...um… do you alphabetize your clothing?"_ She chuckled.

Sam lowered his head deeper into the crook of her neck trying to muffle the sound of his own laughter.

After a good half hour of quiet banter, Mercedes willed herself to release him and sat up. "_You need to get ready baby._ _Breakfast is cold again…"_ she chuffed, _"and we really shouldn't keep your pilot waiting." _

Sam pouted, "_You know he could wait all day!"_

Mercedes cast a disgruntled look his way, "_No Sammy! You can't do that to him!" _and then she smiled, took him by his hands and cheered, _"Come on baby...rise and shine!"_

Sam reluctantly sat up, kissed Mercedes once more then made his way to the bathroom. Mercedes quickly exited and headed toward the dining area.

…..

Sam and Mercedes nervously held hands as the private jet hit the tar mat signalling their return to New York City. They had both secretly rued this day knowing what it could bring.

Mercedes kissed Sam on the lips and held his trembling hand. Stroking his cheek she looked into his deep green eyes and smiled, _"It will be ok Sammy."_

Sam smiled returning her kiss rested his forehead on hers and breathed, "_I love you Mercy,"_ as the plane came to a halt.

Suddenly but not unexpectedly, Sam's Cell Phone buzzed. It had been beeping constantly from the time they arrived in Paris to the time they left.

_"Sammy you better answer it…it could be important!" _Mercedes reluctantly smiled.

_"It's not Mercy!" _Sam grimaced.

_"Sammy, you have to answer it some time!"_ she whispered then gaped gloomily at the floor. Mercedes knew full well who it could be. But despite Mrs Evans hatred for Mercedes, she couldn't encourage Sam to cut himself away from his own flesh and blood. _After all,_ Mercedes reasoned, _she is his mother!_

Sam heatedly held the phone to his ear. Not saying a word, knowing who waited on the other side.

_"What are you doing with her Sammy? You are not supposed to be with that b-." _She spat but was quickly interrupted.

Jaw clenched Sam muttered indignantly into the phone, "_Momma, I told you not to say that…What the hell do you want now?"_

_"Don't y'all cuss at me_ _Sam Evans…I have someone who wants to speak to you!"_

Suddenly a cold gruff voice rumbled through the line.

_"Sam Evans!"_

Sam flinched then quickly recovered, "_Sir!"_

The thick southern accent rasped meticulously, "_Your momma has informed me of your recent trip to Paris and the precarious developments which may have occurred there. I will not be so bold as to remind you of your obligations to the company, however, I will remind you of your loyalty to your family. I, as your fathers elder brother still hold true to my promise in ensuring your momma, your siblings and yourself are fully taken care of. Promises are not to be broken Sam Evans. Do you understand me?"_

Sam grimaced at first, but then confidently began, _"Sir, I understand you completely. And if I may boldly say…I understand your concerns, and I am truly a man of my word…but only if, that said promise is beneficial to all concerned. At present it is of no benefit to my personal well-being."_

There was silence for a minute. Then the gruff voice continued. "_You know what you must do Sam Evans to make your daddy and the family proud!" _And then the line went dead.

Mercedes watched as Sam's demeanor changed in those brief seconds. His mood varied from apprehension, to confidence and then to fear. Mercedes took Sam's hand once more and looked into his eyes.

Sam kissed her on her forehead and smiled hesitantly.

Mercedes began to release her safety belt, and then stood to gather her possessions.

Sam sat nervously in his seat, and stammered, _"U-um b-baby I just have to do a few things so I'll see you in the limousine ok?"_

Mercedes smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes, she then leant forward and kissed him on his forehead._ "Ok Sammy, I love you."_

Mercedes exited the private plane and headed toward the waiting limousine. Slipping into the plush vehicle, she waited while the chauffeur placed her luggage in the trunk and gazed toward the side of the airstrip where a handful of reporters could be seen and the desperate paparazzi flashed their cameras. Suddenly her phone buzzed.

_"Hey Sammy,"_ she smiled

_"Hey h-honey,"_ Sam stumbled, "_Can I meet you at your hotel Mercy, I have to do a few things at work"_

_"Ok darling, I'll see you there,"_ Mercedes grimly replied, then hung her head.

_"I Love you Mercy!" _

_"I-I love you Sammy,"_ Mercedes whispered. A heavy, sinking feeling overtook Mercedes as she ended the call. _Oh no!_ She cringed, _its starting, _and closed her eyes as tears began to prick their edges.

…..

For the next three weeks Sam and Mercedes spent as much time together as they could before Mercedes returned to Los Angles, she was going to be away for a few months on her Canadian National Concert tour.

New York definitely was not Paris. Mercedes and Sam's time together consisted mainly of hanging around his apartment or attending secluded restaurants. Mercedes desperately wanted Paris. She grinned and bared their secret rendezvous but secretly wished they never returned to New York.

….

Mercedes sat gloomily looking at her iPhone knowing what had to be done. Miss Jones wasn't silly. She knew that Paris Sam was nowhere the same as New York Sam. She despondently closed her eyes recalling the day that sealed her current decision.

_Sam had decided to take her on yet another secluded date at an undisclosed location, however, as they exited the venue… _

_Flash, flash, click, click, "Mr Evans I'm from the New York tribunal, how long were you in Paris for?" _

_Then another click, click, flash, flash, as more reporters engulfed them. "Miss Jones, are you and Mr Evans an item? Mr Evans are you going to ask Miss Jones to marry you? How long have you been seeing each other? _

_Then another reporter, "Miss Jones, Sam Evans family are renowned for their disapproval of other races how are you coping with that?" Mercedes tried to cover her eyes as the flashing cameras' were blinding her. _

_Sam covered his face and walked quickly to the lift as another reporter yelled. "How long have you and Mercedes Jones been dating? Sam glared at the reporter._

_"WE ARNT…" Sam screamed, "WE AREN'T DATING!"_

_Mercedes shot a disappointed look at Sam and followed him into the lift. A number of reporters jumped into the lift too. Sam stood on one side. Mercedes sat in the corner as the paparazzi continued to hound them with questions. They soon both lowered their heads and said nothing. _

_Sam took out his cell phone and called his chauffeur. "I need two limousines. We need you to pick us up now!" he ordered, then returned his phone to his inside Jacket pocket. Sam turned to look at Mercedes who was trapped in the corner, paparazzi hounding her for answers. She stood in silence tears running down her cheeks. Sam wanted to go to her. But he just couldn't move. Sam wasn't ready. Mercedes saw Sam's distress, smiled, then sadly mouthed , its ok Sammy. _

_As they exited Sam directed Mercedes to travel by one of the limousines waiting for them. Sam took the other and they both drove off into the night._

_Safe in his limousine Sam rang Mercedes iPhone. "I'm sorry Mercy, I never meant what I said, I only said it to get them of our backs. I love you Mercy," he whispered._

_"Never mind Sam…its ok…" Mercedes lied, tears slowly trickling down her cheeks. "I'll see you at the hotel."_

_"Ok, I love you baby." Sam replied as Mercedes hung up._

_Mercedes returned to her room heartbroken. "I knew this would happen," She cried throwing her purse onto the bed and falling into a pool of tears._

…..

Sam quickly collected his belongings pushed the intercom and smiled, _"Miss Fabray, I'm going to be leaving in 5 minutes why don't you just go home early too and spend some time with your family?"_

_Are you sure Mr Evans?_ She cautiously replied.

_"Yeah, I'm sure…oh and Miss Fabray….thank you." _Sam cheered.

Miss Fabray loved post Paris Sam. He had been courteous, kind, respectful and thankful. _Mercedes and Sam must definitely be together,_ she cheered. Miss Fabray was the happiest she'd been in years. She quickly cleared her desk and cheerfully made her way home.

Sam smiled, threw on his jacket, swiftly grabbed his briefcase, and made his way toward the door.

Suddenly, his cell phone buzzed, noticing the caller he quickly answered._ "Hey Mercy," _Sam grinned_, "I'm just leaving the office now. I'll be there in about ten minutes tops or quicker if I can,"_ he chortled.

Silence

_"Sorry I'm a little late baby, but I had a few things to clear up, we can fly out as soon as I get there… Mercy are you there?" _Sam queried looking confusingly at his phone.

_"Yeah Sammy, I-I'm here,"_ she stumbled.

Sam knew his Mercy, he could feel her all the way to his heart. He dropped his briefcase and sat nervously on the couch. Tears threatening he breathed, _"M-Mercy, b-baby, w-what's wrong where are you?"_

_"I-I'm in Los Angeles Sammy!" _she stammered.

Sam's tears began to fall as he whispered_. "W-why are you there M-Mercy?"_ Sam already knew. His heart was connected to Mercedes and he knew.

_"I…um…Sammy I-"_ Mercedes choked, trying desperately to hold back her own tears.

_"Mercy we were going back together…"_ his voice trembled, _"w-why are you there baby?"_

_"I-I'm sorry Sam, I-I can't do this anymore,"_ She quivered.

_"W-what Mercy… if it was about what I said to the press, I never meant it, I'm really sorry baby, please, please… Just be patient with me…I promise it will get better soon,"_ He begged.

Silence

_"Please talk to me baby please, please, Mercy please."_

_"I'm sorry Sammy, I'm sorry," _she cried.

_"No Mercy we can talk about this please, I know I've been an asshole, but…I can get better please Mercy, I'll catch the plane to L.A right now and-."_ He gasped desperately trying to collect his thoughts.

_"L-look Sammy…" _Mercedes interrupted_, "let's just stay friends ok. It's not so complicated when we are friends. I-I will always love you Sammy."_ She wept.

_"Mercy, I love you too, I will always love you, please…I want to see you. I need to see you Mercy I'm going to catch the plane to LA right now. Please Mercy, please!"_ he quickly grabbed his brief case once again and made his way out of the door and toward the elevator.

_"No please Sammy it's better like this. I've got my Canadian tour next week so it would be a waste of time you coming all the way out here. You have so much other things to do."_

_"Mercy, please don't do this please!" _Sam begged as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Feeling Sam's sadness Mercedes sobbed, _"Baby. Please Sammy please don't cry."_

_"I can't help it Mercy, I don't want to lose you. I know it hasn't been Paris but it will get better baby, I need you Mercy please don't say it's over please don't-."_

_"I don't want to but I have to face reality and you do too, we can never be-."_

_"I can change Mercy, I will, I promise baby, I promise!" _Sam interrupted.

_"Please Sammy, I have to live my life. I can't live it with you, I can't live it in secret rendezvous. I want a life with you Sammy, I want it all, I want to be your wife, have the picket fence and have your children Sammy…but it's not real."_ She wailed.

_"It is real baby, I want you to be the mother of my children Mercy, only you, I want to marry you, I want it all too. Please, I can change, I really can. It's you Mercy and only you always and forever."_ Sam cried.

_"I just cant!"_

_"Yes you can Mercy I'm coming to L.A!"_ Sam screamed.

_"It won't make a difference I've decided Sammy,"_

_"No Mercy, please no…"_ Sam sat in the long corridor crying helplessly, _"please baby, please don't!"_

_"We can still be friends Sammy, you will always be my friend."_ She whispered.

Sam sobbed, _"No Mercy, please I need you."_

_"I'll be here for you Sammy,"_ She sniveled.

_"Mercy please…don't do this!"_

_"Sammy please, you have to let me go Sammy please!"_ She begged.

_"I can't Mercy, I can't,"_ he sobbed.

_"I will always love you Sammy."_

_"I will always love you Mercy"_ he whispered.

_"I'll ring you later Sammy…if it's ok, to see how you are."_

Silence

_"I love you Sammy,"_ then the phone went dead.

Sam sobbed, his heart heavy with pain. Sam fell to the ground weeping incessantly for the woman he loved.

As she stood back on Los Angeles soil, Mercedes vowed to move on with her life. Tears in her eyes and a heavy heart she knew she would always love Sam, but it was time to move forward, and as hard and painful as it was, she did.

….

Two Months had passed after their breakup, well...after Mercedes unceremoniously dumped him. Sam and Mercedes didn't speak for a couple of weeks, he wouldn't answer her calls, but then, once again, they began calling each other and texting once again. There was a strange shift in their relationship, but neither of them wanted to admit it. Sam resumed his play boyish ways and bedded anyone he desired and Mercedes…well disappeared for a brief minute then reappeared with a vengeance.

Sam sat once again in his office, totally, disgruntled perusing once again a plethora of documents which sat before him. He was disheveled, angry, confused and despite the bevy of women who followed his coat tails, lonely, lonely and in need of his only comfort, Mercedes Jones. Suddenly his intercom buzzed.

_"Um ur…M-Mr Evans you have a v-visitor,"_ Miss Fabray hesitantly spoke.

Miss Fabray was unsure as to how she should approach this strange Sam Evans. He had returned to his abrupt rude self, but confusion and sadness tinged his entire demeanor. This Sam was unkempt, something she had never seen. He confused her. One minute he was spouting orders, the next he was totally confused, as a cloud of sadness filled his whole being. So she approached him cautiously as per usual.

_"I have no one scheduled at this time can you please ask them to leave."_ He mumbled.

Just then his office door opened and in walked a very distraught Kurt Hummel.

_"What the hell are you doing entering my office uninvited?"_ Sam screamed.

_"Uninvited…Who do you think you are?"_ Kurt sarcastically remarked, folding his arms in disgust.

_"What? Are you serious…I'm the man who owns this building…What the hell do you think you're doing Kurt walking in here! You and Mercedes are birds of a bloody feather!"_ Sam growled.

_"Mr Evans shall I call security?" _Miss Fabray nervously queried.

Sam didn't want to, but couldn't stand the smirk on Kurt's face. _"Yes call them now!"_ He screamed.

Miss Fabray quickly ran out the door and began dialing security.

_"W-what I can't believe you're dam well calling security on me!"_ Kurt gasped in horror.

_"Well it's either that or I'll carry you out myself Kurt Hummel. You do not just walk into this office as if you own it."_ Sam lied, he would never have done that to someone so close to Mercedes.

_"Ok…I don't give a dam if you throw me out…b-but…before they come I need to know what the hell happened in Paris!" _Kurt grimaced.

Sam choked, _"W-what?!"_

_"I knew it! You did something to Mercy-me and now look!"_ Kurt slammed a number of magazines on his desk "_she hardly rings me, she disappears from the face of the earth for a couple of weeks…and then this, dam it Sam, give me depressed Mercy–me any day but not this one!" _Kurt cried tears running down his cheeks.

Sam peered at the magazines. Headlines beamed…_Miss Mercedes Jones toy boy number 1, Jones and the mystery man, Goody two shoes Jones hits the clubs._ Shot after shot depicted Mercedes in compromising circumstances with unknown handsome strangers.

_"This is not Mercy-me! There are hundreds of them. Who the hell are these guys?" _Kurt screamed_._

Just then the security guards turned up.

Sam motioned for them to leave.

_"No! You made a choice Sam Evans…"_ he sniveled, "_I will leave with these gentlemen. But mark my words…I know something happened in Paris and Mercedes heart is broken. You are an evil man Sam Evans EVIL!"_

_"Kurt!"_ Sam moaned, he motioned to the guards to prevent Kurt from leaving.

_"No, I'm going!"_ Kurt began to exit, then stopped, "_oh, there is one thing that behooves me to tell you, even though I hate you...Mercy-me has been receiving d-"_

Suddenly Sam received a call. Kurt hung his head and exited the venue, security guards in tow.

_"What do you want Momma, I've got no time for you right now…" _Sam seethed.

Silence

Then Sam screamed, "_No games now momma!"_ and hung up. By the time Sam got off the phone Kurt had left. He tried ringing security to bring him back but Kurt was having none of it.

Sam scanned the magazines, tears pricking his eyes. He knew everything was wrong. He knew it. Their conversations were distant, she was distant, and to be honest so was he. Sam was so angry that Mercedes had ended their relationship. He chose not to see her pain even though he could feel it each time he spoke to her. Sam knew that the only reason she ended it was because of the compromising situation he had put her in.

As his fingers stroked the photos of Mercedes he tearfully whispered. "_I'm sorry Mercy. I'm so sorry."_

…

After Kurt's revelation, Sam immediately called Mercedes and inquired about the magazine headlines. She responded how she always did by casually stating, _"They're just tabloids Sam. You can't believe a word they say…I'm just having fun Sammy…I'm fine."_

Sam knew she was not fine.

_"Mercy I'm going to come and see you!"_ He demanded.

_"Sorry Sammy I'm really busy…um maybe next week!" _She evaded.

Next week always turned into next week. It became so that Mercedes did not physically see Sam for many months. Finally, but coincidentally Sam and Mercedes found each other in person at another random Charity Event.

Sam was surprised when he saw Mercedes across the room. He quickly ditched the women hanging off his arms and began to wring his hands nervously. He hadn't seen her in person for five months. As he saw her approaching, he became noticeably anxious.

_"Hey Sammy…"_ she sneered sauntering up to him wine glass in hand, _"Are you still the same ignorant, self-obsessed, bigoted asshole as you have always been_," she smirked.

Sam turned red, hung his head and sighed. "_Y-yeah…Mercy."_

Mercedes squealed, threw her arms around him and giggled, "_Good! I didn't know you were gonna be here, but I've got a surprise for you!_ _Close your eyes Sammy…" _she said, covered his eyes with her hands then cheered, _"Now open them!"_

There in front of him stood a tall handsome, blue eyed blonde young man, his broad shoulders and strong biceps obvious through his Valentino jacket.

_"Hey brother!"_ The young man smiled.

_"Stevie! When did you get into town? Dam you brother…"_ Sam cheered and took his brother into a warm embrace, _"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?"_

The next second a pair of hands covered his eyes again. "_Guess who?"_ the quiet voice queried.

_"Stacy! When did you get here? What's going on you two?"_ Sam looked at them bewildered.

_"Well we were going to surprise you tonight but you've sprung us. We just flew in a few hours ago!"_ Stacy chortled.

_"Yeah!"_ Stevie continued, _"Mercy received a special award a couple of hours ago for service to the community so Stace and I jumped on a plane to attend."_

Sam flinched a little, eyed Stevie, and thought, _did he just say Mercy? You're dreaming Evans;_ he pushed the idea away and turned to Mercedes, hurt emanating from his eyes. "_Why didn't you tell me Mercy? We always attend these things, they are important Mercy and this award…isn't this the award that meant the world to you?"_

Mercedes shrugged her shoulders, _"Oh yeah…but never mind, your too busy, Sammy, didn't want to disrupt your busy schedule…" _then completely ignoring Sam's wounded stare, Mercedes turned to Stacy and Stevie and cheered._ "Anyone want another drink?"_

_"No thank you Mercedes," _Stacey smiled, Sam shook his head no. Stevie chuffed, "_yes please,"_ and followed Mercedes to the bar.

Sam scowled at Stacy, _"what the hell's going on Stace! What's up?"_

_"We came to the award ceremony for Mercedes."_ She replied rolling her eyes.

_"I'm talking about those two,"_ Sam glared toward the bar.

_"Oh you know Sam…Stevie has always been in love with Mercedes…"_ Stacy looked everywhere except Sam, and tried to evade, _"look Sam…its Beyoncé."_

_"I don't care if Obama, Romney or the whole republican army were here…why in the hell is he calling her Mercy?_ _I call her Mercy, no one else!"_ Sam grimaced

_"Kurt calls her Mercy-me…" _she smiled then noticing Sam's scowl she groaned. _"You need to talk to them Sam."_

_"I will, excuse me Stace I'll be back soon." _Sam grunted, then turned and walked toward the bar.

Stevie and Mercedes were at the bar chatting casually to one another, but seemed too close for Sam's liking. Mercedes was downing shots like there was no tomorrow.

Sam eyed Mercedes drink cautiously and asked, "_Mercy, are you drinking?!"_

"_Well hello Sammy!"_ Mercedes raised her glass then continued sarcastically, _"I think I am sitting at a bar…and I think one drinks at a bar!"_ she snickered, then turned to Stevie and they both laughed.

Sam began to heat with rage. _"NO MERCY I mean is that alcohol you're drinking. You don't drink Mercy!"_

Mercedes looked at Sam her eyes piercing his, "_I do now!"_ she chuffed.

Stevie cheered, _"A toast to Mercedes Jones and the wonders of alcohol,"_

_"I'll drink to that…"_ she chuffed slammed her glass on the bar and screamed, "_another please Bar keep!"_

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the arm and led her to a secluded corner.

_"What the hell's going on Mercy? You hardly ring me. We don't talk properly and now you're drinking!" _he screamed.

_"Oh leave me alone Sammy, I'm sick of being miss goody two shoes. I've had enough. And anyway I drank in Pari- that God forsaken place!" _

_S_uddenly Mercedes heard a familiar song, "_Oh I love this song…"_ she squealed, _"let's dance Sammy…Oh that's right…"_ she chuffed placing a finger on her lips, _"you can't be seen with me in public…_" then she whispered in his ear, "_that's ok, it's our little secret,_" she giggled then drunkenly walked off towards the blaring music.

Sam's eyes began to tear as he watched her walk towards the dance floor and observed as Stevie moved and danced close behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Sam gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and seethed, _"what the h-."_

_"Stop it Sam!"_ Stacy stood in front of him, _"I know what you are going to do, and you're just going to hurt too many people."_ Stacy glared.

_"W-when did those two get together?" _Sam stammered.

_"In Montreal, we attended her concert and the two of them just…well you know. You had to have known. It's been in the papers for the last month or so. They aren't official, but Stevie's giving it a good go though, they're just having fun so Mercedes says." _Stacey responded rolling her eyes.

_"Well it looks like more than just fun! When did she start drinking?"_ Sam sighed.

_"Well, as far as I know, she's been drinking for a while. But tonight she's only had a few drinks. Mercedes certainly doesn't hold her liquor well,"_ Stacy chuffed. Then after some time, she continued, _"Look Sam, Mercedes is happy and so is Stevie. I haven't seen him this happy for a long time. You know he's always loved Mercy…So you need to leave it Sam. Mercedes told me about Paris…" _Sam bowed his head and frustratingly ran his fingers through his blonde locks as she continued,_ "she was devastated when you treated her like a leper once you got back here. Stevie doesn't know what happened, and I don't want him to know. All I know is that Stevie doesn't have your hang ups. He just loves Mercedes!"_

Sam couldn't respond as her words rung true. He just remained gobsmacked at his sister's remarks, and then cast an eye toward Mercedes. His heart totally shattered.

At the completion of the song several patrons began to chant for Mercedes to sing another song for them.

_"Go on Mercy!" _Stevie cheered.

Mercedes laughed and then drunkenly made her way to the stage, champagne bottle in hand, and swayed back and forth on the stage listening to the chants of the crowd calling her name.

Stepping up to the mike she giggled, _"Hi my name is Mercedes Jones…and this is champagne, who has become my vewy, vewy, vewy good f-friend tonight,"_ she slurred kissing the champagne bottle and hugging it lovingly.

_"Ok I'm supposed to sing a song… so…f-first person to yell out any song, that's the song I promise to sing if I know it," _She snickered, proudly brandishing the Girl Guide salute.

Quickly someone from the crowd screamed, "_How can you mend a broken heart…by Al Green."_

_Oh hell,_ Mercedes grimaced, _not that one please._ Everyone chanted, "_Mercedes, Mercedes!"_

Then the band began to play the introduction, so she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, _If I sing it, I'm gonna cry, if I don't then…I just told a big fat lie! Hey that rhymes, _she snickered to herself.

So closing her eyes she apprehensively began, adapting the song to suit herself.

_I can think of younger days when living for my life,  
Was everything a girl could want to do,  
I could never see tomorrow, but I was never told about the sorrow…_

_Dam it get him out of your mind Mercedes Jones_, she cursed as tears threatened, but it was no use.

_And…how can you mend a broken heart?  
How can you stop the rain from falling down?  
How can you stop the sun from shining?  
What makes the world go round?  
How can you mend this broken girl?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again_

_I can still feel the breeze that rustles through the trees  
And misty memories of days gone by  
We could never see tomorrow, no one said a word about the sorrow…._

Tears were now falling freely as Mercedes recalled Paris and her and Sam's current situation. Mercedes heart was definitely broken, the crowd were mesmerized as absolute hush descended upon the venue and as Mercedes put her whole heart into her performance. Sam wept as he watched, _"I have to go to her Stace,"_ he cried.

_"Sam you aren't ready."_ Stacy frowned.

_"I am… I'm going up there now!_ He determined.

Stacy waited, knowing he wouldn't. When Sam finally decided to move, it was too late. Stevie was already there holding her hand as she sung the final lines,

_How can you mend this broken girl?  
How can a loser ever win?  
Please help me mend my broken heart and let me live again._

Stevie swept Mercedes up in his arms when she finished, to the holler of an approving crowd, and took her home. Sam's indecision had stopped him once again. He stood fixed to the floor, utterly dejected. Stacey reluctantly took him in her arms, because she really wanted to punch him, and allowed him to release the tears that needed to be shed.

…..

Sam met with his siblings the next morning. Sam was more than angry with Stevie but pushed his feelings aside. Stacy's reprimand had really affected him. By the end of their reunion they had enjoyed a great morning together and organized to have dinner that evening.

They met at one of the most exclusive restaurants in New York. As Sam ascended from his limousine, hundreds of reporters attacked him with questions. _What do you think of your brother's relationship with Mercedes Jones? Do you think they will marry? _Sam gratingly ignored all the questions and made his way to the restaurant door. He just wanted to knock out each and every one of them.

As he entered he saw Stevie, Stacey and Mercedes limousine pull up. Stacy stepped out first and was quickly hounded by the press. Stacey smiled, didn't comment and walked directly to the restaurant door taking Sam's hand.

Then Stevie stepped out and the paparazzi went ballistic. Stevie smiled, shook a few hands and then moved his hand toward Mercedes. When Mercedes stepped out wearing a beautiful gold laced full length gown, synched at the waist, the low cut dress discreetly displaying her ample assets, Sam gulped. Mercedes Jones always managed to take his breath away.

Stacy looked up at Sam, _"She looks beautiful doesn't she Sam?_"

Sam smiled lovingly, _"Always…she always does Stace."_

Stevie threaded his fingers through Mercedes and assisted her to her feet, then they both stopped to talk to the paparazzi.

Mercedes smiled and looked endearingly at Stevie as they walked toward the restaurant door and greeted Sam. Sam shook Stevie's hand and kissed Mercedes on the cheek. The scent of her perfume invaded his nostrils. The touch of his lips on her cheek enraptured him. Sam was mesmerized, but soon it ended and the four of them were taken to their private table.

Sam tried so hard not to look at Mercedes with longing and desire. But he couldn't help it. _Stop it Evans stop it! _He consciously chastised himself, and then jealously eyed his brother as he leaned close to Mercedes his arm constantly wrapped around her waist.

Stacy kicked Sam under the table. Sam turned toward her as she mouthed, _Stop it Sam!_

_"What are you getting Mercy?_" Stevie smiled.

_"I'm not sure…" _she replied as she slowly perused the menu,_ "I actually would like a pizza, but I don't think they serve it here." _She giggled.

Sam smiled; he knew she was going to say that. Then he grinned, _Mercy has the most beautiful laugh in the world._

Stevie laughed and shouted to the waiter, _"Excuse me but do you serve pizza, I wouldn't mind a large meat lover's pizza!"_

_"I'm sorry sir but we do not serve pizza,"_ the waiter sneered in an upper crust voice.

_"Boo hoo…"_ Stevie mocked, _"What a dumb place!_

Sam smiled at Stevie's antics then looked at Mercedes as she bit her bottom lip trying to prevent herself from laughing. Sam bit his lip mimicking her actions, _She is so beautiful, _he thought watching every move Mercedes made.

Stacy kicked him again, and motioned Sam to follow her.

_"I won't be long. I think I see someone I know,"_ She lied.

Sam stood,_ "yeah I think I do too," _Then made his way to Stacy.

Mercedes and Stevie smiled then fell back into heavy conversation.

_"What the hell are you doing Sam?"_ Stacy whispered anxiously in a secluded section of the restaurant.

_"What am I doing Stace?"_ Sam feigned, trying desperately to look innocent.

_"You're eying up my brothers probable girlfriend,"_ Stacy scowled.

_"Stacy, I'm you're brother too. And anyway what's a 'probable' girlfriend?"_ Sam smirked raising his fingers mockingly forming inverted commas.

_"Just dam well stop it!"_ Stacy spat.

Sam leant on the wall and frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair, "_Stacy I can't help what I feel, I have loved Mercedes since the day I met her."_

_"Sam you just can't do this! You didn't want her Sam so you need to stop."_ She muttered.

_"It's not that I didn't want her, it's just complicated. I can't stop, you may as well just ask me to stop breathing Stacey,"_ He cried.

_"Wh-what Sam…You're so melodramatic!"_ She huffed rolling her eyes.

_"I'm not being melodramatic Stace, that's how much I love her..."_ Tears began to run down his cheeks, _"I just can't seem to get it right. I get all tongue tied and then I have this hang up about what people think and then there's that b-bloody mother of yours."_

_"Your mother!"_ Stacy sneered then folded her arms in disgust.

_"I'm a total idiot Stacy. But I love her. I will love Mercedes Jones till my last breath Stace."_

_"Oh Sam,"_ she took him in her arms.

Sam wept, pulled out of her arms, and then began to babble, _"Hell Stacy, look at me, I have never cried so much. All I want to do is cry…I feel like a dam girl cos I can't stop it. I'm lost…I can't stand seeing Mercy with anyone. And this is the worst scenario ever, because it's Stevie. At least I can ignore strangers and maybe I would see them now and again. But now it's our brother Stace. I will have to endure a life time of agony first by attending their wedding, then by attending their children's birthday's and all the while knowing it could have been me. It should have been me."_

_"They aren't getting married Sam, they are just having fun, stop over thinking!"_ Stacy giggled.

_Stace you don't know how mesmerizing Mercedes is. Every guy she has ever dated still love her. Finn loves her, the guy who was bloody married still loves her, and dam it, I knew Stevie already loved her and now that they are 'having fun' he'll be hooked now. Unless he stuffs up majorly, and hurt's her, God forbid, because I really don't want to kill my own brother, they are going to get married Stace, mark my words!" _Sam seriously grimaced.

Stacey looked at Sam as her eyes began to widen, "_Oh. My. gosh!"_ She gasped, looking toward Stevie then back to Sam. _"Your right, they will won't they?_"

Sam lay back against the wall and groaned nodding his head in agreement.

Then Stacy smiled, _"Well…I always wanted her to be my sister."_

Sam glared at her in shock, _"Stace I just poured my heart out to you!"_

"_Suck it up Evans,"_ she smiled tapping him on his chest, "_I'm off to talk to my future sister in law,"_ and then returned to their table.

Sam wiped his tears and chuckled, "_She surely is a true Evans alright."_

….

The rest of the evening went without a hitch, except for Sam's incessant obsession with Mercedes. Sam isn't sure what happened but at some point in the evening, Stevie glanced at Stacy, then they both excused themselves, leaving Sam and Mercedes alone.

Sam gazed lovingly at Mercedes. Mercedes tried to look everywhere but Sam. There was absolute silence, uncomfortable silence.

After a couple of minutes Mercedes started, _"So…where did they go?"_ Mercedes groaned as she scanned the restaurant trying desperately to find them.

_"Um…I don't know,"_ Sam smiled, _"But at least I get to have a few minutes alone with you."_

_"I think I'll go and find them_," she began to stand but Sam quickly took her hand.

_"Please Mercy…I-I haven't seen you for a while and we haven't spoken properly since-."_

_"Look," _she interrupted, "_I really have to go and find them!" _She scolded, trying to pull away from his clutches.

_"Mercy, just talk to me please, and I mean really talk,"_ he begged.

Mercedes looked into his eyes and slowly began to sit down casting her gaze toward the table not wanting to look at him.

_"Mercy, please look at me,"_ he whispered.

_"I can't!"_

_"Please baby."_

_"Don't call me that,"_ she grimaced.

_"Please!" _Sam breathed.

Suddenly, Stevie and Stacy returned to the table.

Mercedes quickly stood_, "oh are we going now?"_ she smiled.

Stevie glared at Sam then smiled lovingly at Mercedes.

_"Mercy_," he began, "_I need to talk to you for a second,"_ he took her by the hand and they disappeared.

_"Dam it Stacy," _Sam snapped, _"I was just going to talk to her, why didn't you two stay away longer?"_

_"Shut up Sam!"_ Stacey huffed

"_What's with you?"_ Sam muttered.

_You!_

_Stace!_

_Shut up Sam!_

Sam looked inquisitively at Stacey. Once again uncomfortable silence plagued the air.

_"Hell…"_ Sam growled, "_I'm not winning at all tonight!"_

After a while Stevie and Mercedes returned hand in hand. Stevie smiled, Sam grimaced, Mercedes, well Mercedes had a blank look on her face.

_Ready Stace?_ Stevie smiled.

Sam stood, _"w-what…are you going?"_

_"Yeah brother, we're heading back to Montreal in the morning but we'll stop by and see you before we leave brother_." Stevie grinned.

_"B-but…um…"_ Sam looked dumbfounded at Stacey, then to Stevie, then finally to Mercedes, "_You guys can't just go!"_

_"Yes we can. I've got to get my beauty sleep Sam. All this beauty doesn't just accidentally happen brother,"_ he chuckled. Stevie took his brother into an embrace, whispered something in Mercedes ear which made her giggle and made Sam mad, and then began walking toward the exit. As he made his way out he yelled back without even turning, "_you get only one chance with me brother, use it wisely."_ He then turned and winked at Mercedes before approaching the grand doors.

Sam looked confused then looked at Stacey. Stacey glared, gave Sam a reluctant kiss on the cheek , hugged Mercedes and quickly followed her brother toward the exit.

Sam's eyes widened as Mercedes took a seat.

_"M-Mercy? You aren't going with t-them?" _he stammered,

_"No!"_ She growled.

_"Why are you still here…I thought you didn't want to talk to me?"_ he asked bewildered.

_"Stevie forced me to,_ _he doesn't think you should be left alone,"_ she huffed.

_"W-what?" _Sam gaped.

_"Well…he thinks we should 'talk'!"_ Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Sam smiled, "_I love my brother!"_

Mercedes huffed, _"I think we already spoke!"_

_"Well Mercy, if you're talking about our discussion before…then, we didn't…but if you're actually referring to the time you broke up with me Mercy, it was you Mercy who did all the talking…I just begged for you not to do it."_ Sam nonchalantly mumbled.

Mercedes glared at Sam.

Sam pulled his gaze away from her's, bowed his head and closed his eyes; he needed to think carefully about what he needed to say. He needed to take this window of opportunity. Taking a deep breath he raised his head and looked lovingly at Mercedes.

_"M-Mercy_…" he stammered, _"I-I'm sorry I'm a coward…b-but baby…I mean Mercy, I c-can truly get b-better, I promise. I love you so much Mercy…and I know I haven't given you Paris…but I will…I promise. I don't want anything or anyone else but you. Not money, not anyone…just you Mercy. Please…these months being away from you have been like dying a slow death." _he whispered.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, _"Whatever Sam, you seemed to be ok with all the women you've been bedding lately and you definitely don't look dead!"_

_"What are you talking about?…what about all these guys you've been seeing…my own brother for goodness sake. What the hell is that Mercy?" _Sam spat.

Mercedes stood, _"I don't need this, I'm leaving-."_

Sam panicked and quickly grabbed her hand, _"I'm sorry Mercy, please don't go, please, please don't go! Please stay, I won't say a word…just…please stay with Me."_ he cried tears emanating.

Sam's face to face, heartfelt pleas always managed to stop Mercedes in her tracks. Mercedes placed a hand gently on his cheek her own tears threatening to spill, "_Sammy, please don't cry,"_ She took his hand and moved closer to him holding him in her arms.

_"Please…"_ Sam cried looking into her eyes, _"can we please just try again Mercy…I promise it will get better. I promise."_

Mercedes took in his green mesmerizing pools, tears falling helplessly from them. Then she smiled, _"ok Sammy, let's just try…I can't promise you anything. But I will try Sammy."_

"_Thank you baby…"_ He cried enveloping her with his entire soul, he felt like the greatest weight ever was taken off his shoulders. _"I love you Mercy…"_ he breathed looking lovingly into her eyes. _"I love you,"_ he smiled, but soon realized, _"oh no…what about Stevie?"_

_"He's the only reason why I'm willing to try again. He told me too. I'm a glutton for punishment…" _Mercedes chuffed then whispered, "_b-but I love you too Sammy,_"

_"I really owe my brother,"_ he breathed, taking her into his embrace.

_"Yep, big time Sammy!"_ she smiled as they fell quickly into each others arms, becoming one. Familiarizing themselves, once again, with fervent kisses upon eager lips. Her lips that Sam knew belonged only to him and his lips that Mercedes knew belonged only to her.

* * *

**Sorry again for the lengthy chapter, hope it wasn't too bad. Thanks again to all those who continue to read, favorite, alert and follow ASOF. You are beautiful! And to all my reviewer's, you make me want to write. Love you so much. Blessings to you all.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey there...yep back again. Thanks again to those who have read, Favorited, alerted...you are wonderful.**

**To all my reviewers, thanks so much for taking the time to do so...I am very thankful.**

**I would also like to acknowledge Rose who is and always will be my inspiration.**

Disclaimer: I own no characters at all...so there you have it!

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Sign of Friendship**

Sam sat irritably as he listened to proposal after proposal, anxiously waiting for this meeting to be over. It had been three hours and they had still not settled on the company they were willing to work with on their upcoming project.

Sam shifted the stacks of files which sat upon the board room table and groaned, _"Ok which firm do you believe presented the best proposal and would be beneficial to Evans Corporation. I want you to vote now!" _

Sam then went through the proposals once again. After the tenth proposal he realized they had still not reached a consensus. Sam was trying desperately to allow the rest of the board members to have their say. He was trying his hardest to be diplomatic but it really wasn't his thing. These people were irritating him. The only member who seemed to have a mind of his own was Finn. Everyone else hummed and huffed and constantly asked, _"What do you think Mr Evans?"_ They were like little robots and Sam wanted to fire the lot of them.

Sam frustratingly glanced at his watch, then stood and stated, _"ladies and gentlemen I have a prior engagement so we will conclude this meeting and will resume tomorrow at 10 am and-._"

_"But sir, w-we must reach an agreement today!"_ A young blonde headed executive interrupted.

Sam glared at the insubordinate board member in share frustration, _Oh he has to be kidding me...now he wants to have a mind of his own, when I dam well need to go home!_ he huffed. Sam clenched his teeth and trying desperately to hold his temper he seethed, _"the meeting is over!"_

Sam gave a quick nod of acknowledgement to the board members, a knowing wink to Finn, collected his brief case and exited the premises.

…..

Sam was anxious and he didn't want to be late. He had prepared a Pre-Grammy Award dinner for Mercedes that night as he was unable to attend the Grammy Awards with her due to pending strife at his Switzerland office. Those invited to the dinner were the Jones family, which was a surprise, Stacy, Stevie and friends such as Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Finn, Quinn and her husband Noah.

Immediately following his meeting, Sam eagerly sort Mercedes presence. He had some important information to share, so he nervously paced back and forth in his plush Penthouse Apartment knowing this was to be the moment of truth.

Mercedes meant the entire world to him, and, although he didn't want her to know the reasons behind his incessant need to hide their relationship, he knew he had to tell her. Sam was afraid. If he told her, she might want them to separate. If he didn't then she would think that he was ashamed of her, and that was far from the truth. So he paced back and forth trying to think of ways to tell her.

Finally there was a familiar rap on the door. Sam ran to the large double doors and took Mercedes in his embrace.

"_Hey darling…"_ Sam smiled, placing a soft kiss upon her full lips, "_thanks for coming at such short notice."_

_"Hey Sammy… it sounded urgent, so I had to come,"_ She beamed returning his kiss.

Sam took her by the hand and led her to the leather lounge. Sitting her down in front of him he looked intensely into her eyes, not even blinking.

Mercedes squinted at Sam and whispered, _"Sammy stop doing that, your freaking me out!"_

_"Sorry darling, I didn't mean to, I-I have something I need to share with you that might shed some light as to why I am always kind of freaked out when it comes to my relatives and people knowing we are together," _He breathed casting his gaze to the floor.

_"You don't have to explain anything Sammy you're a bigot and you always have been…"_ she smiled, tapping him playfully on his chest. Mercedes had known Sam for a number of years so his erratic behavior was unacceptable but seemed normal to her, _"It's just the way you are, and if I want to be with you well…then I will have to be ok with it…but I'm not sure how long I can keep it up Sammy." _she sighed.

Sam grimaced, _"oh Mercy…I'm sorry…b-but I really need you to know how much I adore you and that when I distance myself it's not because I don't love you, b-because I do."_

He moved closer to her holding her hands gently as he continued, _"When my father passed away I inherited the majority of his wealth. Stevie and Stacy received some, but 70% of his assets came to me. As you already know Mercy, Stacy and Stevie were never cared for by either of our parents. Remember Nanny Frances? She took care of them for the majority of their lives because my parents were always traveling and just plain selfish. I, as you know, traveled most of the time with them because my father planned for me to someday run the company."_ Sam stood again and began pacing the room.

_"Nanny Frances was a beautiful soul Sammy. She did a fine job in raising Stacy and Stevie; they are so caring and wonderful. I always loved it when they came to Tennessee."_ Mercedes smiled.

_"Yeah, Nanny Frances was a beautiful woman, and she did do a great job raising Stevie and Stacy…I think I would have been a lot better too, if I had of stayed with her."_ Sam thoughtfully responded.

Mercedes bit her lip and hesitantly nodded in agreeance. Mercedes loved Sam, but sometimes he was even too much for her to handle. He pushed the boundaries of love to its limits. _I'm a dam saint accepting his rubbish_, Mercedes thought, then giggled aloud.

Sam shot her a glare, knowing why she found his previous comment so humorous.

_"Anyway Mercy…"_ Sam huffed, and then stood in front of her, _"you know how hard I work for the company right?"_

_"Yes Sammy, you work too hard darling!"_ Mercedes moaned, nodding her head once more.

_"Well…"_ Sam knelt in front of her again, _"it's because I really need to Mercy. When you and I are married, and I am saying when, I want us to be comfortable…"_ Sam quickly held up his hand, _"and before you say a word I know we don't need money Mercy, but…I've been working hard for the last seven years trying to find a way to keep the company. As you know, I built that company in such a short time, to the strength it has become. Not my father, not my uncles it was me! And…the reason I want to hold onto it is…b-because…" _He stumbled then spat it out_, "I want that company to belong to you, me and our children someday Mercy!"_

_"What?! Sammy!"_ Mercedes eyes practically bulged out of their sockets

_"Please don't freak out darling,"_ Sam knelt before her with pleading eyes.

Mercedes shook her head and said, "_o-ok Sammy I'll try not to." _But inside she was totally freaking out, it was a billion dollar company, and she wanted nothing to do with it because the thought of how much it was worth just scared her.

Sam continued and stood once more, pacing back and forth, _"My uncle has manipulated things so that he can destroy all the hard work I have done at the flick of a button. He is evil and vindictive. I don't care about my mother's inheritance, but as soon as I veer from their abject wishes they will seize all my assets that I have worked all these years for and I will be practically destitute. I want to provide you and our children with everything darling. I want our children to be proud of their father, not ashamed."_

Mercedes looked at Sam totally astounded, _"Oh Sammy, we would never be ashamed of you Sammy, our children would love you no matter what,"_ Mercedes flinched a little as she realized, _Oh My Gosh… I cannot believe we're already talking about children!_

Sam grinned as if he knew what Mercedes was thinking then whispered, "_I've always planned to have children with you Mercy, always!"_

Mercedes smiled at his admittance then grimaced, as sadness took over her entire person, with tears in her eyes she cried, _"Oh Sammy… then you can't be with me, i-if this is going to happen, and your uncle is going to do this then, w-we can't be together, because they will destroy you!"_

_"Please Mercy, this is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would say that…"_ Sam huffed then took her in his arms, _"Mercy, they can take my money, but the only way anyone can destroy me is to take you from me."_

Sam looked into her eyes and wiped her tears with his thumb.

_"I love you Mercy,"_ he breathed kissing her on her forehead.

_"I love you Sammy,"_ Mercedes smiled looking brightly into his deep green loved filled eyes.

_"Look Sammy,"_ Mercedes grinned, _"you are so clever you really could create another company, you have the connections the savvy and tenacity to achieve this Sammy, and we could use my assets to create it darling, just walk away."_

_"That sounds good Mercy, but my uncle is very powerful, if I create my own company he will stop me at every turn."_ He groaned rubbing his hands through his blonde locks.

Mercedes leant back on the sofa and placed a finger to her lips and pondered, then finally cheered, _"Then let's just move to Mexico and live in a one bedroom shack. Then we can create our comic book empire and live off the land. You can illustrate it and we can be co-creators of the most fabulous comics ever!"_

Sam chuckled, _"oh Mercy you have such a vivid imagination."_

_"No, I'm actually serious Sammy. Next to singing, you know comic books are my thing. I've thought about this for most of my life, next to singing of course,"_ She chortled.

Then Mercedes continued, raising her hand to her mouth then decidedly tapped Sam delicately on his chest, _"Or…we could live in our little hut and you could illustrate for Marvel or one of the many great comic book empires while I sing at the local café or something in some hard to pronounce Mexican town. And…all our children will be confident in the Mexican language and culture. I love Mexico Sammy."_ she smiled.

_"You've really thought about this aye baby,"_ he beamed looking at her through his blonde bangs, which Mercedes really wanted to trim.

_"Yep…I just want to be with you Sammy, that's all. I don't care where we live, as long as we are together."_ Mercedes sighed, gently brushing the strands of hair from his face.

_"Are you willing to do that for me Mercy?"_ He breathed.

_"Yeah Sammy,"_ she chortled,

_"Ok baby…your plan is seriously plan B. If everything turns to custard then we're off to Mexico,"_ Sam smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips.

_"So…I-I've sort of figured it out," _Sam continued,_ "we will only have to do the whole secret thing for a few more weeks and then the company should be well and truly mine. B-but…I know it's terrible for me to ask you to do this Mercy…I'm really sorry…but I will go with your decision darling!"_ Sam looked at her with big green eyes, pleading for understanding.

_"Well I might be able to last a few more weeks Sammy…"_ she scoffed, _"but I don't like it. I seriously believe my Mexico plan tops yours hands down."_ She wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled, _"Thank you for telling me this Sammy. I feel so much better now,"_ she grinned resting her head on his broad chest.

Sam took Mercedes in his arms and whispered lovingly in her ear, _"I love you Mercedes Jones."_

_"I love you Sammy,"_ she breathed

Then she looked into his eyes, _"Sam, since we are on this whole confession thing I have to confess something to you too."_

Sam looked at her jadedly, she never called him Sam unless it was serious, _"w-what Mercy?" _he hesitantly replied.

Well firstly Sammy… she looked at him sideways then smiled, _"just in case you were wondering, I never slept with Stevie or any of those other guys in the tabloids."_

_"It never crossed my mind,"_ he lied. Sam had thought about it constantly, especially Stevie. _Praise the Lord!_ Sam silently chanted allowing a small smile to slip out.

_"You are such a liar Sammy,"_ she chuckled as she playfully slapped his arm.

_"But there's something else, Sammy!"_ She cast her gaze toward the floor.

Sam was noticeably unsettled as he looked toward her.

_"Well…um…ah…ok Sammy…for such a long time I've been getting…d-death threats Sammy and in the last year or so they have been escalating,"_ She blurted.

_"What Mercy! Why didn't you tell me?"_ He practically screamed, stood and clenched his fists, anger coursing through his veins. _"That's it Mercy, you are having a body guard with you 24/7,"_

Then he took his cell phone, _"Yes…I would like you to do some investigating for me; I need you here at my Penthouse in 20 minutes,"_ and then promptly hung up._"I need all the death threats you received Mercy, do you have them or have you any recordings of them?_" He paced the room, anxiously wringing his hands.

_"Um…I still have some of the letters but we gave most of them to the police. I never recorded the verbal messages,"_ She whispered.

_"Right! ok darling I'll get in touch with the police, and in the meantime, you're gonna stay with me or I'll stay with you!" _He stated.

Sam was livid, how dare someone threaten the life of the woman he loved. He was so angry he just needed to punch someone, preferably the culprits responsible for the threats.

Mercedes rolled her eyes; _"this is why I didn't want to tell you Sammy_."

_"Well too bad. I'm angry with you Mercy,"_ he paced, _"you should have told me as soon as they started,"_ He growled.

_"Look Sammy, I don't need to stay with you I have my own body guards," _she grinned.

_"Whatever! They just sit around eating donuts and ice cream,"_ Sam rolled his eyes.

_"No they don't, they never eat ice cream on the job…only donuts,"_ she chuckled.

_"Stop making fun of this Mercy!"_ Sam pleaded kneeling before her, holding her tight as tears escaped and trailed down his cheeks, _"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you baby. Please let me stay with you. I'm really scared of losing you Mercy."_

Mercedes leaned into his embrace and whispered, _"Ok Sammy, let's do what you suggest,"_ then she smiled, _"but please don't go over the top with this please Sammy, please?"_ She begged.

_"Honey I can't promise you a thing…"_ Sam smiled wiping away his tears, _"all I know is that I will do anything and everything to protect you Mercy." _

They both held each other tightly, Mercedes finally feeling safer knowing Sam would be near her.

It had been an afternoon of truth and they both felt free. Free of constrictions and free to finally truly love each other now that they knew what was before them.

….

Sam knocked on the door of Mercedes hotel room ready to escort her to her pre-Grammy dinner. Mercedes greeted him with a kiss as Sam smiled handing a beautiful bouquet of yellow roses.

_"Thank you darling,"_ she smiled taking the roses and slipping her hand around his waist.

_"You look stunning Mercy,"_ Sam grinned, taking her in as she stood before him. The black strapless sequined dress hugged her curves beautifully, topped off by six inch black pumps and the beautiful diamond necklace Sam gave her in Paris. Her dark long locks softly cascaded over her ebony shoulders.

Mercedes smiled bashfully, _"thank you Sammy,"_ then gave him a chaste kiss while adding her diamond earrings to complete the ensemble.

Sam helped her with her earrings then whispered, "_I am a very lucky man to have someone as beautiful as you to love,"_ he smiled then rested his head on her fore head.

Mercedes blushed and caressed his cheek.

Casually looking toward the floor she noticed a suitcase.

_"Are you really staying tonight Sammy?"_ she grinned a mischievous grin.

_"Um…yeah…Mercy… if that's ok…I told you I would, Um ok?" _Sam's face was bright red, he couldn't help but blush, then added, _"oh but these aren't mine, I'm getting my things sent later. This is for you,"_ he smiled.

Mercedes squealed, _"oh Sammy, I'm excited, what on earth would you have in that suitcase Sammy?"_

_"Well…"_ Sam quickly picked up the case and placed it on the sofa. He quickly unzipped it and revealed its contents, "_I've got you this darling!"_ he chuffed, casting his hands across the multi-colored items which lay before her.

Mercedes looked sceptically at the items of clothing. _"W-What are they Sammy?" _she queried raising her right eyebrow.

_"They are the latest in bullet proof vests; you're wearing them everywhere you go!"_ He grinned, beaming from ear to ear, feeling very proud of himself.

_"Oh Sammy your joking right?"_ Mercedes giggled.

_"Does it look like I'm joking Mercy!" _Sam panned.

_"Oh. My. Gosh, you are totally serious!"_ She groaned, her eyes widened as she took in her unusual gift, "_I can't wear this tonight and I can't wear them on the plane tomorrow because they will set the alarms off won't they? _

_"So who cares if they do, you're wearing them 24/7. Look you could wear this one tonight!"_ Sam held up a black coat which didn't look too bulky and looked quite fashionable really, even though it wasn't really suitable for tonight's occasion.

_"I-It's nice, b-but I don't think it really matches what I'm wearing Sammy,"_ she spoke hesitantly

_"I don't care Mercy you are gonna wear these garments 24/7," _He grumbled.

_"You're kidding, I'm not wearing it to bed,"_ She moaned.

_"Yes you are…"_ he replied seriously, _"Someone could sneak in and attack you."_

_"But I'll be with you though Sammy!" _

_"Well…they could drug me, and then attack you; I'm not risking your life."_ He grimaced folding his arms.

"_Are you serious Sammy…"_ she chuffed, _"C'mon baby, you are not serious?"_ She waited for his response, but he did not reply, _"What about when we're making love, surely you don't expect me to wear it then?"_

Sam thought for a minute, holding his silence.

_"You seriously want me to wear it when we make love?"_ she chuckled.

_"Well…we haven't made love yet…but seriously someone could sneak in and shoot at us while we are …you know…going for it,"_ he stern fully replied.

Mercedes curled over laughing. Sam glared.

_"You are soo serious I cannot believe you!"_ She chuckled, tears of laughter rolling down her cheeks.

Sam walked off disgusted into the dining area and yelled, _"Put it on now baby, I mean it!"_

Mercedes stopped laughing for a second, slipped the dark garment on and then continued to snicker. She looked ridiculous as hell, but she knew Sam wouldn't relent.

As Sam returned from the kitchen she chuckled, "_this looks ridiculous Sammy, and you really want me to wear this?"_

Sam smirked at first but then smiled, _"my darling, you look beautiful…" _he then he slipped his arm around her and kissed her deeply then smiled looking into her eyes, "_I would give my life to protect you Mercy, in a heartbeat..._ t_hank you for humoring me Mercy by wearing this, you know I just want to make sure you are ok aye honey?" _he smiled.

_"Yeah I do Sammy, I love you."_

_"I love you Mercy."_

They both strolled hand in hand toward the exit and made their way to the hotel lobby, then to the Le-Rome's Restaurant to celebrate Mercedes Oscar nomination. Sam admired Mercedes as she entered the bullet proof limousine, which he had specifically chosen.

_Oh my Mercy if anything happened to you you I would surely die_, he quietly pondered,_ I will do anything to protect you baby_. Sam slipped into the limousine beside her and took her in his arms.

Mercedes whispered in Sam's ear, "_thank you for organizing the dinner tonight Sammy and seriously darling I know I laughed but thank you for taking the trouble to buy these,"_ she smiled pointing to the bullet proof garment she wore.

_"Your welcome darling,"_ he breathed

As they drove off into the night toward the venue Sam kissed her on the forehead and thought, _I will do anything for you Mercedes Jones, anything. _

Sam then whispered in Mercedes ear one more time as they drove down 42nd street, _"Oh honey, by the way, you're self-defense trainer is coming to see you 9.00 am tomorrow morning._

The muffled chuckles of Mercedes Jones could be heard emanating from the limousine as they slowly made their way toward their venue.

…

The diminutive blonde held the sharp metal blade, scoring lines across a photograph of Sam Evans. Then the dagger repeatedly sliced another snapshot of the intended victim, Mercedes Jones. It's sharp edge piercing the centre of the large portrait.

_"You will pay Sam Evans,"_ she smirked, "_you will pay dearly!"_

Unknowingly, a lone figure sat quietly huddled near the entrance of the small room, its door slightly ajar. Silently the would be sleuth, listened and watched as the blade seared the enlarged photographs over and over again.

The disheveled figure quickly scurried to a distant room. Then taking their cell phone, whispered the following to the unknown accomplice,

_"You must complete your assignment soon!_

_"Yes, following the Grammy Awards!"_

_"Yes, I will be in touch!"_

Then the call ended as the tousled figure smirked, _"Yes Sam Evans, you will pay…"_ he sneered, rubbing his hands in anticipation, _"you surely will!"_

* * *

**Thanks again for reading...please review. This chapter was a little shorter because the next chapter is going to be long and quite sad...but as you know, I don't like sad cliff hangers so it will probably end up happy:) **

**Oh and thanks to all those reviewers who have given me some constructive criticism. I am desperately trying to evade the word baby...but as you can see it still appears a few times...it's kind of my favorite word other than fabulous...lol. Blessings always :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello folks...here is Chapter 8, sorry it's kind of sad, and long, but I hope it's ok. Once again, thanks to all those readers, favoriters, alerters and you beautiful reviewers. I am forever grateful :)

I hope all is well with you Rose. God bless x

Disclaimer: No song or character in this fic belong to me :(

_The Human race are such fickled beings. Nothing ever truly fazes some of us until tragedy hits. This entire fic and especially this chapter is dedicated to __**Amber Riley**__ for her beautiful revelation on '__**MTV's...This is how I made it!'**__ Treat others with respect always and those you love with compassion, because one day it could be too late to show them how you truly feel. x_

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Sign of Friendship**

All eyes were transfixed to the television link as Mercedes performed 'All of You' one of three songs nominated for a Grammy Award. Sam smiled as he watched Mercedes sing, her performance seemed effortless.

_"Wow she's amazing!"_ piped up Finn.

Sam's gaze never left the screen. He was mesmerized by her performance.

_"I wish I could have been there,"_ Sam whispered.

Sam was so disappointed in missing Mercedes first Grammy Awards and would rather have been with her in Los Angeles, than traveling on a flight to Switzerland. He only departed on Mercedes insistence. Now he wished he never listened to her.

_"I wish I was there with her,"_ he ached. Sam never missed any of Mercedes performances and to miss this hurt him bitterly.

The sound of applause echoed through the jet as Mercedes completed her piece.

Sam then turned to his cell phone and sent a quick message.

_/Fantastic performance Mercy, I am so proud of you. x Sammy _

Finn smiled and broke open a bottle of Champagne. Haphazardly he poured its contents into their champagne glasses and cheered, _"A toast everyone to the beautiful Miss Mercedes Jones."_

Finn and Quinn chanted, _"Mercedes," _and Sam gave a knowing nod to Finn raising his glass in salute as they all continued to chant Mercedes, Mercedes. Just then Sam's cell phone buzzed. Sam eagerly answered it.

_"Hey Mercy,"_ he smiled.

_"Hey Sam,"_ she replied, _"Did you see my performance?" _

_"Did I?"_ Sam gleefully replied_, "You were beautiful Mercy. If you don't win I'm gonna send a hit on each and every one of those guys on the voting committee,"_ he joked, yet a small part of him knew it was true.

_"Oh Sammy,"_ she chortled, "_your biased anyway, I'm just so happy to be here and to be able to meet all these wonderfully talented people. I am so blessed,"_ she cooed. She then began talking about the differing celebrities she met and how nervous she was when she met Robert Downey Junior and some of the Avenger crew. Then she smiled, _"Oh and thank you so much for the flowers Sammy, they are so beautiful." _

_"You are so beautiful,"_ he smiled, and then noticeably blushed. _"I wish I could have been there,"_ he whispered, tears clouding his vision.

_"Oh Sammy don't worry, it is so much more important that you sort out the crises there first. We will have many other award shows we can attend."_ Mercedes replied.

_"B-but Mercy…it's your first Grammy and I wanted to be there." _He grimaced.

_"Sam helping them out there in Switzerland is much more important." _Mercedes reassured him. Mercedes knew how he felt, she wished he was with her too, but she knew that everything Sam did was for their future, so she would always support him despite her sadness.

Sam huffed then agreed, _"I just wish I could have been there."_

_"It's ok, Sammy,"_ she whispered encouragingly, and then abruptly added , _"Oh no, Sammy…I have to go now, I'll ring you soon, I love you." _

_"Bye Mercy,"_ he replied, _"I love you too darling."_

As the line went silent, Sam sat looking at his iPhone quietly smiling to himself consumed with thoughts of Mercedes. He was soon awakened out of his reverie when Finn nudged his arm.

_"Oh Sam Evans…it's so nice to see you and Mercedes together…your love for Mercedes is so cute!" _He chuckled.

Sam lifted his head and smiled his lopsided grin saying, _"I'll be glad when this whole rigmarole is over and we can plan our lives properly. I'm sick of pretending Mercedes and I aren't together. And I've had it up to here with guys hitting on her."_ Sam frowned, lifting his hand high above his head.

Finn knew everything with regards to Sam's uncle and mother. He promised Sam he would do everything in his power to help.

Suddenly a number of executives from the firm joined them in the lounge. Sam looked cautiously at them as they entered. With Mercedes death threats and his family threatening to take the Company Sam trusted very few people.

One of the young executives strolled toward Sam and sat in the chair opposite him. The young man smiled at Sam then nervously began, _"M-Mr Evans, um I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now."_

Sam looked sideways at the blonde young man waiting for him to continue.

_"Well, um I heard you are kind of…f-friends with…um…M-Mercedes Jones, a-and I was wondering if you could...like…um…please introduce me to her,"_ the young man blushed, his face turning a bright red.

Finn smirked; _this is going to be interesting _he thought.

Sam feigned a smile and thought, _hell not another one_, he was almost going to respond with, _hell no!_ when Finn interrupted, winked at Sam then chortled, _"kind of friends! Sam and Mercedes are best friend's aye Sam?" _he smiled laying a hand on Sam's shoulder.

_"Yes…"_ Sam faked, _"…great f-friends!"_ and almost choked on the word.

_"Well, that's great…" _the young man smiled running his hand through his blonde hair_, "because, I- I'm like one of her greatest fans and it would be such a privilege to meet her. She is so wonderful. She's just flawless."_

Sam and Finn looked knowingly at each other as a feeling of deja vu overcame them.

Finn's eyes grew as he saw Sam's fists clench as the young man spoke. Finn was very familiar with Sam's signature _'he's dead meat' _pose so decided he had better try and deflect the guys interest before Sam beat him senseless.

Quickly intervening he chortled, _"Oh c'mon, Mercedes Jones may be beautiful…but like everyone she has flaws. What were you saying Sam about all her flaws?"_ Finn gave Sam a knowing wink.

Sam grimaced, _what am I supposed to say?_ He thought, _I think she's flawless too._ Finn gave Sam a shove awaiting his response.

Quickly thinking Sam began, _"Yeah your right Finn, Mercedes Jones is really…" _Sam truly didn't know what to say, then spat out, _"messy, oh yes, the messiest person I have ever seen, and she can be very… mean, yep really mean!"_

The young man threw a confused look at Sam, stood then smiled, _"well mean or messy, she's still hot as hell and I would really like to meet her Mr Evans."_

Sam cringed then stammered, _"W-Well we'll s-see how that goes,"_ lifting his drink and gave the young man a quick wink, but really meant, _no way in hell you son of a-_.

"_Thanks Mr Evans!"_ The young man gleefully smiled, lifted his glass to acknowledge Sam and turned to re-join his colleagues.

Finn rolled his eyes and laughed, saddling up to Sam he whispered ensuring the young man was out of ear shot, _"Is that all you could come up with? Mean and messy, oh bro, you're the worst actor in the world."_

Sam rolled his eyes and replied in hushed tones, _"cut me some slack here Finn, how can I say terrible things about the woman I love."_

Finn grinned again then hearing the awards announcement he quickly turned toward the set and cheered, _"Oh, look its best RnB song!"_ Finn walked toward the sofa and sat down. _"Oh! It's Alisha keys presenting the award!" _He chortled.

As the nominees names were called out Sam sat nervously watching the screen. "_And the award goes to_…" Alisha Keys dramatically read,... "_Mercedes Jones!"_

Sam, Quinn and Finn jumped for joy power punched the air and yelled _"yes, yes, yes!"_ Sam quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. The other executives on the plane cheered and charged their glasses. Sam, realising his over exuberance quickly sat down and tried to pretend it wasn't a big deal.

Finn quickly sat and screamed, _"Oh shush she's gonna speak!"_ Mercedes thanked God her parents family, friends, producers and then added _"And…finally…"_ as tears began to fall, _"I would also like to acknowledge Sammy who has been my avid supporter since I was 14 years old. Sammy you are my inspiration in trials, my breath, my heart, I thank you so much, I love you so much."_

Tears pricked Sam's eyes as he listened to Mercedes speech.

Finn looked at Sam gob smacked, _"Oh my gosh,"_ he gasped, _"that was soo beautiful Sam!"_ Sam lowered his head trying to mask his tears.

_"Yeah, beautiful…_" he whispered, _"she is so beautiful."_

Sam looked at Finn. Finn smiled at Sam knowingly. Sam returned his smile, and then quickly made his way into his private office.

Sam was immersed in his feelings for Mercy he sat in silence when he heard the buzz of his phone again

_"Hey Mercy c-congratulations, you so deserve it…I am so proud of you_," he breathed.

_"Oh Sammy…"_ Sam could feel her excitement right through the phone line, _"I can't believe I won…thank, thank you Sammy for always supporting me. I wish you were here so I could hold you right now! I miss you so much Sammy."_

_"I miss you too Mercy."_

_"I have to go now cos they're waving me over. I'll ring you later, I love you Sammy,"_ she smiled

_"I love you Mercy, I love you so much."_ He smiled before the line went silent.

….

Sam received a call from Mercedes later that night.

_"Hey Sammy," _

_"Hey you,"_ Sam smiled resting his head comfortably upon his feather filled cushion.

_"I'm sorry to call so late or um…is it early there? I just got back from the after party." _she smiled.

Sam glimpsed at the clock which sat on the bedside cabinet alongside his Hotel bed in Switzerland, _"Its ok Mercy, it's only 10.00 pm here." _

_"Oh yeah, well its 4.00am here…Oh Sammy, I'm still shocked and excited about winning!"_ She chortled.

_"Oh Mercy…I'm just so proud of you, I knew you'd win Mercy…how was your evening_?"

_"It was surreal, but lovely, thank you Sammy!_"

_"I miss you Mercy. I'm glad you had a great night. I got a call from Stevie and Stacy, they had a great night. I'm so glad they went with you honey, I think Stacy was star struck!"_ Sam grinned.

Mercedes laughed, _"oh Sammy, I loved being there with them, and your right, Stacy was so funny collecting everyone's autograph, she even grabbed the busboys autograph thinking he was a celebrity, I'm so glad they came, my parents love them." _Mercedes then let out a quiet yawn,_ "I wish you were here with me Sammy, I miss you!"_

_"I miss you too Mercy…oh baby, you better get some sleep." _

_"Ok, Sammy I'll ring you in the morning, no I'll Skype you and show you our Grammy, sweet dreams, I love you Sammy,"_ she smiled tracing her finger lovingly over the phone.

"_Sweet dreams Mercy. I love you too honey…oh…w-wait baby…" _he added_, "Did you wear that special vest?"_ Sam asked inquisitively.

_"You already know I did Sammy, your secret agent siblings forced me to wear it under my gown and were practically guarding me the whole time we were there… it was so funny, they are so much like you sometimes Sammy,"_ She giggled.

Sam smiled, "_Good! I just want to make sure you're ok honey, I'm sorry I'm a little over protective, but you are my life honey."_

_"And you are mine, I'll ring you in the morning, love you Sammy,"_ she smiled.

_"See you in the morning Mercy…"_ he breathed, _"I love you too." _Sam waited for a couple of seconds, then slowly but apprehensively ended the call.

…

Sam attended all the meetings he needed to in Switzerland, curbing much unrest. Everything worked out better than he had expected and Sam was beyond pleased with the outcome. He knew Mercedes was always right about most things, and she surely hit the nail on the head with the Zurich Conferences.

Sam updated Mercedes with the outcome following his meeting and immediately returned to New York. On his arrival to New York Sam was plagued by reporters with regards to Mercedes statement at the awards. Sam and his publicist stated no comment. But in reality Sam was ready to tell everyone how much he loved Mercedes Jones. It was against his families wishes, and detrimental to him, as it would result in him losing the company, but all Sam wanted to do now was to be with Mercedes. He was sick of the pretence. Mercedes was the be all and end all for Sam, and every other woman would always be the consolation prize to Mercedes Jones. Sam was especially sick of seeing other men with the woman he loved. After hearing her heartfelt speech Sam determined in his mind that he would definitely ask Mercedes Jones to marry him the first chance he got. He had secretly designed a diamond ring some time ago and had a jeweller from Paris fashion it when they were in France. Sam smiled with excitement whilst clutching the small velvet box in his hand. _Won't be long now Mercy,_ he beamed smiling from ear to ear, _won't be long till you are Mrs Sam Evans!_

….

_"Hey Sammy…shouldn't be too long before my plane lands. I can't wait to see you and show you our Grammy…"_ Mercedes squealed, "_I have missed you so much baby!"_

_"I can't wait to see you too Mercy. I've got a lot planned this evening so you better be ready for a great night…hey hang on…do you have-_" Sam smiled.

_"Yes I do, never leave home without it…American express and a bullet proof vest…"_ she snickered, _"I'll see you soon Sammy…I love you."_

Sam laughed, _"See you soon Mercy…I love you."_ After the phone went silent, he held it to his heart and repeated the words he knew he would never tire in saying, _"I love you Mercy."_

Sam had planned a beautiful evening for the both of them. He had yellow roses flown in from Waverly to decorate her Hotel suite and had booked out her favourite restaurant, a small deli near Evans Corporate office buildings. Sam was nervous but excited. He couldn't wait to ask her to marry him and to share his feelings to the world about woman he adored and let the chips fall where they may. "_Mexico here we come,"_ he chuckled as he made his way to yet another meeting.

…..

Sam sat in the meeting looking anxiously at his watch. He knew Mercedes should be in from Los Angeles now. Sam had ordered a limousine to collect her, he had wanted to collect Mercedes himself but had to spearhead the meeting for the board. During the meeting Sam experienced a searing pain which travelled through his head and down to his spine. Sam's mind immediately turned toward Mercedes. Throughout the meeting a feeling of dread consumed him and the throbbing pain in his head did not subside. Sam continuously thought about Mercedes unable to shake her from his thoughts. Sam knew he missed her but this time the feeling seemed…different.

Finally, realising he was getting nowhere with this meeting as the pain would not disappear, Sam stopped it halfway and made his way to his office. As he walked toward his office Sam rang Mercedes cell phone but it went immediately to voice message. Upon their arrival to his office Sam and Finn poured themselves a drink.

_"You don't look too great Sam,"_ Finn stared at him with concern, slowly taking his drink in hand.

_ "I think I just need this drink and I'll be fine!"_ Sam chuckled raising a neat scotch to his lips, then grimaced as the searing pain continued to envelope him.

As the ache intensified, Sam fumbled around the office looking for pain relief. Finding no relief he finally paged Miss Fabray.

_"Miss Fabray, can you please bring me a couple aspirin?"_ he frowned.

_"Yes Sir,"_ she quickly responded.

Miss Fabray immediately produced the medication and exited. Sam hastily consumed it and gulped down a tall glass of water. Obviously trembling, Sam looked at his watch again_, Mercy should be at her hotel now,_ he determined. He tried to ring her again, to no avail.

After a few minutes Finn looked intently at Sam, noticing his deathly pale complexion he gaped, _"you're really not well Sam, you look terrible."_

_"I don't feel well Finn, I feel really horrible…"_ then unexpectedly tears began to fill Sam's eyes, _"I need Mercy, Finn!"_

_"She should be here now brother, I'll give her a call,"_ Finn smiled.

_"I've tried calling her a few times…"_ Sam grimaced, taking another gulp of water, _"b-but I can't seem to reach her."_

Suddenly Sam received a call from his distressed chauffeur_, "she's been shot Mr Evans…"_ he wept, "_She's been shot!"_

Sam knew, but distressfully asked none the less, _"who…w-who?!"_

Abruptly, Miss Fabray quickly entered the office. Weeping relentlessly she screamed, _"Sam its Mercedes! Quickly, she's on the news!" _

Finn turned on the flatscreen television set and gasped, as tears filled his eyes, _"oh my God Sam…Mercedes!"_

Sam stood paralyzed looking at the screen. Mercedes face was plastered on every news channel. He immediately dropped his iPhone and the glass from his hand slipped from his grasp and shattered into a hundred pieces upon the black slate floor. Sam's eyes were transfixed on the television screen as police and news reporters were seen scouring the airport.

Finn uncontrollably wept, nervously clutching the remote he then looked at Sam. Noting Sam's condition he quickly moved toward him, and endeavoured to take Sam in his arms. But Sam did not move.

Noticing Sam was obviously in a state of shock Finn shouted, _"Sam…Sam!"_

Sam still did not move. Finn moved Sam to the office couch and asked Qunn, who was totally beside herself, to get some water and a face cloth. Quinn quickly retreated and returned with the required items, chaotically sploshing water as she returned.

_"It will be alright Sam, she will be alright,"_ Finn assuredly wept, then soaked the cloth in the cold water and placed it on Sam's forehead.

_"Come on brother…come on,"_ Finn cried.

Finn lay Sam down on the couch and raised his legs. After about 5 minutes Sam took a deep breath as if struggling to breathe. After a number of seconds, Sam slowly but clumsily sat up and began to sob incessantly. He then sluggishly leant toward Finn, rested his head on Finns shoulder and spoke just above a whisper, an endless pool of tears accompanying him, _"I have to go Finn...I have to go…to Mercy...she's still alive. I have to see Mercy…please Finn, please help me...please." _

_"She will be ok brother…"_ Finn wept, placing a strong arm around him, _"let's go Sam…let's go to Mercedes." _

Sam, who was now in a trance like state, continued to beg, _"Please take me to Mercy, Finn, p-please take me to her!" _

Finn called the pilot to prepare the helicopter and immediately made their way to New York General Hospital. Sam turned to Finn and whispered once again, _"Can you please ring the hospital and see how Mercy is…I need you to find the best surgeons in the world...I need you to make sure they are looking after her. I need-"_

_"Sam look you just concentrate on making sure you are ok when you see her, breathe in Sam."_

Tears streamed continuously down Sam's cheeks as he tried desperately to breathe in and out, _"Yeah she will be ok…"_ he breathed, _"m-my Mercy will be ok."_ Sam looked expectantly into Finns eyes hoping for confirmation from him that indeed, his Mercy would be ok.

….

The helicopter descended swiftly upon the landing pad at New York General. As soon as it came to a halt, Sam and Finn sprinted to ICU.

Finn was truly at his efficient best. He knew Sam was in no shape to make logical decisions so he quickly organised Sam's private jet to collect the Jones family who were now at Ohio Airport, he then organised the specialist Sam asked for and kept tabs on Mercedes progress.

As Sam entered ICU he was obstructed by a large toothless charge nurse, _"excuse me sir, but only immediate family are allowed to enter this area, are you immediate family?!"_ the woman screeched, looking questioningly at Sam.

_"You have to let me in, p-please; I need to see Mercy!" _Sam pleaded. The woman seemed set in stone unwilling to allow Sam to enter any further,_ "I will give you anything, anything!"_ Sam screamed then fell into a heap at its entrance. If Sam could give all he owned to gain entry he surely would have.

Finn's heart broke for his friend. Binding his own tears Finn stepped nervously in front of the intimidating form before him, placed a hand on Sam, then looked the woman straight in the eye and lied…well kind of, Finn knew that even though it was not official, in both his friends hearts it was true, _"for goodness sake woman, this is her Fiance!"_ The nurse cast a suspicious look at Finn but soon apologised and allowed Sam to enter.

Sam's heart ached as he took in Mercedes form. Tubes ran everywhere, doctors and nurses hastily tended to Mercedes injuries. Seeing Mercedes limp body made Sam feel helpless. He had all the money in the world but he was helpless. Suddenly alarms and bells rang out throughout the room. One of the nurses quickly took Sam aside,_ "Sir we are going to have to ask you to leave!_"

_"No, I can't go!"_ Sam protested.

The nurse took Sam's hand as he watched the doctors and nurses scuttling around desperately trying to address Mercedes injuries, _"Please sir, please…you must go!"_

Suddenly a voice in the background screamed_, "Sir she's flat lining!"_

Sam began to panic and desperately tried to claw his way to Mercedes. As the nurse and an orderly apprehensively escorted him out Sam frantically prays_, "Please Lord, please don't take her away…please…I plead with you please." _ Finn ran to Sam's side, placed his arm around him and closely held his dear friend. _"She will be ok Sam…"_ Tears falling down his cheeks, _"She will be ok!"_

_…_

After some time Sam is allowed into Mercedes room again and takes a seat next to her. Sam gently kissed her on her forehead. Holding her hand he brushed his lips over her limp fingers and whispered, _"Hey Mercy. It's me S-Sammy…"_ tears streamed down his cheeks, "_Y-You scared me for a minute there honey…"_ Sam rested his weary cheek upon her hand looking at her blood stained form he wiped his tears and cried, _"h-honey… p-please fight…please baby…please don't leave me, please Mercy."_

Just then Mr and Mrs Jones and Will, Mercedes older brother, entered the ICU unit. _"Sam!_" They all cried, and then unremittingly wept as everyone despondently held each other. Mr and Mrs Jones took position by Mercedes right arm and kissed her on the forehead,

_"I'm here darling, Momma's here!" _Mrs Jones sobbed.

_"C'mon baby girl, you're going be ok, you're a Jones!"_ Mr Jones unconvincingly smiled gently kissing her forehead.

Mercedes brother hung his head as he gently held his sisters hand.

Sam laid his head next to Mercedes hand again and stroked it carefully with his thumb. They all sat in silence afraid to utter any more words, but knowing the love they had for the woman before them was the link that bonded them together forever.

…

Kurt sat beside Mercedes bed stroking Mercedes hand through tear stained eyes.

_"I told you silly girl…"_ Kurt cried, trying to contain his tears as he tried in vain to tidy Mercedes blood stained hair, _"I s-said to you Mercy-me to be careful…I told you not to take chances_," he sobbed.

Kurt then turned to Sam, _"I'm glad she told you Sam. If it weren't for that bullet proof vest she would have died instantly."_

_"Well even that never kept her from being here. I was so careful with her, she shouldn't have stepped away from her body guards,"_ Sam shook his head.

_"I bet she would have gone to talk to some fans, dam it I told her to take those threats seriously I begged her," _Kurt grimaced wiping the tears from his eyes.

_"I should have known she wouldn't listen, she is so stubborn, but we will catch them if it's the last thing I do, I've got some investigators following a number of leads, and I'm actually following up my own suspects." _Sam groaned.

_"Do you think you know who did this Sam?"_

_"Yep…but I'm not sure, I really didn't think my mom and uncle would stoop to such depths."_

Kurt gasped, _"Do you really think they would do such a thing though Sam?"_

_"I'm not sure, but wouldn't put it pass them. I am really afraid that if I see them I will surely kill them."_

_"But you don't know if it was them Sam!"_

_"I don't care…they've already caused enough heartache for me and Mercy…what about you, do you have any suspects Kurt?"_

_"It could be anyone…that's the thing with hate crimes Sam. First the letters started out as hate mail, you know, racist slants and that, then they took a turn for the worse,"_ Kurt frowned.

_"She should have told me when they first came out. I would have had more time to find them. Mercedes was so blasé about it."_ Sam snivelled.

Kurt whimpered, _"You know Mercy me. She thinks everything will be ok. She would rather save the world first. The thing is this…Mercy said something to me one day. She said we can't live in fear forever; all we can do is live in the moment and to be happy with what God has given us. She didn't want us to be afraid for her. Mercedes always tries to protect everyone except herself. And now look here she is…oh, Sam I really don't want to lose my best friend, I don't want her to-"_

Sam cut him off, _"Don't say it please Kurt. I can't hear that word right now," _Sam then lowered his head and sobbed,_ "Kurt…I'm sorry for the way I treated you that time you came to see me. I'm so sorry. You have always been her very best friend…oh Kurt, I-I don't know what I will do if-"_

_"Let's not think about it aye Sam…"_ Kurt leaned toward Sam and embraced him, _"Let's just hope and pray."_

…

The main surgeon gathered the family and spoke solomnly to the Jones family and Sam.

_"Look, Mr and Mrs Jones, Will, Mr Evans…I am going to tell you the truth. We have done all we can thus far…the rest is up to Mercedes. She was lucky to survive thus far but she only has a 10 per cent chance of surviving the next few days. Thanks to the vest she sustained little injury to her mid-section, however, the bullet that penetrated her skull and the one that pierced her vertebrae affected her neurological system. I-I'm sorry but it has been recommended that we turn off life support as soon as possible, if she does survive, she will practically be a vegetable. We recommend that you prepare yourselves and put everything in order." _

Sam screamed, _"NO! No, no, no, I have flown the best specialist money can buy. You will not turn her life support off!" _

_"Mr Evans…"_ The doctor replied, _"I have discussed it with the specialist you brought in and we are all of like mind….It will take a miracle now!"_

_"You will NOT disconnect her life support! I will pay for it to continue!" _Sam growled stabbing the doctor decidedly with his index finger.

_"Mr Evans…you may do that, but it will be worse if you allow her to suffer so. She is not responding thus far so we are afraid she is too far gone."_ He firmly replied.

_"Nooo!"_ Sam screamed, and looked searchingly at Mr and Mrs Jones.

_"Sam, I think we must…we have to let God do his thing now. W-We have to turn of her life support_." Mrs Jones cried as Mr Jones and Will held her hands, tears streaming down their cheeks.

Sam wept_, "No…please Mrs Jones, please,"_ Mrs Jones took Sam into her arms as they all shed tears of sadness.

Sam, Stevie, Stacy, Finn, Artie, Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes family and their relations spent the night with Mercedes. Everyone gathered in the small room to pray. After prayer and a small service, Sam returned to his position by Mercedes and gently stoked her arm. After a number of hours and as Mercedes extended family took their leave Sam took out his guitar and quietly began to sing their song, tears of sadness blinded his vision, as he began to softly pluck at its strings.

_I see us in the park, strolling the summer days of imaginings in my head  
and words from our hearts  
told only to the wind felt even without being said… _

Sam continued as Mrs Jones smiled, with tears in her eyes, and then took her husband's hand, griping them for dear life.

_I don't want to bore you with my trouble  
But there's somethin 'bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
There's somethin'bout your love  
That makes me weak and  
Knocks me off my feet  
Knocks me off my feet _

Sam sang from his heart, trying desperately to sing through the tears which never seemed to dissipate,  
_  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you  
I don't want to bore you with it  
Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you..._

As he completed their song, Mrs Jones took Sam's hand and smiled knowingly at him. Sam whispered his love to Mercedes continuously throughout the night, _could this be his last night with her? _Sam sighed with a heavy heart_, No way! _Sam determined._ "C'mon Mercy…please, please don't go!"_ Sam cried, finally falling asleep as he rested his head on her shoulder.

Early in the morning friends and family gathered to farewell Mercedes. Sam positioned himself beside Mercedes left hand side, and rested his head next to hers.

The doctors entered to detach her life support. Mercedes family prayed as the life support was disconnected.

Sam began to panic, _"No! Please no, Mrs Jones, not yet please. I never got to show Mercy how much I really love her…please…Mrs Jones please…I-I need Mercy…I-I need her to know how much she means to me. P-Please."_

Mrs Jones took Sam's hand and whispered assuredly to him, _"It's ok Sam…she already knows Sam…she already knows!"_

Sam cried on Mrs Jones shoulder as she took him in her arms. Tears flowed from all those present. Sam rested his head next to Mercedes again, took her hand and entwined her fingers with his. Then he whispered gently to the only woman he truly loved, _"M-Mercy…that night at the Grammys…you said that I was your inspiration, y-your breath, your h-heart…"_ Sam stammered, _"b-but it's not true…it's the other way around Mercy, it's YOU, you are M-my inspiration in trials, you are m-my breath, my h-heart, m-my only love. Please Mercy breath baby please don't leave please baby." _

Sam then closed his eyes and prayed yet again as he quietly listened to the sound of Mercedes beating heart.

….

Mercedes miraculously survived, but was in an induced coma. She had many injuries but the specialists hopes in a recovery grew day by day. Sam spent every day with Mercedes. Mercedes was eventually taken from ICU and Sam provided her with a private room which he promptly filled with beautiful bouquets of yellow roses.

Sam sleepily arose from the recliner next to Mercedes bed.

_"Morning baby,"_ Sam smiled and kissed Mercedes on her cheek.

Brushing a strand of hair from her face he smiled_, "I've got a surprise for you darling. Quinn and some of the girls are coming over today to do your hair and makeup. I know you will like that."_ He saddled up next to her and laid his cheek on her hand looking toward her beautiful face.

_"I'm sorry, I haven't been doing your hair the way you like it darling but you already know I-I'm pretty useless at that thing,_" Sam chuffed remembering the time she chastised him when she got gum in her hair and Sam was sure he could 'fix' it. Which he surely did…resulting in Mercedes having to wear a beanie for at least two months.

_"Your momma should be in this afternoon. She's shopping for something nice for you to wear. I hope you like it. I told her to buy anything she thought you would like,"_ He smiled stroking her arm lightly.

Sam had given the Jones family free range of his Gold Card and unlimited access to anything they wanted, cars, hotels, anything. Sam could not do enough for Mercedes, and the Jones family were an extension of her. Hell, he didn't care if they used every dime he had, as long as Mercedes needs were met and that her family were ok.

Sam turned and looked at his overnight bag which sat next to the recliner, _"I'm going to go and have a shower soon Mercy, Stacey should be here any minute,"_ he stated looking at his watch.

Sam threaded his fingers through her's, and whispered, his eyes fixed on the sight of her tiny hand in his, _"M-Mercy…did I tell you how beautiful you look this morning?"_ he smiled, _"well you are darling…you are the most beautiful woman in the world honey."_ Lifting her hand to his cheek he whispered, _"Guess what Mercy? I dreamt about Mexico last night…"_ tears filled his eyes, _"I-it was beautiful, we had a place right next to the beach…and the ocean was a bright aqua blue. You were there a-and we had our b-baby…"_ he whispered as tears ran down his cheeks, _"I was holding her a-and she was really beautiful honey just like you but she had green eyes like me. It felt so real darling. I asked Finn last night to try and find us that place you wanted honey. You were right Mercy, you always are. Your plan beats mine hands down."_ Sam laid his head next to Mercedes, and lay in a pool of sadness. Just then Stevie entered the room.

_"Hey brother, thanks for coming,"_ Sam smiled wiping away his tears, "_Where's Stace?"_

_"She's going take the next shift. You go and have your shower Sam,"_ he smiled pulling his brother into a warm embrace, _"I'll keep Mercedes company, I've got so much to tell her about my trip to Italy," _he smiled and settled in the chair next to her bed.

_"Thanks brother…"_ Sam smiled grabbing his suitcase, _"I won't be long, please keep an eye on her while I'm gone," _then Sam turned to Mercedes and kissed her on her cheek, _"won't be long honey…I'll just be in there,"_ he indicated pointing to the en-suite.

Stevie rolled his eyes then chuckled, _"you're not even going anywhere Sam."_

Sam half-heartedly returned his smile and made his way to the en-suite.

Stevie could feel his brother's heartache. Stevie was in pain too as he also loved Mercedes, but he knew that it could never compare to the suffering Sam was going through right now. Sam really needed a break from the hospital. He had not left Mercedes side since the shooting and now six weeks had passed. Stevie eyed his brother with sadness wishing he could do more to help. Then he saddled up closer to Mercedes and began to tell her about his trip. Stevie was heavily involved with Greenpeace and really revelled in environmental issues. He always told her about his trips. She loved his job. He chuckled as he relayed his experience at the summit when everyone unanimously dubbed him the most suave environmentalist in the group.

When Sam exited the bathroom he walked directly to Mercedes side and stroked her cheek smiling, _"I'm back Mercy,"_ Sam had only been gone for 20 minutes but to Sam it was 20 minutes too long.

Stevie laughed but then shot a look of concern as he took in Sam's blood shot eyes and dishevelled countenance. Wanting to relieve Sam's pain he smiled, _"Look brother, I'm gonna be here till Stacey turns up so why don't you get some fresh air or go home and catch a few hours rest. Mercedes will be ok, I'll ring you if there's any change."_

Sam's fists clenched, his jaw fixed as he glared at his brother. If looks could kill Stevie would now be six feet under and the epitaph firmly etched on his tombstone would read _'died a miserable death with his foot in his mouth.'_

Stevie quickly redirected his gaze and mumbled, "_or n-not!"_

Sam slumped into the chair next to Mercedes and huffed, _"Sorry brother, but I really can't leave her. I won't leave her. What happens if she wakes up? I-I need to be here when she wakes."_

_"W-well we can tell you S-Sam,"_ Stevie apprehensively responded.

"_No Stevie, I have to be here,"_ he growled.

_"Sam you don't have to be here 24/7, you know Mercedes wouldn't want you to do this. I'm worried about you. We all are. That's why we have this roster, so you and the Jones family can have a break."_

Sam stood and began to pace back and forth, physically trembling, _"I won't leave her Stevie, I won't, I am staying here till she wakes up," _he stated adamantly.

Stevie looked at his brother and grimaced,_ "w-what happens Sam…if-"_

Sam stared directly into Stevie's blue eyes, _"Don't you even say that Stevie DON'T, the doctors said she wouldn't make it through the night and she did, she made it! Mercy is a fighter, she will fight," _tears fell again as Sam cried, _"she has to make it Stevie…"_ then he fell to the floor, _"hell Stevie…"_ he pleaded, _"please don't say she won't make it! Please Stevie don't!"_

Stevie took Sam in his arms and wept, "_look Sam,"_ he snivelled, _"you know I love Mercedes, you know I do, but Sam you have to face the possibility…"_ he cried. _"that-"_

_"NO!"_ Sam screamed, pushing his brother away,_ "she has to make it, she has to. It's alright for you to say goodbye to her but I can't. You always treated Mercy like a queen and how did I treat her? Like a leper! I denied her all these years. First for my own dam pride, then for the dam company and for th-them!_ He screamed burying his face in his hands. Stevie knew exactly who _'them'_ were. Sam shook his head and continued through a sea of tears, _"So I can't believe otherwise Stevie, Mercy and I are going to Mexico. We are going to leave all this rubbish and live happily together, just like she said. It will be just us, Me Mercy and our children. There is no other ending. That is how our story ends Stevie!"_ Stevie took his brother in his embrace.

_"Ok brother, ok…I'm sorry…"_ He whispered, _"I'm sorry Sam."_

Stevie held Sam as his own tears trickled slowly toward the cold hard floor.

…..

Sam slept peacefully as he lay next to Mercedes. He had slipped in next to her and pulled the covers over the both of them. It had been over an hour and Stevie felt so much better seeing his brother resting at last.

Suddenly Finn entered obviously flustered.

_"Hey Finn, what's up?"_ Stevie whispered raising a finger to his lips he continued, _"Sam's finally sleeping, I think it might be the best sleep he's had for a while. He's been asleep for about an hour or so,"_ He smiled.

Finn nervously moved closer toward Stevie, wide eyed and wringing his hands he mouthed the words he needed to relay just in case Sam was awoke, _"Your mother is here!"_

Stevie's eyes noticeably grew, _"W-what?!"_ He mouthed.

Finn mouthed again pointing to the door, _"She's outside, with your uncle!"_

_"HELL NO!"_ Stevie whispered and ran quickly but quietly toward Finn, _"we have to get rid of them before Sam wakes up!"_

Sam stirred and turned toward Finn, rubbing his eyes and slipping his arm out from under Mercedes he mumbled, _"W-who's here Finn?"_

Finns eyes grew larger as he felt like a deer caught in headlights

"Um…ur…um," Finn stammered, trying to look everywhere but Sam.

Next minute Stacy walked in.

_"What the hell are they doing here Sam?" _She screamed.

Finn and Stevie tried desperately to stop her, _"Stacy!" _They grimaced.

Stacy shot a confused look at them, and then continued, _"That bitch and bitchette have a cheek stepping foot in this hospital…let alone this state!_ She huffed throwing herself into the vacant sofa at the end of Mercedes bed.

_"STACY!"_ Finn and Stevie shrieked in unison.

Stacy glanced awkwardly at them, then realised her mistake as she watched as Sam slowly stood. His eyes red with rage, his face heated and fists clenched as he stormed toward the door. Finn grabbed Sam's arm. Stevie grabbed the other and they both tried to pull Sam back, to no avail. Sam dragged them hanging off his arms through the door and down the long corridor fixed on his objective. Stacy jumped on Sam's back.

_"Don't do this Sam please," _she pleaded_, "they aren't worth it!"_

Sam ignored her pleas as he dragged the three of them toward the sorry beings which sat near the end of the corridor.

_"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?"_ Sam screamed.

Finn managed to grab a hallway chair which was fixed to the floor. He held onto it for dear life trying to hold Sam's arm. Stevie now had Sam in a tackle hold while Stacy held Sam around his neck. The three of them held fast knowing that without Mercedes calming influence Sam would surely kill them. Mother, uncle or not, this would surely be their last day on earth.

Mrs Evans, stood and began to walk backward, _"Sammy I mean Sam, please son I just want to-"_

_"HOW DARE YOU COME HERE…I'M GONNA KILL THE BOTH OF YOU!"_ he screamed.

_"L-Look Sam, y-you don't mean that…"_ his uncle began, _"I n-need you to calm down, we just came to see how Merce-"_

_"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" _he shouted.

Finn and Stevie had now tacked Sam to the ground, desperately trying to hold him.

_"Momma go!"_ Stacy yelled.

Stevie screamed, _"Go Uncle Jake, go! Please, go!"_

_"Sam p-please…"_ Mrs Evans shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks, "_we just want to see if she is ok…if you are ok… I would never hurt you like this Sam, I know how much you love her, I know I've said some horrible things but…I would never do such a thing!" _She cried.

Finn screamed as Sam began to slip from his grasp, _"Please Mrs Evans, please just go!"_

Jake Evans and Mrs Evans quickly ran to the elevator, exited the building and made their way immediatelyto the airport and back to Tennessee.

Once they had gone, Sam continued to struggle with his unwanted passengers for another ten or so minutes, his rage still obvious. His three tacklers still held fast.

Finally knowing there was no way they would release him Sam finally relented and laid breathless on the ground, _"You should have let me go…" _Sam cried, _"You should have let me go!"_

Finn, Stevie and Stacy sat beside him utterly exhausted, letting Sam loose. Arms aching and gasping for air they all looked like a tousled mess.

_"Hell Sam, you have to stop working out cos you are a bugger to stop!" _Finn groaned.

Stevie panted, _"We couldn't let you go Sam, we love you too much to for that. Mercedes wouldn't want you to go to jail Sam,"_ he whispered.

Suddenly Sam jumped up.

_"NO SAM!"_ Stacy screamed, thinking Sam was still on his mission of destruction.

Sam quickly turned and ran straight to Mercedes room.

Finn, Stevie and Stacy finally picked themselves off the floor and made their way to Mercedes room. Tired beyond belief, trudging through the entrance, they rounded the corner capturing Sam as he traced his fingers over Mercedes soft lips and pulled a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear, then he gently curled up next to her, pulled the covers over both of them, closed his eyes and rested his head within the crook of her neck, _"Thanks you guys…"_ he whispered, his eyes still closed and not moving from his position, _"thanks for stopping me,"_

The scene was sad and pitiful and yet one of the most loving displays of affection they had ever witnessed. They took each other's hands and held them tight watching Sam as he fell into dream land next to the woman he love more than life itself.

…..

Four months had now passed with no change in Mercedes condition. Sam continued his vigil and opted to return to work if only from Mercedes hospital room. Sam had taken into consideration all that Stevie had relayed. He decided that maybe a little time away from the hospital might be the best thing even if it was only in short 20 minute spurts a day.

_"Hey Mercy…got you some more flowers…I know I'm getting a bit over the top, but well…never mind. Oh and look...got you another book. It's the latest copy of that hardback you really wanted to get as soon as it was published. Well, thanks to Sam Evans you have the very first copy hot off the press…"_ He whispered, _"It's not even in the stores yet honey…but don't tell anyone_." Then he chuckled, _"no need to thank me Mercy, it's all in a day's work."_ Then taking a seat beside her he whispered, _"anything for you Mercy, a-anything" as _tears threatened his eyes.

_"Ok Mercy…"_ Sam took a deep breath, fighting to stop any pending tears. _"Let's start…Now frankly Mercy I've read seven of your favourite novels to you thus far and sorry to say baby they are just crap. Thank God for our favourite comics to break the monotony, otherwise I would probably suffer from permanent brain damage…no pun intended,"_ he smiled, knowing Mercedes would surely join him in his joviality.

Sam soon pushed his seat closer to Mercedes, took her hand and began, _"the long winding road…look…Mercy…even the titles pretty lame,"_ he snickered, _"Ok…" _he continued,_ "Chapter 1…Theodore was the eldest of the Mackenzie family…his dark piercing eyes…_" Sam snickered again, _"bruised the angry night."_ Sam thought to himself, _even I would want to wake up to this boredom, _he then smiled again as he continued to read to Mercedes.

Sam had been reading for a good three hours straight and finally arrived at Chapter 10, which wasn't even quarter of a way through the book, _"The lane down Lampting, winded toward a small brook leading to the stately Manor of Lord Charl…charle…charles..Damn it, how do you say this name…Charlest-"_ Sam grimaced in frustration.

At that moment Sam felt Mercedes hand flinch then grip his hand_, "it's C-Charleston,"_ Mercedes faintly sighed. Sam's mouth gapped open, his eyes widened_. _

_"M-Mercy?!"_ he whispered. Sam thought he was dreaming his heart began to beat rapidly.

Then Mercedes gripped his hand again, barely speaking above a whisper she smiled, _"That's how you say it Sammy C-Charleston."_

Sam jumped up and began screaming, _"Mercy, Mercy!"_ Tears of joy ran down his cheeks.

Mercedes slowly began to open her eyes; the light from the hospital lights seared her brown orbs.

_"Sammy it's…b-bright in h-here, where am I? Um…my throat is d-dry," _she whispered huskily.

Sam quickly ran to turn the lights down, pushed the buzzer, and then screamed out to the doctors and nurses_, "she's awake, M-Mercy is awake!"_ He yelled,

_"Sammy could you p-please keep it down…"_ she stammered, _"I-I feel like I have a h-hangover!"_

Sam quickly ran back to her side as doctors and nurses rushed in. Sam beamed from ear to ear.

_"Yeah ok M-Mercy…"_ he nervously whispered.

_"What happened Sam, w-where am I?"_

_"Just rest Mercy p-please,"_ Sam softly kissed her on her cheek.

Mercedes gently smiled at Sam looking deep into his beautiful green eyes, _"I missed you Sammy!"_

_"I missed you too Mercy,"_ Sam smiled.

_"I love you Sammy," _

_"I love you Mercy, I love you so much,"_ After the Doctors checked her out, giving her the ok, Sam gently held Mercedes in his arms then rested his forehead on hers.

_"Rest Mercy, every things going to be ok now," _He smiled as Mercedes slowly closed her eyes.

Sam kissed Mercedes forehead and quickly prayed a silent prayer of thanks as tears of joy continued to roll down his cheeks.

* * *

**_I hope it wasn't too bad...there are only a couple more chapters to go after this as I do not write super long fics because I always like to get to the happy ending...hehehe. All will be revealed soon as to who the dastardly criminal/s are and they will pay darely. _**

**_Thanks so much again for reading and reviewing. Blessings and goodness always :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello once again you fabulous fan fickers you. Acknowledgements to all A.S.O.F reviewers, you are sooo beautiful to me. And to all readers, followers, alerter s, favorite-rs... a thousand gratitude's.**

**To Rose: Yep I'm still acknowledging you because you helped me so much and I continue to write because of your great guidance x**

**_This is the second to last chapter of A.S.O.F. I must say I am saddened to finish it, as always, but happy endings are my thing so next week everything will be sewn up and all will be revealed. Sorry it's kind of shorter this chapter but that's because the finale will be super long._ **

Disclaimer: Yeah what I said in the last disclaimer.

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Sign of Friendship**

Present day…

Sam looked anxiously at the surveillance reports from the airport. This had become his nightly ritual after spending the day with Mercedes. He really wanted to stay with her the night but she insisted he stay at home to get some rest. She was so concerned for his well being.

Little did she realize, 'rest' as she put it, was the furthest thing from Sam's mind. Each evening was another excuse to work on his detective skills, piecing together all the information he had clandestinely attained from the police and a few other sources.

Every evening Sam would peruse the airport surveillance videos for any clue as to who the perpetrator could be. The only part of the video he would never, or could never watch was the part where Mercedes was shot. When he first obtained the video footage he inadvertently watched the shooting. His heart broke as he saw Mercedes drop to the ground. He thought he would die from heart failure seeing the woman he loved writhe in pain. Sam decided he would never watch that segment again. So there he sat for hours each evening scanning the tapes looking for clues leading up to that moment. Sam was a man on a mission who was going to catch the criminals responsible if it was the last thing he did. And he was determined to achieve it no matter what.

Even as he sat in his bedroom at Waverley, in Tennessee, Sam continued to peruse the same footage for the thousandth time. He flicked back to a frame which indicated the time as being 7.00 am, the morning of Mercedes shooting. Sam watched as passengers entered the airport, picking up their luggage, dropping off friends and loved ones, bidding fond farewells or greeting happy arrivals. As he flicked through the segments he saw a familiar face. Scooting closer to the screen and enlarging the image he realized it was someone he knew, a familiar_ blonde male_ someone he knew, his blood boiled. Checking again he watched as the person in question handed an elderly gentleman a large envelope. Then they both walked off in opposite directions. Sam had an eye for detail and was a very good judge when it came to body language. Well, everyone bar Mercedes Jones. He couldn't read her from a bar of soap. As the suspects walked in the opposite direction Sam noted the smirk on the elderly gentleman's face. It could be nothing Sam initially thought, but his instincts told him otherwise. Sam enlarged the images of the suspects, scanned them and sent the images to his associates who were also working on the case. Sam smiled as he looked at the image of the intended suspects.

_"Got you, you bastards!"_ he smiled, convinced his discovery was correct.

Finally Sam turned off the DVD at 4.00 am and lay upon his disheveled bed, files and D.V.D's scattered all around him. Sam smiled knowing the perpetrators would keep until he found out more information in the next few days. There was actually a double whammy to Sam's happiness. First, the pending thought of catching the perpetrators responsible for Mercedes shooting and the second, but the most important one was the fact that today, Sam was going to ask Mercedes Jones to be his wife and nothing, not even the prospect of catching the culprits he wanted to kill more than anything else in the world, could stop him from doing the most imperative task on his list, get Mercedes Jones to marry Sam Evans.

….

One Month prior…

After Mercedes awoke from her coma the Doctors checked her out and expected a full recovery in time. A few weeks later Mercedes returned home to her parents' house in Lima, but there were too many fans and paparazzi appearing at their door, so Sam offered to house them in one of his Lima Penthouses, reluctantly her parents' agreed. Sam then relocated his office to Lima while Mercedes recuperated. Sam recalled the trials he had just to see his girlfriend while housed with her parents.

_"Sammy my mom and dad are asleep, I will meet you in the hotel bar in five_," Mercedes whispered.

_"Ok darling, I will be the stunning blonde sitting at the bar,"_ he chortled.

Mercedes laughed and then hung up. She tiptoed from her bedroom and through the lounge.

Suddenly the light flicked on, "_Where are you going Miss Jones?" _The gruff voice filled the room.

_"Oh daddy_," Mercedes groaned, _"I am a grown woman and all I want to do is go and see Sam." _

_"Sam can come here!_" He grimaced.

_"Oh daddy, but you won't let him touch me. I can't even hold his hand,"_ she moaned, stomping her foot in disgust.

_"Well that's just too bad, he has all the time to touch you after you two are married," _he grunted.

_"Aw daddy, What if we don't get married?"_ Mercedes cried.

_"Then you don't need to touch each other_!" Mr Jones smirked.

Mr Jones already knew Sam was going to ask her to marry him it was only a matter of time. Sam had already asked Mr and Mrs Jones for Mercedes hand when they were at the hospital and they had wholeheartedly agreed.

_"Aww daddy,"_ she stomped again.

_"Ring him up and tell him you are not meeting him in the hotel bar,"_ He groaned.

Mercedes looked at her father apprehensively then said narrowing her eyes, _"how do you know he's there?"_

_"Because I would be there if that was me_," he chuckled.

"_Oh please daddy, please let me see him by myself,_" she smiled.

_"Nope! You aren't leaving my sight. I need to protect you baby,"_

_"You don't need to protect me from Sam!" _

_"I think I need to protect you from him the most," _He smiled.

_"Please daddy please, I haven't been alone with him since I left the hospital, it's killing me,"_ she pouted.

"_Look baby girl_ _there's no need to pout, Give him a call and tell him to come up. I will allow you 20 minutes of alone time but no more. Your mother will kill me, so don't you tell her a thing!" _Mr Jones grimaced.

Mr Jones ran to check on his wife to ensure she still slept.

_"Hurry, you better ring him to get up here cos you aren't going down there. Time is ticking away as we speak."_ He chuckled

_"But you said we get 20 minutes together!"_

_"Well you officially have 19 minutes and 20 seconds now."_

_Oh daddy!_

_Hurry! Before I change my mind!_

Mercedes quickly rang Sam. Sam bounded to the elevator and made it up 40 flights in less than 4 minutes anxiously looking at his watch.

As Sam entered Mr Jones yelled out from the kitchen, "_15 minutes and 32 seconds."_

Sam and Mercedes sat on the couch in the lounge, as they were not allowed to go to her room.

_"I miss you honey,"_ Sam smiled stroking her soft cheeks,

_"I missed you too Sammy,"_ Mercedes smiled.

Then they both desperately locked lips, none wanting to stop for air. Finally breaking apart for oxygen they looked longingly into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily.

"_Sammy, I need you."_ Mercedes breathed.

_"I need you too Mercy, but your dad is in the kitchen there_," he whispered pointing toward the kitchen.

_"Yeah and I'm listening to everything you say!" _Mr Jones screamed from the kitchen.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, _"Oh Sammy..." _she whispered,_ "this is killing me."_

_"Killing you? Honey I'm practically dead, I'm sorry to say..._" Sam whispered quietly in her ear, "_but I can't wait till they go home."_

Mercedes let out a sigh, "_Neither can I, even though I love them dearly_!"

Sam looked into Mercedes beautiful eyes and smiled, _"I love you Mercy." _

Mercedes smiled and looked back into his beautiful green pools, "_I love you Sammy"_

Then Sam inched closer and delicately traced his lips across Mercedes lips, then gently nipped her lower lip. Mercedes pushed her body against Sam's taut frame and deepened their kiss, one hand wrapped around Sam's neck, the other trailed through his blonde locks as Sam's arm slipped gently around Mercedes waist and his hands moved towards her ample bosom. Sam and Mercedes kissed passionately and were swept away by sheer pleasure.

Suddenly the loud booming voice of Mr Jones cried out.

_"That's 20 minutes folks, break it up, you better be decent or I will kill you Evans!"_ he barked.

Mercedes and Sam pulled out of their embrace and grinned as they viewed Mr Jones whose right hand covered his eyes, and the other acted as a guide to assist him as he entered.

_"Mr Jones…"_ Sam pleaded, _"Could I please have another five minutes, I have something important to do."_

_"No!"_ Mr Jones moaned, lowering his hand from his eyes_, "no more time. You should have done it first instead of going all kissy, kissy first. Priorities Evans priorities."_

Sam rested his forehead on Mercedes and smiled. "_I love you Mercy, I will see you in the morning ok?"_

_"Yeah, Sammy, see you in the morning."_

Sam reluctantly left and Mercedes turned toward her bedroom.

"_Thank you daddy_," she smiled, _"I love you daddy."_

Mr Jones smiled, _"I love you baby girl,"_ and returned to his bedroom.

When Mercedes got to her room she quickly dialed Sam's number.

_"Thanks for coming Sammy,"_ she smiled.

_"Thanks for having me there, darling,"_ he breathed.

_"Goodnight Mercy,"_

_"Goodnight baby."_

_"M-Mercy?" _

_"Yeah Sammy?" _

_"Hang up please and I'll ring you back."_

_"Ok honey,"_ she whispered.

She had barely hung up for a second when Sam rang back.

_"I want to go to sleep with you_," Sam whispered.

_"Oh darling you are so cute,"_ she smiled.

Sam and Mercedes spoke until the break of dawn as the trill of the birds greeted the new day. Finally, after some time, Mercedes heard the quiet methodical breaths of the man she loved as he slept. Mercedes smiled and quickly fell into a deep sleep too, thanking the Lord for her beautiful and loving Sam.

…..

Present day…

After a couple of months Mercedes was anxious to return to work. She had a recording session in Nashville, Tennessee. Sam decided it was an excellent time to ask Mercedes to marry him so he ensured to make the trip to Tennessee with her.

As Sam sat in his Nashville office he took his iPhone and rang Mercedes.

_"Hey Sammy,"_ Mercedes answered.

_"Hey darling, how was your first day back in the studio?"_ Sam chortled.

_"Great it's really nice to be back at work. How is you're day going Sammy?"_ She smiled.

_"Really busy...um Mercy..I-,"_ Sam replied, then silence.

Mercedes waited a while for him to complete his sentence, thinking the call had dropped she queried. "_Are you still there Sammy?"_

_"Oh yeah, sorry baby…um…well I just wanted to see how you were Mercy…oh and to check-" _

_"If I'm wearing that bullet proof vest and that the body guards are here?"_ she chuckled.

_"Um…yeah…sorry babe,"_ Sam grimaced, he knew Mercedes was sick of him hounding her about protection but he had to figure out how to keep her safe. And for now, body guards and vests seemed about the best way if he wasn't around her.

_"Well yes to all of them, Yes I am good thank you Sammy and yes, yes to the body guards and vests,"_ she chuckled, then there was silence. "_Oh sorry…I have to go Sammy Clive's' waving me over so I better get back…I love you Sammy see you later, I-."_

Sam quickly interjected, "_M-mercy…can you please meet me at Waverley this afternoon…please Mercy…I n-need to talk to you."_

"_Sounds ominous…"_ she giggled then added, "_Well, I should be finished here round about 2.00 pm… but...don't you have meetings all day Sammy?"_

_"Yeah, but meetings are not as important as you!"_ He smiled.

"_Oh my…was that sweet talk there from Mr Sam Evans, I am shocked,"_ Mercedes giggled again.

Sam laughed_, "Well I don't know why you're shocked considering the way I adore you,"  
_Sam blushed, then added looking at his watch, _"well…what about 3.00 o'clock at Waverley? You know where and don't eat too much for lunch I'm gonna make us some afternoon tea."_

_"Aww…thank you Sammy…I can't wait. I'll see you at 3.00 pm Sammy ok? _

_"Ok Mercy, 3.00 pm…bye, I love you Mercy,"_ Sam smiled.

_"I love you too Sammy,"_ Mercedes grinned, ending the call.

Sam gave orders for one of his assistant CEOs to chair the meetings. Sam did not want to lose another day without Mercedes by his side. He wanted to ask her the second she came out of her coma but he didn't want to place any undue pressure on her. And when she was at the penthouse, her parents didn't give them any time to be able to talk alone. Two months had passed since she was given the all clear and Sam did not want to waste any more time. He was going to ask her today no matter what.

….

Sam sat nervously amongst the yellow roses at Waverley. He straightened the picnic blanket for the umpteenth time and checked the hamper to make sure everything was in place. His hands were sweaty; he had hot and cold flashes and was positive he would soon pass out. Sam ran through his mind his intended script.

_Ok Sam you can do this…you speak in front of the most powerful people in the world…surely this will be a walk in the park…argh, _he thought covering his face again with the palms of his hand_, its Mercy, _he whispered._ I-I just…I-I don't know what to say!_

Just then Mercedes rounded the corner, _"Hello Sammy," _she smiled and sat next to him.

_"Oh she is so pretty,"_ Sam thought.

_"So what's in the hamper?" _Mercedes cheered.

_"Well help y-yourself Mercy." _

_"Oh my…"_she gleefully cheered_, "What a lovely surprise Sammy!"_

Mercedes proceeded to open the strawberries and chocolate dip, _"Here you go Sam, she smiled you first." _

_"N-No thank you M-Mercy I'm not hungry." _

_"Sam!"_ She gasped, _"look at all this food in here…you have so much…champagne, caviar, crackers, fried chicken, velvet cake and…t-tater tots? argh...I'm gonna tweet it!" _Mercedes took a photo and tweeted,_ look what I got when I went back to Tennessee! "Oh, Sammy you went to so much trouble!" _She smiled._  
_

_"Well I know they are your favorite foods, so I tried to put everything you like in there."_

_"Aww, thank you, thank you Sammy, it's all oh so lovely, but Caviar Sam? "_

_"Oh well I um…you like it don't you? "_

_"Yeah b-but I don't know if its my favorite_," she giggled.

_"Oh well I put them in there because they were expensive and I wanted to impress you,"_ he smirked.

Sam turned to Mercedes and they both snickered.

_"Well Sam Evans lucky I never had lunch…I'm starving. Thank you so much,"_ She grabbed another strawberry and began devouring it.

"_Mercy…I-I have something to tell you._" Sam nervously spoke.

_"Yeah shoot." _Mercedes smiled, then found the caviar and began dipping a cracker in it.

_ "Ok Mercy,"_ Sam stood in front of her and began pacing back and forth.

Mercedes watched him as he walked to and fro.

_"Are you ok Sam?" _she queried arching one eyebrow, "_What did you want to tell me?" _She grabbed another cracker and without raising her head, her eyes widened, looking up she shrilled, "_you clinched the swansong deal? Ahh…"_ she screamed, "_I knew it."_

Sam stopped pacing and looked at her confused, _"W-what Mercy?"_

_"You know…"_ she stated waving her cracker toward him, smiling, _"that swansong deal you've been dying to seal."_

_"NO, Mercy that's not what I want to tell you!" _He grumbled.

_"Didn't you get it Sammy?"_ she asked hesitantly.

"_Yes! I did," _Sam continued to pace, _"b-but that's not it!"_

_"Oh how wonderful! Congratulations Sammy!"_ There was silence for a second and then she continued, _"Oh I know she smiled…you finally made Finn Vice president." _

_"Aye? What are you talking about Mercy?"_ Sam groaned.

_"You know I always liked him, well really like liked him before, hmmm…"_a glazed look etched across her face, she then smiled, _"well, it's never too late,"_ then she smirked at Sam giving him a quick wink and quickly added, _"you know I'm just kidding Sammy,"_ and giggled beneath her breath.

Sam looked at her even more confused, then astonishment took over as he thought, _"is she seriously contemplating going out with Finn again, oh hell to the nah!…no way, no how," _

Sam closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Sam recalled Finns warning many moons ago_. "You better do something before someone else sweeps her off her feet."_ Sam took a deep breath you better do this Sam, and you better do this quick.

Mercedes sat pondering eating another caviar covered cracker, _"oh Sammy or is it-"_

Sam quickly knelt in front of her and gently placed a finger on her plump lips.

_"M-Mercy, please stop…"_ he whispered, _"can you please just listen? I'm really nervous and you're making me more nervous."_

Mercedes noticed that his hands were shaking and quickly pushed the hamper aside.

_"Sammy…"_ she caressed his cheek and steadied his hand, _"are you ok? I'm sorry."_

Tears began to plague his green orbs.

_"M-Mercy…"_ he began, _"when you almost died it was the worse day of my life. I've never cried so much and my heart was torn in two and I swore I would s-say this as s-soon as I could, but things just kept getting in the w-way."_

_"I-I'm alright now Sammy,"_ she looked searchingly into his eyes, tracing his saddened face with her hands.

_"M-Mercy b-before the shooting you said something at the Awards…you said… I was your inspiration in trials, I was your breath, that I was your heart."_

"_yeah and I meant it Sammy."_

_"well that's truly how I feel about you Mercy, YOU are My inspiration in trials, you are my breath, you are my heart, you are my …love,"_ Sam took a deep breath, _" l-love you Mercedes Jones, I love you more than anything else in this world. You are my life Mercy. You are my heart and I didn't want to go another day without you knowing t-that…not another day." _

_"Oh Sammy I know you love me."_

_"But I want you to really know I love you. I haven't treated you the way I should have. The way you deserved. I haven't been fair to you. I've ignored you, neglected you and hid you and all that stupid stuff and I don't want to do that to you anymore, I love you Mercy, I love you so much and so- Mercedes Jones…"_ Sam knelt on one knee in front of her and pulled out the velvet case to reveal the diamond ring he had been holding for such a long time, _"steal away with me to Mexico Mercy and be my wife…Please Mercy will you please, please, do this stupid, ignorant, sorry excuse of a man in front of you the honor of being his wife?"_

Tears welled up in Mercedes eyes. Mercedes closed her brown orbs and sat silently for a few seconds. Mercedes heart swelled at hearing the words she had longed for.

Sam wasn't sure what to think, she wasn't moving and was so quiet, then finally he said, _"S-so, M-mercy what do you think?_" Casting a weary look at her he began to panic, "_Um…D-did you hear me. A-are you freaked out…Mercy?"_ Sam's mind was working a million miles an hour. _She hates you_, he thought, _she doesn't want to be your wife!_ Sam cringed at the prospect of being rejected and his heart broke.

Finally Mercedes moved closer to Sam and stroked his cheek and looked into Sam's beautiful green tear stained orbs.

_"Oh Sammy,"_ She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek.

Sam looked inquisitively into her large brown eyes searching for the answer he needed more than anything on earth.

Mercedes kissed Sam's cheek and whispered, _"I already know you truly love me Sammy, You already showed me baby…why do you think I say I-love you every day?"_

_"w-what…what do you mean you I already showed you?! You know I've been pretty useless, no a lot useless...oh wait your mom told me that you know!"_ Sam babbled then sat back on the ground almost in a daze, "_w-was it when you were in your coma…d-did you h-hear me?"_ Sam's eyes grew wider at the realization that you CAN hear everything people say to you when you are in a coma.

_"Yeah_…" she smiled,_ "I kind of heard you…b-but I knew it way before then." _

S-Sam rubbed his head trying to recall the day. After a few seconds of silence Mercedes moved still closer to him and gently cupped his face in her hands.

"_You see baby…you have told me since you were 14 years of age, when each year instead of going to spring break with your friends you would sit right here with me in this garden and spend your time with me, when you could have been anywhere in the world." _Mercedes gently stroked his hair with her hand.

_"You told me when, for my 16__th__ birthday, you arrived at my home, knowing full well that you knew no one and that most of the people there were well…um…not white, but you sat there for hours, totally uncomfortable with your out of place tuxedo, over the top flowers and mad as gifted wrapped box…just to make me happy and to cap it off you gave me your precious 1962 Spider man Comic, which I have kept for our children by the way." _Mercedes took his hand and placed it to her heart_. _

Sam lowered his head and blushed._  
_

_"You told me sir when I had my science finals and to you all the words were jumbled because of your dyslexia and all those complicated words stumped you but you stayed up all night trying to help me swat for them." _Mercedes placed his hand on her cheek.

_"You told me before the shooting when you took me to dinner and created that whole pre -Grammy award at the restaurant because you knew you couldn't be there with me on the day. You tell me every day when you call me just to see if I'm ok…You see Mr Evans…I see you Sammy." _Mercedes opened the palm of his hand and gently kissed it._  
_

_"You may seem like a bigoted, arrogant sod sometimes, but Sam Evans I see you! and you are a beautiful soul. There are so many times you have shown me you love me that I can't even count them…..And that's why I love you Sam Evans! I never want to hear you say anything terrible about yourself Sammy, because... _Mercedes rested her forehead on his. "_I love you Sam Evans with all my heart and all my soul and...it would be a privilege to be your wife," _she smiled.

Tears streamed down Sam's cheeks as he took in all she said, then he nervously took the ring out of its velvet box and held it in his trembling hands.

_"Baby…"_ he explained, _"this is a yellow diamond, yellow like these beautiful roses that surround us, the yellow rose is a sign of friendship, which is what this ring symbolizes. All those many years ago we were brought here to this place of friendship amongst these beautiful roses. The two bands which hold the ring together represent you and I. They are entwined and wrap around the yellow diamond because that is how our love has been. Mercy you have been there for me no matter what, despite all the idiotic things I have done you have been there. I chose a gold band as yellow gold does not chip or dull with age, and I don't want our love to either, and from a spiritual point God refines us like fine gold, I searched the world to create this pure gold band. And…finally Mercy the inscription reads 'Mon Amie, Mon Amour,' which means. 'My friend, my love.' After our time in France I wanted to have something that will always connect us to it."  
_

Sam smiled adoringly at Mercedes then took Mercedes left hand and slipped the custom made ring onto her finger. Tears fell relentlessly from Mercedes dark brown eyes and she gasped as it glistened in the sun.

_"Oh Sammy, this is the most beautiful ring in the world, solely because of what it represents. Thank you so much Sammy!"_

Sam smiled_, "Thank you for agreeing to be my wife…I love you Mercedes Jones,"_ Sam gently moved his lips towards hers.

Suddenly Mercedes realized something totally ridiculous but she couldn't help it_, "argh!" _ Her eyes widened and she gasped as she pushed Sam back, and then quickly grabbed her hand bag.

_"w-what's wrong Mercy?"_ Sam gaped, and began to shake nervously.

_"Oh sorry baby, nothing is really wrong… but if this is gonna be our first kiss as an officially engaged couple, I cannot be smelling like fish eggs…hang on,"_ Mercedes quickly stroked his arm then reached into her handbag and grabbed a packet of tic-tac's quickly chewing them, then she grabbed a tissue and wiped her hand, lips and her teeth. Then she quickly went to the hamper and grabbed an apple and started chewing on the apple furiously…Mercedes started to rummage through her purse once more. Without even raising her head, she held out her hand and anxiously asked, _"S-Sammy do you have any gum? I'm sure you have gum you always have gum." _

By now all nervousness was gone and Sam was rolling around on the ground laughing, "_here you go_," tossing a stick of gum to Mercedes, _"you know Mercy I envisioned my proposal kiss and it looked nothing like this!" _He chortled.

_"Sam Evans!"_ Mercedes yelled folding her arms in a huff_, "stop laughing at me…I-I cannot kiss you smelling like fish eggs…I do not want you to remember you kissing fish eggs."_ Sam was in hysterics now.

_"W-what on earth,"_ he laughed.

_"Sam Evans, stop laughing, this is your fault!"_ She pouted_, "if you knew you were going to declare this why you did pack fish eggs? I ate the whole dam lot!"_

Sam sat up trying to collect himself. He mirrored her obvious pout and said, _"I'm sorry Mercy...are you ok now?" _He smiled, then added,_ "Mercy…they were the expensive ones so they don't stink so much,_" then he giggled.

Mercedes gave a little grin as Sam rested his forehead on hers_. "I love you Mercy,"_ he whispered.

_"I love you too,"_ Mercedes smiled.

Sam took Mercedes into a deep embrace and they both kissed deeply and passionately.

_"Wow…that was beautiful,"_ he smiled.

_"yeah Sammy it was lovely,"_ She whispered.

_"My first kiss as your fiancé, it was a thousand times better than what I imagined,"_ he whispered.

Mercedes smiled, "_my fiancé, sounds so nice Sammy."_

_"Yeah darling, you have beautiful lips…"_ he smiled, then started to giggle, _"and not a hint of fish eggs anywhere!"_

Sam laughed as Mercedes hit him on his arm. He stood laughed again and then quickly ran away. Mercedes in tow chased Sam around the garden.

_"You wait till I get you Sam Evans!"_ She screamed.

_"I love you Mercedes Jones soon to be Mrs Sam Evans,"_ he chortled.

Sam ducked as Mercedes right slipper just missed his shoulder. Sam watched and ran as Mercedes retrieved her slipper and ran after him. As he sprinted for dear life, he found a haven amongst the yellow blooms and caught a glimpse of his beautiful fiancé desperately searching for him.

As he hid he pondered on his lovely fiancé and smiled, _I love you so much Mercedes Jones, I love you so much_. Caught up totally in his reverie he did not notice his beautiful fiancé looming near him. Nor did he notice the delicate slipper as it came hurtling toward him hitting him square on the back of his head. But he did hear the laughter of his bride to be as she quickly ran to escape his inevitably sweet retaliation.

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading.** _Sorry about any mistakes but I actually really needed a new beta about 5 chapters ago...hehehe. **Thanks so much for reviewing**_**.**

**_To my dear French Guest who left me a beautiful review re: the Paris trip...I am humbly honored. Thanks a million. Merci mille fois._ **

**_I am sorry I never posted my special thanks earlier to all you guest reviewers but I am truly, truly thankful. Next chapter is the final chapter...sorry I never revealed who the culprit/s were but all will be reveal hopefully next week._**


	10. Chapter 10

**I would like to humbly thank each and every one of you for reading A.S.O.F. Thank you so much for sticking with it. **

**To Rose, you inspired me to keep writing.**

**_This final chapter has so many twists and turns and resolves. I therefore dedicate it to each and every, reader, favoriters, alerters, and especially reviewers, thank you for your wonderful support. I am so humbled. _**

**_This chapter is also dedicated to my brother who died one year ago today. There is a character called Steven in this chapter whose patience and loveliness remind me of him. Sleep well my dear brother._**

Disclaimer: No songs or characters belong to me. And that's all I got to say about that.

* * *

**Chapter 10: A Sign of Friendship**

_"What the hell are you doing?! You're a dam psycho! What the f-!"_

Those were the screams of the young blonde executive as Sam dragged him from his plush office through the corridors, passed at least a hundred witnesses', to the stairwell and then toward his office.

As Sam arrived at his office door dragging the young man by the scruff of his neck, he casually turned to Miss Fabray as he opened his office door, _"Miss Fabray, please do not disturb me, I have a very important meeting right now."_

Then as the door was partially ajar he continued, "_and if there are any strange screaming sounds coming from my office, please ignore them…they will only be the cries of retribution."_

And with that he dragged the young man into his office, the young lad's heels scuffing against the black tiled floor as Sam slammed the door.

The blonde executive screamed_, "Miss Fabray, please call the police, p-please, he's gone mad, mad I tell you!"_

Miss Fabray was aghast_, this is blatant physical abuse!_ She thought. Her eyes widened at the sight of Sam dragging the young man into his office. _Oh my gosh!_ She thought_, I really need to call the police or something._ Then as her hand grasped the receiver she realised…_retribution?_ _Oh dam!_ she thought as her eyeballs almost popped out of their sockets, she gulped, _Sam's found the person responsible for Mercedes shooting! The bastard!_ She thought, returned the receiver to its cradle and smirked, _ain't calling any cops to help your ass!_

…

Sam threw the young man onto the office couch.

"_Talk you ass!"_ He screamed

_"I don't know what your dam well talking about!"_ The young man screamed, "_You're a bloody psycho!" _he spat wiping blood from his cut lip.

Sam was trying so hard not to smash the crap out of the guy, but the rage that was pent up inside of him was hard to bind. He had dragged the young man up five flights to his office up the stairwell, and refused to use the elevator_. I only hit him once…and I only dragged him,_ he reasoned_, I haven't really hurt him…yet. _

_"Tell me about this!"_ Sam screamed and shoved the video surveillance photo of the young man handing a large envelop to an elderly gentleman.

The young blonde looked at the photo, his blood smearing its side as he held it.

_"What the hell?!_ He cried.

_"Yeah what the hell alright…"_ Sam grabbed him by the throat, "_I am going to give you one minute to explain before I kill you with my bear hands!" _He spat.

Sam's face was red with rage. He didn't even want to give the man a chance to explain, but since he was trying to show Mercedes that he could hold his temper, even if she was not present, he thought, one minutes grace was pretty lenient of him.

_"W-what the hell ..." _the young man cried, "_what's the big deal about this photo?_

_"That's you isn't it?"_ Sam screamed.

_"Y-yes that's me!"_ He grimaced, giving Sam a look of confusion.

Sam noted his expression and released him. Then took a deep breath and screamed, _"Explain!...you had the cheek to approach me on the plane and talk about how you thought Mercedes Jones was the best thing since slice bread and then this…you better dam well explain!"_

_"Explain what?"_ The young man responded obviously bewildered.

"_What was in that envelop?"_ Sam held him by the scruff of his neck.

The young man looked aghast," _I don't know, m-my father told m-me to drop it off!"_

_Y-your father? _Sam eyed him with suspicion.

_"Yeah,_ _he said it was important,"_ the young man grimaced.

_"You're father?"_ Sam queried.

_"Y-Yeah, Ronald Briggs."_ The young man stammered.

_"Ronald Briggs is your father? " _Sam gasped in shock.

_"Yeah… he used to work here; he was here for about 50 years until he took his retirement this year, a little while after my mom died."_

_"B-but your n-name is Ron Campbell?" _Sam queried.

_"Yeah, well I changed it because I didn't want to get my job based on my father's credentials." _He sighed_, "I'm actually Ronald Briggs Junior."_

_Oh no!_ Sam thought. "_Hell!_" Sam spat as all the blood began to drain from his head, and he felt a cold chill run through his body. Sam quickly dialed Mercedes, "_pick up!"_ he pleaded as tears threatened_, "pick up baby, please!"_

Sam began pacing the room. Sam tried another number, "_Mrs Jones i-is Mercy there? If she turns up can you please tell her to stay there? Thank you._"

The young man watched as Sam became obviously more and more agitated.

_"W-what's wrong Mr Evans?"_ the young man looked at him apprehensively.

_"You don't have a clue do you? The morning of that photo of you at the airport was the morning Mercy was shot. That man you handed that envelop to is William Switch…he is a noted hit man!" _Sam screamed pacing the room, trying desperately to contact Mercedes.

_"W-what?" _The young man's eyes grew,_ "He knew my f-father?" _His eyebrows furrowed in disbelief.

_"He's the guy who shot Mercedes; the cops tracked him down today. They found him in some rundown shack in New Orleans. I wanted to get him dam it!"_ Sam cried, "_But anyway he wouldn't tell them who hired him. And they never figured your part in anything."_

The young man was gob smacked and began to sob.

Sam turned to his phone again, trying to desperately reach Mercedes_, "c'mon baby answer"_ he silently pleaded.

Sam called the police and Mercedes bodyguards. He found out that Mercedes and Mr Briggs had allowed the body guards to have a break while Mercedes recorded. They were seated outside the studio. By the time they ran in to find Mercedes, she and Mr Briggs were gone.

_"M-my dad ordered a h-hit on M-Mercedes Jones?"_ He wept "_What the hell? Why? What the-?"_

"_Where would your father be now?!"_ Sam fell to his knees in front of the young man and pleaded desperately.

_"I'm not sure, he could be anywhere!" _Ron Junior bawled, "_Since we lost our mother he's been acting really strange and when he retired he seemed just really weird, like he had nothing to live for. B-but he wouldn't do this…would he?" _he anxiously stared at Sam.

Sam cringed as he remembered the day he asked Finn to fire Mr Ronald Briggs. Finn did release him but with full severance pay and his full retirement pay. Finn could not just out rightly fire him without some sort of compensation for his time with the company. Sam bowed his head in shame.

_"I need you to think…where he would be right now?"_ Sam tremblingly cried.

_"w-why?"_ Ron Junior cried amongst bitter tears.

_"Because he has Mercy!"_ Sam screamed.

_"W-what? why would h-he?!"_ Ron Junior bawled, _"Oh no, I can't believe it!"_ He shook his head.

Sam looked pleadingly at the young man.

_"I think I know!"_ The young man cried throwing his hands to his mouth.

They immediately exited the office and Ron quickly led Sam to where he thought his father would be.

….

In Central Park there are quiet nooks and crannies sprinkled throughout. Ron Junior knew exactly which nook his father could be situated. He and his mother would attend the spot every day. It was in a secluded area of the park. Tall trees covered the majestic nook, and an old bridge guarded its entrance.

Ron junior, cautioned to Sam as ran toward the bridge, _"let me go first Mr Evans, I will try and talk to him."_

As he crossed the bridge he caught sight of a tearful Mercedes and a down cast father. Ron saw his dark countenance and knew immediately that his greatest fears were true.

_"Poppa?!"_ Ron cautiously cried.

Mr Briggs raised his head slowly, revealing a gun to Mercedes side. A sombre dark look enveloped him. He did not acknowledge his son; he just bowed his head once again as tears began to stream from his eyes.

_"Poppa!"_ Ron junior slowly but carefully approached his father, "_what are you doing poppa? Let miss Jones go!"_

"_I c-can't son, even if I wanted to, it's gone too far!"_ Mr Briggs wept.

"Poppa, please, it's never too late poppa, please let Miss Jones go," he begged as tears filled his eyes.

Mr Briggs nodded his head and dropped the gun to his side. Just then Sam ran towards them. Mr Brigg immediately grabbed the gun and pressed it against Mercedes head, holding her tightly around the neck.

Sam's rashness had destroyed an otherwise happy ending. His ill temper could once again be to his detriment.

What the hell is he is doing here Ronny, he yelled tightening his grip on Mercedes.

_"Please poppa, don't hurt her, please,"_ Ron cried and looked disconcertingly at Sam.

This is his fault Mr Briggs cried, then turned to Sam, You destroyed my life Sam Evans. What would I do after I retired, I didn't want to retire.

And then you took my baby girl Heather and you destroyed her. I watched her each night as she plotted to kill Miss Jones. Each night she would sit in her room and plot your and Miss Jones death. So I went to her one night and I said to her I would fix thing, so I decided I would do it for her. That night I had to take her to hospital and have her committed. You destroyed me but you devastated my baby girl, she is totally insane Evans, and it's all thanks to you.

_"I don't remember, H-Heather,"_ Sam gulped

"_You wouldn't!"_ Mr Briggs chuffed.

Ron Junior looked at Sam in disbelief knowing this was the man responsible for breaking his sister's heart. He also knew though that his sister had not been well since the loss of his mother. He could not blame Sam for the decisions his sister made. Or for the decision his father had made.

_"Poppa!"_ Ron Junior cautioned raising his hands, "_please don't do this it's not worth it!"_

_"I can't turn back son, they have already caught the man I hired, it is only time before they get me. You have taken everything away from me now Sam Evans_," he screamed, "_and now I am going to take the most important thing in your life from you!"_ Ronald Briggs Snr held the gun harder to Mercedes temple.

_"Please!"_ Sam held his hands up motioning to the nervous gunman, _"take me not Mercy. Please, please,"_ he pleaded as tears filled his green orbs. Sam trembled; totally terrified that he would be driven to watch the death of his beloved in front of him. _"P-please Mr Briggs, p-please, take me, Mercy has done nothing to you!"_

_"No!" _Mercedes trembled, "_No Sammy!"_

Sam and Mercedes eyes met, they looked at each other with despair. It was as if they could read each other's minds. They were totally afraid, no terrified, terrified that this could be their last moment together, terrified of facing a lifetime apart. They were terrified that this would be the last time in which Sam would look into the eyes of his Mercy, the last time in which Mercy would look into the eyes of her Sammy.

_"Please,"_ Sam pleaded, tears now flowing down his cheeks as he dropped to his knees, begging, _"please take me, p-please not my Mercy."_

_"No! Sammy no!"_ Mercedes wept_, "its ok Sammy! I love you baby I always will until eternity Sammy,"_ she cried as tears trickled down her soft brown cheeks.

_"I l-love you Mercy, until eternity,"_ his lips trembled, and looked deep into her eyes.

Sam was beside himself, his heart tearing apart as he watched Briggs push the gun harder into her temple. Sam wanted to disarm him but he couldn't in case the gun inadvertently fired. Sam felt helpless, so helpless.

_"Shut up!"_ The gunman screamed sneering at Sam, "_Shut up!"_ Then he cackled, _"I want you to pay Sam Evans, I want you to watch as you see the woman you love die before you. I want you to feel what it's like to destroy other people lives and see the people they love literally die in front of you because bastards like you think it's funny to manipulate their life. Heather loved you bastard, and you just threw her away like a dirty old rag. And now- Dam it!"_

Ronald Briggs pushed the barrel of the gun harder against Mercedes temple and squeezed the trigger as the echo of gun shots filled the air.

…

Earlier that morning

"_Hey darling, do you have everything,"_ Sam smiled then kissed Mercedes on the forehead as he picked up her manuscripts, and placed them into a folder.

_"Yeah I think I have everything baby, um…oh I almost forgot the most important thing."_ She took Sam's face in her hands and kissed him passionately on the lips.

Sam smiled, "_oh darling your making me blush,_" then pushed his body flush against hers.

They deepened their kiss until they were breathless and smiled.

_"Ok Sammy, wish me luck, I have a feeling this song is gonna be number one."_ she smiled, placed her hands on his chest then kissed him chastely on the lips and quickly ran toward the door,

Sam turned collected his suit jacket and slipped into it, _"I'll give you a ring later darling, I love you Mercy."_

_"I love you Sammy_," she cheered as she opened the door_, _then she stopped ran back and kissed him again,_ "I love you darling." _and then ran back throwing the large double doors open.

_"Hey Mercedes_," the voice of an elderly gentleman greeted her as she exited,

_"Hey Ronny,"_ she smiled and kissed him on the cheek, Ron waved to Sam,

"_Thank you for coming with me to the studio Ronny, I'm kind of nervous" _she smiled.

_"Hey Ron,"_ Sam reluctantly smiled and gave him a brief wave. Then he turned to Mercedes, "_Look Mercy, I am happy to put my plans on hold for today darling. I would rather be with you anyway,"_ he grinned.

"No its ok honey, you have missed so much time in the office these few months. It's not like I've never recorded before," she laughed, "_I don't know why I'm so nervous today."_ She smiled.

_"Look she will be fine,"_ Mr Briggs smiled.

Sam grimaced and then waved.

Truth be known, Sam had an uneasy feeling about Ron Briggs, he had an uneasy feeling about that whole morning, but he let it slide, because Mercedes seemed to revel in Mr Briggs company.

Ever since Mercedes met Ronald Briggs at the hospital she became attached to the old man. Ronald Briggs was supposedly, visiting his wife in hospital when he seemingly inadvertently met Mercedes Jones. Mercedes enjoyed his company and she loved to listen to the stories of his love for his wife. But little did she know is that Ronald Briggs wife had passed away earlier that year. The stories he told were true, but the reasons for his surprise friendship with Miss Jones were far from the truth.

Mercedes blew Sam a kiss and said, _"See you later baby, I love you."_

_"I love you honey_!" he replied then added, "_Make sure you take care of my fiancé Ron."_

"_I will Sam_," he sneered_, "I certainly will."_ Then he turned on his heels as he and Mercedes walked arm in arm, slowly toward the elevator.

…..

Mercedes was quite prepared to die at that moment. Her resolve and faith in God prepared her for this instant. When she declared to Sam that she would love him for eternity, she knew that no matter what happened, one day they would be together for eternity.

As Mercedes felt the cold hard barrel of the gun push against her temple and the look of utter helplessness of her fiancé, she decided_, God also wants us to do something about it!_

Mercedes wasn't gonna give up without a fight. She refused to believe that she would die like this in front of the man she loved. She would not allow him to enter a lifetime without her by his side.

As soon as Mr Briggs screamed _Dam it!_ She knew it would be over. So she fought, she pulled her head forward and kneed the gunman in the groin. His finger hitting the trigger and shots rang out into the air.

Sam was fast, in an instant, he had wrestled the gun off Mr Briggs and was pummeling him over and over again causing his face to be a bloody mess. He didn't care that Mr Briggs was going on to 70 years of age, because no one messes with his Mercy. Sam continued to slug the old man then held the gun to his head.

"_You bastard!"_ he screamed, sweat falling from his brow_, "you miserable son of a bitch! How dare you do this to us…how dare you do that to my Mercy!"_

Sam was ready to pull the trigger when the hand of his Mercy enveloped his.

_"No honey,"_ she whispered, slowly taking the gun off him, "_it doesn't end like this baby." _

She took Sam into her arms her eyes meeting his tear filled green pools; "_We are ok now baby,"_ she smiled, wiping his tears away, _"We are ok."_

_"Oh my God Mercy,"_ Sam fell to the ground and cried incessantly as they held each other so close.

_"I love your Mercy,"_ Sam breathed,

_"I love you Sammy, for eternity_," she smiled.

Sam plastered kisses all over her face as Ron Junior, rang the police and endeavored to tend to his father's wounds.

Sam looked toward Ron Junior as he tended to his father.

_"T-thank you Ron_," he stumbled, _"thank you."_

Ron smiled at Sam. No words were needed. Needless to say, despite everything from that day on Ron and Sam became firm friends. Mr Briggs ended up in Sunning Hill Psychiatric Hospital along with his daughter Heather who was known as '_Brittany_' by her fellow patients. Ron Junior visited them every day.

…

Mercedes and Sam were married at Chateau de Versailles in the groves of Versailles near the beautiful musical fountains. They had a simple yet touching ceremony amongst their dear friends and loved ones who were all treated to a week in Paris by Sam and Mercedes. Kurt was Mercedes man of honor and Stacy her bridesmaid. Stevie was Sam's Best Man and Finn his groomsman. The wedding rings that were exchanged were created by Sam and mirrored her engagement ring. They were fine gold bands with two miniature yellow diamonds encrusted within signifying the two of them. Mercedes band read _Mon amour pour toi est éternel x Sammy. _My love for you is eternal Sammy and Sam's ring read, _Mon amour pour toi est éternel x Mercy. _My love for you is eternal Mercy.

Sam and Mercedes stayed at the same hotel as they did when Mercedes and Sam were in Paris last. Sam had ensured that they stayed in the same room Mercedes had had on their last trip. Sam ensured that their suite was tastefully prepared and his itinerary for the week was the most romantic one could think of.

Following the lavish reception at Chateau de Versailles, Sam carried Mercedes through the large ornate doors. Mercedes head rested in the curve of his neck. When they entered, Mercedes gasped seeing the beautifully decorated room. Yellow roses from Waverly filled the lounge and hundreds of tea lights lit up the plush surroundings.

"_Wow!"_ Mercedes gazed in wonderment at the scene before her. A trail of petals led all the way to the bedroom. Mercedes wrapped her arms tighter around Sam's neck as she took in the sight and kissed him gently on his lips.

_"Oh Sammy,"_ she smiled, with tears in her eyes_. "Are they from Waverley?"_

_"Yeah honey,"_ Sam smiled, "_Anything for you baby."_

Sam carried her effortlessly to the bedroom, Mercedes gasped again as Sam lay her upon the bed.

The bedroom too was filled with her favourite yellow roses and upon the bed lay more Rose petals and tea lights filled the room. Their soft embers seductively filled the room with light. At the foot of the bed was set a tastefully decorated table. Upon it sat a lit lone candle, a bottle of Dom Perignon Rose, Debauve & Gallais French chocolates and 12 long stem red roses.

In the middle of the bed amongst the scattered Rose petals sat a small velvet box.

_"Oh darling what is that, you didn't get me something else did you?_ Mercedes smiled apprehensively.

Sam gave a bashful smile, "_just a little something honey."_

Mercedes opened the slender box; inside sat a dainty bracelet, with yellow diamonds to match her engagement ring and their wedding rings. "_Aww…It is so beautiful Sammy, _thank_ you ever so much," _She cried tears cascading down her cheeks.

_"I love you Mercy_," Sam breathed slipping the delicate bracelet upon her wrist.

_"I love you Sammy_," Mercedes entwining her fingers with his.

Sam took Mercedes into a warm embrace and kissed her passionately; Mercedes hand trailed down his muscular chest and slowly removed his tuxedo jacket her lips never leaving his. Then she slowly unbuttoned his shirt her kisses began to trail towards the groove in his neck. Sam closed his eyes as the familiar warmth he felt from Mercedes touch enveloped him. As she removed his shirt, Sam nervously whispered, "_b-baby maybe, we should stop."_

Sam was so nervous, he so wanted to make love to Mercedes but he was so afraid he would do everything wrong. It would be their first time and at that moment, it didn't matter that he had probably slept with more women than he could count, at that moment Sam Evans felt afraid. _What if I'm not good enough,_ he thought_, what if she doesn't like what I do._ Sam and Mercedes were about to make love. Something he truly had never done. Yeah, he had had sex but to make love, to the woman he adored more than life itself, now that was new. Sam stepped back nervously wringing his hands.

_"Baby whats wrong,"_ Mercedes looked at him wearily.

_"Um I….hang on darling,"_ he ran into the bathroom and cursed. _C'mon Sam you can do this._ Sam looked at himself in the mirror as tears filled his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and re-entered the bedroom.

Mercedes looked nervously at Sam her face downcast.

Sam knelt in front of her, worried about her now sombre countenance. _"Honey,"_ he cried, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

Mercedes brown orbs met Sam's. She never said a word but saw the tears in Sam's eyes.

_"Whats wrong Sammy,"_ she whispered wiping the tears from his cheeks delicately with her thumb.

Sam frustratingly lowered his head into her lap and breathed, _"darling, I am so nervous, I've wanted you for so long but…I'm scared…I'm scared I'm gonna do everything wrong. T-this is our first time baby and I want it to be special and I've never made actual love, love before and….I'm scared, I'm scared I'm gonna do it all wrong." _He raised his tear-filled orbs to meet hers, and saw the absolute love emanating from her beautiful brown eyes.

_"Oh honey, I am as nervous as you, I have wanted you for so long too,"_ she chuffed, _"I'm afraid I'll do everything wrong too."_

They both laughed and then finally Sam stood ran to the sound system and smiled as the familiar tune rang through the air.

_I see us in the park strolling the summer days _

_of imaging's in my head._

_And words from my heart _

_told only to the wind felt even without being said_

Mercedes smiled.

Sam held out his hand and lovingly whispered, "_Mrs Evans can you please do me the honour of having this dance."_

Mercedes beamed from ear to ear took his hand and slid into his embrace as the beautiful melody continued.

_I don't want to bore you with my troubles_

_But there's something about your love that makes me weak _

_And knocks me off my feet._

_And I don't want to bore you it_

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you_

_And I don't want to bore you it_

_Oh but I love you, I love you, I love you_

Before the song was even half way they were kissing each other until they were breathless.

Sam delicately lifted Mercedes onto the bed and kissed her full lips softly and tenderly, then trailed down her neck toward her chiffon gown. He slipped his hand behind her back and began to undo the delicate antique buttons. Mercedes slipped off Sam's pure cotton shirt and Sam tingled as her hand brushed along his taut abdomen and across his muscular arms. Mercedes smiled in agreement taking in his muscular physique and planted butterfly kisses across each taut groove. Sam slipped off Mercedes gown revealing a beautiful lace slip, her heaving mounds barely contained within.

Sam gasped, "_You are so beautiful Mercy_," and kissed her delicately on her bare shoulders, delicately slipping of her slip and unclipping her lace bra, gasping as he took in her beauty. Sam's kisses trailed down toward her delicate breasts his hands trembled as he caressed her body. Mercedes had now unbuckled his belt and had slipped his trousers off. Her hands then slipped into his boxers and delicately slid them off allowing them to fall to the floor. Sam looked into Mercedes eyes as he slid off every garment she wore. His naked body pressed against her's sent him into another dimension, it was unlike any feeling he had ever had. Unlike anything they had both experienced. As Sam looked into her eyes he entwined his hands with hers. Their bodies moved in sync, they were made for each other, they knew each other, they loved each other.

_"I love you Mercy,"_

_"I love you Sammy,"_ they both breathed.

The two whispered loving sentiments to each other and made love until dawn beckoned.

Suffice to say, Sam's plans he had so eagerly readied for their honeymoon were all erased as they spent the entire time locked up in their little love haven away from the world and safe in each other's arms.

….

_"Ladies and gentlemen_," Sam beamed, "_I would like you to charge your glasses to the young man of the hour my beautiful son Steven Evans who has given me 21 years of utter joy. Son I am so proud of the man you have become you, your brother and sisters and your beautiful mother have made me the happiest man on earth. Thank you."_

Sam charged his glass; the sound of chiming crystal filled the air as tears of joy rolled down his cheeks and everyone cheered, "_to Steven!"_

_"Oh baby, stop crying,"_ Mercedes sniffled, "_your making me cry."_ Sam wrapped his arms around his wife and hugged her as they both cried tears of joy.

"_Stop that you two you are gonna embarrass my namesake,"_ Stevie chortled and slapped Sam on the back. The two began to play fight, slapping each other back and forth.

_"Daddy, stop hitting Uncle Sam…"_ the hazel-blue eyed girl cried who was the spitting image of her father, "_that's naughty daddy. I am going to tell mommy!"_

Stevie side eyed Sam, hung his head mockingly and whispered, "_I'm sorry Sam_," and then he knelt before his daughter and pouted, "_I'm sorry Frances Evans."_

"_Ok…_" the little, determined, mousy blonde girl smiled, _"that's better."_

_"What's happening darling_," a beautiful caramel skinned woman saddled up to Stevie wrapping her arm around his waist, her short cropped hair and slender figure, looked like she had stepped off the cover of vogue.

_"Daddy hit Uncle Sam again mommy,"_ Frances Evans solemnly stated.

Stevie rolled his eyes and quickly replied_, "I 'didn't hit him I was just playing with him, I said was sorry jesh!"_

_"Stevie Evan's…"_ the beautiful woman feigned anger and winked at her husband, "_you know what I said about violence, there are always other ways to solve a problem, even play fighting is no good," _she winked at her husband again.

Sam and Mercedes snickered in the background as they watched their niece cross her arms and nod her head vigorously agreeing with her mother's statement. She may have been just 7 years old but sometimes she acted 17.

Stevie looked lovingly at his wife then winked back, apologised again and wrapped his arms around the love of his life. Their daughter obviously happy with the outcome took her parents by the hand and said, "_Now, can we please go and see my cousin Steven?"_

Stevie's wife mouthed _call me_ to Mercedes then quickly waved. Stevie turned and rolled his eyes then smiled as they both walked off hand in hand with their determined child.

_"She's gonna be president one day Sammy,"_ Mercedes chortled.

Sam smiled well she has good parents.

_"Yeah ,"_ Mercedes agreed, _"I so love Kiri, her and Stevie are perfect for each other. Although she and all her healthy eating plans really aren't for me,"_ Mercedes chuckled.

Sam shook his head and smiled, "_well that's the greenies for you Mercy, the whole save the planet, healthy eating and everything," _he grinned.

As the night grew on everyone happily enjoyed the festivities as Sam and Mercedes swept the venue thanking guests for their attendance. Suddenly two mischievous twins grabbed their waists. The ten year olds were obviously unhappy.

_"Momma Rochelle Keeps teasing me,"_ the young boy cried, as he constantly pushed his blonde bangs from his face, tears threatening his brown eyes. "_She said I like Kimberley Puckerman!"_ He grimaced.

_"But no momma, Finn pushed me and he started it, he said I like Samuel Hudson, but I don't, how could I? He is a least one year younger than me, he's a baby!"_ and pushed her green eyed face into her mother's waist.

Mercedes giggled, Sam frowned, _"Findley Evans don't you dare hurt your sister!" _he growled.

Rochelle smirked.

Then Sam turned to his dark haired daughter, _"and Rochelle stop teasing your brother!"_

_"But!"_ Rochelle gasped.

_"No buts…you two are always bickering, now apologise!"_

_"S-Sorry!"_ they both mumbled, and then they turned and ran off dejectedly into the crowd moaning at one another but never leaving each other's side. Mercedes turned to see Steven standing behind them who took them into a huge embrace.

"_Thank you mom and dad for the best 21__st__ ever,"_ he smiled as he held their embrace.

Suddenly another pair of arms joined the happy throng.

"_Hey my Steve bear,"_ the elderly woman smiled as Steven released his parents and wrapped his arms around his grandmother.

_"I am so proud of you, I love you very much Steve bear_," Mrs Evans smiled. She had called him Steve bear for as long as he could remember.

_"I love you grandma_," Steven replied.

Sam and Mercedes smiled at their interaction.

Mrs Evans did indeed love her grandchildren. Steven and her had a special connection and were inseparable at times. When Mercedes and Sam shifted to Mexico following their wedding, Mrs Evans tried her best to rectify the wrongs she had caused in the past. After the hospital episode, she tried desperately to restore ties with Sam, to no avail. Sam wanted nothing to do with her. Then one day out of the blue Mercedes received a phone call.

_"h-hello,"_ Mrs Evans began, "_Is this you M-Mercedes?"_

"_Um…yes,"_ Mercedes replied and then her eyes widened, "_Oh. my. gosh!"_ she gulped realising who it was. "_M-Mrs Evans?"_

_"Yes Mercedes it's me, please don't hang up, please_," she pleaded.

Mercedes did not hang up. Nor did she hang up on her the next day or the next. They continued to keep in secret contact, but that went belly up after Steven was born when Mrs Evans showed up out of the blue at their home in Mexico where Sam and Mercedes had given birth to a bouncing baby boy. She anxiously rang Mercedes and declared her arrival at San Felipe International Airport Mercedes smiled, but then frowned as she knew she had to find a way to relay the news to Sam. Mercedes had heard of what had happened at the hospital and did not want that same experience in her home. Mercedes knew she had to relay the news fast because very soon Mrs Evans would be standing on their stoop.

"_Sammy?!"_Mercedes smiled nervously at her husband.

_"Yeah darling_," he grinned proudly holding his baby boy, but then grimaced when he caught the obvious shift in his wife's visage. "_What's up darling_?" He asked her, narrowing his gaze.

Mercedes bit her bottom lip.

Sam flinched, he knew something was up.

_"Um…Sammy_," she whispered, "_can I hold baby for a second, I have something to tell you and you have to promise me you will hear me out first."_

_"Um…I don't know_," Sam looked at her sideways holding a sleeping Steven_. "I know it's not good news Mercy!"_

"_Please Sammy,"_ she pleaded looking at him with her doe like eyes.

_"Dam it don't do that Mercy_," he scowled, knowing he couldn't say no, then relented_, "Ok baby I will try,"_ he smiled and handed over a sleeping Steven.

"Well," she began, "_You know how I want our children to know your side of the family as much as mine."_

"_Um…Yeah_," Sam replied nervously side eyeing the hell out of her.

_"Well Sammy_," she grimaced nervously biting her lower lip, "_I kind of been talking to your mom for some time now and we've buried the hatchet and she's gonna be here in like half an hour or so because she's at the airport right now,"_ she blurted.

Sam jumped up and screamed, _"What Mercy!"_ then realising baby was still asleep quietly cringed and gritted his teeth, "_what Mercy?!"_

_"Baby please hear me out, your momma is really sorry and your uncle feels the same way," _she whispered lowering her head

Sam paced frustratingly across the bedroom floor, muttering obscenities under his breath so baby couldn't hear. Then he stopped dropping beside the bed and taking his wife by the hand,

_"Mercy, you know she can't be trusted, you know she is manipulative honey, and she will take advantage of your kind nature, how long have you been talking to her_?" He whispered gently pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

_"Um…e-every day for about a year now,"_ she stammered.

_"Oh honey!"_ Sam shook his head and frustratingly lowered it onto her lap as she patted Steven on his back.

_"Please Sammy, just try honey,"_ she smiled running a hand through his blonde locks.

"_Ok darling, but only for you,"_ he lifted his head and smiled.

Mercedes beamed from ear to ear, _"Thank you darling," _she grinned kissing him upon his head.

Sam stood, "_but darling I am not talking to her until I can see that she has really changed, you will have to answer the door and do not expect niceties' from me darling he smiled, then frowned, one step wrong she's out on her ear."_

_"Ok then Sammy,"_ she squealed.

Sam hugged his wife and baby, _"I love you darling." _

_"I love you Sammy,"_ she smiled.

When Mrs Evans arrived Sam literally did not talk to her, as she held their son his olive skin lay in stark contrast to her pale complexion. Mrs Evans smiled proudly at her new grandson, "_he is beautiful Mercedes,"_ she chortled. Then he opened his large green eyes and Mrs Evans was smitten from that day on. He looked so much like his father but had the complexion and quiet countenance of his mother. He was her Steve bear.

Steven was a kind compassionate young man and taught his grandmother many things about love. The barriers of hate which once existed were broken down and even Stevie, Stacey and eventually, Sam, after much time, were proud to call her mother. Mrs Evans regularly fought her bigoted friends defending her grandchildren or any other ethnicity. Suffice to say, they never remained her friends, but Mrs Evans didn't care. She would defend her family to the death.

Sam gained full ownership of the company. Sam and Mercedes lived in Mexico until the twins were born 10 years later. The children attended public school like Mercedes wanted and they all became well versed in the Mexican language and culture. Their yearly return to Mexico after they moved back to New York and eventually to Waverley was a family highlight. The only thing they did not do, which Mercedes had planned, was work in a Mexican café. Mercedes was too busy with her music career and helping Sam with his characters for his job at Marvel Comics. Sam would have been quite happy to illustrate for free, but Marvel really appreciated his talent, so they offered him a full time position. Unfortunately he had to decline due to his many other commitments, but accepted a part time position instead.

Sam and Mercedes made their way out of the venue, when they were readily approached by Finn, _"Sam…"_ he grimaced breathlessly, "_have you seen Samuel? He snuck off on me, I'm sure he's following your girl around?_

_"Well you better keep an eye on him and keep him away from my daughter_," Sam chuckled _"I know how you Hudson's roll!"_

_"What are you talking about he's your god son, he's like his God father!"_ Finn chuffed.

_"Where's Amber?_" Mercedes smiled, _"Oh, she's over there trying to stop our silly son Finn junior from spiking the fruit punch."_

Sam and Mercedes laughed.

Finn yelled, _"there's the little blighter!"_ he pointed catching a glimpse of his son as he disappeared behind the trees. _"I'll see you two later,"_ he smiled, "_remember no bowling night this week, but you are all coming to dinner tomorrow night aye?"_

_"Yeah Finn, see you later_" Sam smiled waving briefly to his friend as he ran off toward the trees. Next up, came Kurt, Blaine, Stacy and Artie

"_Hey Mercy-me we are taking Ellah-Jo home now," _Kurt smiled.

"_Thanks for a great night Mercedes_," Blaine smiled holding their 10 month old girl as she slept.

They both fare welled Sam and Mercedes. Before they left Kurt held his dear friend Mercedes in a warm embrace. _"I love you Mercy-me," _he smiled.

"I love you Kurt," she whispered,

"_See you for coffee in the morning,"_ Kurt chortled and wrapped his arm around his husband as they exited the venue.

"_That's me too Mercedes,"_ Artie smiled, _"Tina just texted and she has a terrible craving for burritos so I'm off to find the perfect one. Don't get me wrong I love my darling to bits, but I cannot wait till she has baby, she's driving me cray cray!"_

Mercedes laughed_, "You give her our love and I'll see you Wednesday. Ok Diva, l love you."_

He kissed Mercedes on the cheek and shook Sam's hand before grabbing a couple of champagne bottles for good measure_, "I'm gonna need these,"_ he chuckled winking at Sam and Mercedes as he exited.

Stacy embraced her brother and Mercedes_, "I'm going to walk back up to the house, Ron want's to come and wish Steven a happy birthday."_

_"How are the twins? It doesn't look like their chicken pox's are getting any better_," Mercedes grimaced.

Stacy huffed, "_They aren't, Ron's been trying to stop them from scratching all night, they're driving him crazy." _she chuckled.

Sam laughed, "_tell him to hurry up otherwise he's gonna miss out." _

Stacy smiled, turned and walked toward Waverley.

Sam and Mercedes walked hand in hand and exited the venue, making their way down toward the rose gardens, their garden, as they walked along the cobblestone path, champagne and Chrystal flutes in hand. Suddenly there was a loud screech from behind.

_"Sam Evans, Kimberley has run off with the twins again. That son of yours is trouble and it's your entire fault!"_ Quinn Puckerman was not a happy camper.

Mercedes was taken aback.

_"Sorry Mercedes it's not you it's him…"_ she pointed to Sam, hands on hips, "_he said that they could play those dam electronic games all night, and your son said Kimberley was allowed too, I've been trying to find where they are hiding!"_

"_W-what?!"_ Sam asked bewildered.

_"Quinny!"_ an anxious voice came from behind with a young 25 year old Quinn clone close at his side. "_I found them honey."_

_"No, I found them mommy, daddy was with playing with them,"_ Beth smiled, _"they were in the south wing games room playing that dance game, and he was playing too, they are so immature." _She groaned rolling her eyes and smirked at her father.

_"Well they are 10 years old baby girl,"_ Noah chuckled.

Quinn shot a death glare at her husband, but then quickly turned to Sam.

_"See Sam Evans I told you that would happen. Those games are terrible for a young child's mind it turns them into rogues_!" she growled looking directly at Sam

Sam wanted to laugh at her ridiculousness but stopped. _"Sorry Quinn, I shouldn't have let them,"_ he shyly replied.

Quinn nodded her head and walked toward the house, Puck and Beth in tow.

"_See y'all at the Hudson's tomorrow night,"_ Mercedes chortled,

_"Yeah, whatever!"_ Quinn haphazardly waved, secretly smiling.

Mercedes giggled, "_Oh my Sammy she is always giving you havoc."_

_"Well that's your fault for giving her a voice; she worshipped me before you came along_." Sam huffed.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "_more like quaked in her boots,"_ she chuckled.

…

The Tennessee moon shone across the night sky as Sam and Mercedes sat quietly upon the woolen throw amongst the nodding yellow roses. Their beautiful fragrance filled the night air. Sam turned to Mercedes and kissed her gently upon her soft, dark locks.

_"We are so blessed darling"_ he smiled.

_"Oh yes Sammy we surely are, we have so much to be thankful for, 24 years of marriage Sammy, 24 years!" _Mercedes whispered taking her husband's hands.

_"I never thought it could be possible darling but, I love you more than ever,"_ Sam breathed adjusting his jacket draped over his wife's shoulders.

_"I love you Sammy…"_she smiled, "_who would have thought that we would be here, back in the same spot we met all those many years ago."_

_"I knew Mercy, I knew you were mine the first time I set eyes on you."_ Sam declared.

_"Whatever Sammy,"_ Mercedes chuckled rolling her eyes, "_was that when I was writhing in pain, and you ignored me or was it when you saw the blood splattered across my head."_

"_Oh baby you know I apologized for that, you freaked me out, I didn't know what to do, I was smitten by you!"_

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows then chuckled.

_"C'mon Mercy, you know you loved me the second you laid eyes on me too."_ Sam smiled.

Mercedes laughed_, "Dream on dreamer_," then slapped him playfully on his arm.

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He was in his late 40's now but was still as handsome and as muscular as ever.

Mercedes held him tightly then whispered, "_Let's toast Sammy."_

Sam collected the champagne and poured it into the crystal flutes.

_"A toast Mercy,"_ Sam chortled, "_to my beautiful wife who gets more beautiful every day."_

They clinked glasses and took a sip of the sparking nectar.

"And a toast also…" Mercedes smiled, to my darling husband, "_Who I will love forever…here's to forever Sammy, you and I forever!"_

Sam smiled and rested his forehead upon her and whispered, "_Forever Mercy!"_

They sat in comfortable silence and watched the party goers in the distance. The twinkling of the tea lights which lit the garden venue illuminated the smiling faces of the party goers.

Sam and Mercedes were truly blessed and blissfully happy. They had the most important thing in life, love. They had a loving family and wonderful friends and the undying love they had for each other.

Mercedes and Sam laid down upon the warm blanket, Mercedes head rested upon his broad chest. They fell asleep in each others arms as they gazed at the twinkling stars and took in the scent of the beautiful yellow roses. They had been through much in their lives but these roses signified the most important aspect of their relationship. The true friendship they had for each other. Their undying love, that existed between the two of them. Their relationship was truly a '_Sign of Friendship.'_

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed the final chapter. Bitter sweet is all I can think of right now, because I actually hate finishing my fics, especially because I love the characters so much, but I do like giving them happy endings. _**

**_To my fellow writers and you beautiful reviewers, I love you so much. Thank you for sticking with A.S.O.F. To the guest reviewers, I am sorry I could not reply to you all but I am so appreciative of your comments_**_. PS...My poor attempt at the love scene is dedicated to abbiecarr, sorry but I did try :!_

We have a new fic coming out in a couple of hours or maybe minutes. I say we, as it is a prompt by bubblybubbly who will be giving me a few hints as to where we should go. It is called _'Strawberry Wine.' _I so hope you like it. Thanks again you are all so lovely:)

**_Blessings and goodness always to all of you._**


End file.
